Perfect life
by princesse8
Summary: Fic AU. Clove, la reine du lycée, a une vie tout simplement parfaite : maison parfaite, amis parfaits, petit ami parfait... une vie parfaite qui va se retrouver basculée par l'arrivée de Cato, nouvel élève dans le lycée, le seul qui ne se plie pas à ses règles... Pairings : Clato, Peeniss, Glarvel (pas dès le début !) et plus tard peut-être un peu de Fannie.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**** Me voilà partie pour une autre fic ;)**

**Cette fic sera un peu spéciale, car c'est une fic AU (Alternative Universe), où il n'y a pas de Hunger Games. Les personnages sont au lycée, en Californie, à Los Angeles, dans les temps d'aujourd'hui. Oh, et ils ont 16 ans et sont en première. Exceptés Cato, qui a 18 ans (mais qui est en première aussi car il a redoublé 2 fois), et Rue et Prim, qui ont 14 ans et sont en 3ème. Sinon, pour les détails de l'histoire, eh bien... vous verrez à l'intérieur !**

**Je ne sais pas exactement où cette fic va me mener. Je vais faire comme je fais d'habitude : suivre mon inspiration !**

Clove Kentwell s'observa dans le miroir, avec un sourire satisfait. Comme toujours, elle était parfaite. Elle était la reine du lycée depuis son année de 3e (la première année de lycée). Tout le monde la respectait, l'admirait, voulait être elle. Et comme toute reine de lycée qui se respecte, elle avait une vie parfaite : une maison parfaite, un petit ami parfait (Marvel Sanford, capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse, ce n'était pas rien, quand même), des meilleures amies parfaites (Katniss Everdeen et Glimmer Belcourt, qu'elle connaissait depuis des années), et une cour de suivantes pleine de filles qui la craignaient, la jalousaient et l'admiraient à la fois. Elle était capitaine de l'équipe des pom-pom girls. Un seul détail faillait à sa vie parfaite : son père avait quitté sa mère deux ans plus tôt, et s'était installé à New-York avec sa nouvelle famille. Il était désormais fiancé à une certaine Effie Trinket (anciennement Cresta), et avait hérité d'une parfaite belle-fille : Annie Cresta, la fille d'Effie. Clove avait vu cette fille une fois, quand elle avait été à New-York un an après le divorce de ses parents. Annie était bien sûre la fille parfaite. Jolie, intelligente, et incroyablement peste. Peut-être même pire que Clove. Et bien entendu, Annie était la reine de son parfait lycée privé dans l'Upper East Side. Et tout son séjour, tout ce que Clove avait entendu de la bouche de son père était «Annie est très studieuse», «Annie sait parler français couramment», Annie par-ci, Annie par-là... Clove avait fait spécialement le déplacement pour la voir, et il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Annie.

_Arrête d'y penser, Clove._ Il fallait qu'elle cesse de se rendre malade à cause de son père. Il n'était même pas venu à son anniversaire en février dernier, alors qu'il le lui avait promis. Il n'était pas venu l'été dernier, alors qu'il le lui avait promis. Son père parlait beaucoup mais agissait peu. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Elle était Clove Kentwell, la reine du lycée, et elle était parfaite. Et si son père ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte, c'était son problème. Elle termina de lisser ses longs cheveux noirs, tira un peu sur le bas de sa mini-jupe en jean et rajusta son bustier noir. _Sexy._ Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était toujours vierge. Ah, si. Marvel s'était inscrit dans ce stupide club de chasteté, ce qui stipulait qu'il voulait rester puceau jusqu'au mariage. _N'importe quoi. _Ce genre de trucs, c'était pour cette loseuse de Finch Crossley, cette rousse qui avait une tête de renard. Pas pour les mecs populaires comme Marvel. Pourtant, il était resté sur ses positions, malgré les nombreuses vannes de ses potes. Enfin bon. Clove allait bien finir par faire craquer son petit ami d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il finirait par comprendre que cette idée de club de chasteté, c'était débile, surtout avec une petite amie aussi sexy que Clove.

_ Clove ! Tu vas être en retard ! cria sa mère, en bas des escaliers.

_ J'arrive !

La jeune fille descendit à la cuisine rejoindre sa mère et Portia, leur domestique. Portia était en train de servir le petit-déjeuner devant Cally, la mère de Clove. Cally Sevina (anciennement Kentwell) et sa fille se ressemblaient énormément : mêmes cheveux noirs, mêmes yeux bleus-verts... cependant, elles n'étaient pas aussi proches que ce que pouvaient l'être d'autres mères et filles.

_ Vous prendrez un petit-déjeuner, mademoiselle Clove ? s'enquit Portia.

_ Non, je vais juste prendre une barre de céréales que je mangerais en route.

_ Ne mets pas de miettes partout sur les sièges de ta voiture, ils sont en cuir. lança distraitement sa mère.

Clove leva les yeux au ciel et ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Elle se contenta de prendre une barre de céréales dans le placard, enfila ses sandales Jimmy Choo à talons compensés beiges, empoigna son sac Louis Vuitton et sortit. Elle monta ensuite dans sa Toyota Prius, cadeau de sa mère pour son 16ème anniversaire – elle au moins elle y pensait, contrairement à son père qui s'était contenté de l'appeler – et enclencha le contact.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dans son Audi décapotable flambant neuve, Cato Hadley roulait sur les routes de Los Angeles, en direction de son nouveau lycée. Cato était quelqu'un d'indiscipliné, qui n'aimait pas respecter les règles. Après tout, son père lui laissait pas mal de liberté. En fait, il faisait même à peine attention à son fils, et passait très peu de temps avec lui, il était tout le temps en train de travailler. Quand il était petit, Cato était blessé de l'attitude de son père. Après tout, sa mère était partie quand il avait 6 ans, et il avait besoin de son père. Mais à force, il avait fini par s'habituer. Il profitait même pleinement de cette liberté. À 18 ans, Cato avait redoublé deux fois, il entrait donc en première cette année, alors qu'il était censé entrer à la fac. Les études, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Ce que Cato aimait, c'était faire la fête, boire de l'alcool, prendre de la drogue et coucher avec à peu près toutes les filles qui lui passaient sous la main. Cato était d'ailleurs tellement indiscipliné qu'il s'était fait virer de son lycée l'an dernier, en Caroline du Nord pour cause bah... d'indisciplines. Mais la réaction de son père n'avait pas été celle qu'un père «normal» aurait eu. Jack Hadley n'a pas crié, et n'a pas consigné son fils à vie. Il s'est contenté de lui dire : «ça tombe bien, j'ai été muté à Los Angeles. On aurait déménagé de toute façon, et ton lycée n'est pas digne de gens de notre milieu». Peut-être que Jack Hadley n'était pas le père de l'année, mais au moins, Cato pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

_West Beverly Hills High School_, indiquait un panneau. _Je suppose que c'est là_, songea Cato en tournant, cherchant à présent une place pour se garer. Rien qu'en voyant le parking, il sut que ce lycée n'avait rien à voir avec son ancien lycée. Le parking était bondé de voitures plus coûteuses les unes que les autres. _Enfin je vais fréquenter des gens aussi riches que moi, Dieu merci._ Ça lui changeait de son lycée de pauvres de Caroline du Nord, où beaucoup d'élèves venaient en bus, même ayant le permis. _Ridicule._ Il repéra une place vide et manœuvra pour se garer, quand il vit une Toyota Prius se diriger également vers la place. _Désolé,_ songea-t-il avec un petit sourire en se garant avant de sortir de sa voiture. La Toyota Prius se gara juste en face de lui, et une fille en sortit, l'air furibond. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Elle était belle, c'était un fait indéniable. Même si elle semblait sur le point de le tuer.

_ Eh ! Toi ! C'est _ma _place ! vociféra-t-elle.

_ C'est _ma_ place ! Quelqu'un est resté en maternelle, à ce que je vois. singea le jeune homme.

_ Mais je rêve ! T'es qui pour me parler comme ça, toi ?

_ Cato Hadley, le nouveau. Ravi de te rencontrer.

_ Un nouveau ? Génial. Donc, en tant que nouveau, je vais donc t'apprendre que la place où tu viens de te garer, c'est _la mienne._ Je me gare tout le temps ici.

_ Sauf aujourd'hui, on dirait.

_ Bien sûr que si, puisque tu vas déplacer ta voiture _maintenant_.

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu es qui, d'abord ?

_ Clove Kentwell. La reine du lycée, si tu préfères. Donc, si tu ne bouges pas ta voiture _dans la seconde_, je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

_ Je serais ravi de te voir essayer. Bon, je suis désolé, mais je dois te laisser. J'espère qu'on aura quelques cours en commun, _beauté._ Ça pourrait être marrant.

Puis, avec un clin d'œil, il la contourna et s'éloigna. Il savait qu'il l'avait vexée. Et il adorait ça. Il en avait connu, des reines de lycées, des filles populaires dans son ancien lycée – et oui, même son pathétique lycée avait eu des filles populaires. Il était «sorti» avec quelques unes d'entre elles – enfin, par «sorti», il voulait surtout dire «couché», mais peu importe. C'était bien souvent des filles superficielles. Et c'était très amusant de les faire enrager. Et pour être enragée, Clove était enragée. _Personne_ ne lui parlait jamais comme ça. _Personne_ ne lui prenait jamais sa place de parking. Même si ce nouveau était assez sexy dans son genre... _non, non, non !_ Le nouveau était un abruti. Et elle allait lui faire payer. Et puis, Clove avait déjà un petit ami, et un petit ami sexy avec ça. Le seul hic, c'est que ce petit ami si sexy avait fait vœu de chasteté... _tu fais chier, Marvel._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Katniss Everdeen rejoignit sa meilleure amie Glimmer Belcourt à son casier. Cette année s'annonçait mal. Son père, divorcé de sa mère depuis que Katniss avait 1 an, venait d'emménager avec sa nouvelle famille. Et comme si le fait que Katniss ait à peine vu son père, pour couronner le tout, il fallait que ce dernier ait une fille de 14 ans avec sa nouvelle femme. Et bien sûr, ladite fille allait entamer sa première année de lycée à West Beverly Hills High. _Génial._

«Tu verras, Primrose est une fille adorable, soit juste gentille avec elle», lui avait dit son père. Bien sûr qu'elle avait l'air d'une fille adorable. Son père lui avait montré une photo. Mais Katniss se foutait que Primrose soit une fille adorable. Elle allait juste l'éviter au maximum. Pourvu qu'elle ne se mette pas à la coller partout... Clove, la meilleure amie de Katniss, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Alors que Katniss comptait éviter Primrose au maximum, Clove avait l'idée de l'intégrer dans son groupe de suivantes, afin de l'avoir à l'œil. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Clove pouvait être vraiment méchantes avec ses suivantes, et la dernière chose dont Katniss avait besoin, c'était bien que Primrose aille se plaindre à son père pour lui dire que les copines de sa demi-sœur la tyrannisaient. Mais quand Clove avait une idée en tête, pas moyen de la lui retirer.

_ Hey, Everdeen. Ça va ? s'enquit Glimmer.

_ Pas trop... tu sais que ma demi-sœur vient aujourd'hui.

_ Ah oui... la fille de ton père. Celle que Clove veut rallier à son groupe de soldats.

_ Voilà. Rappelle-moi pourquoi Clove veut faire ça, d'ailleurs ?

_ Je crois qu'elle veut t'aider.

_ Eh bien, comme je lui ai dit, ce n'est définitivement pas la bonne méthode. On sait toutes les deux comment est Clove avec ses suivantes. Après, Primrose va aller pleurer à mon père que mon amie Clove la torture, et c'est moi qui vais tout prendre. En plus de ça, j'avais l'intention d'éviter ma demi-sœur. Enfin, changeons de sujet.

_ Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau, cette année.

_ Il y a des nouveaux à chaque rentrée, Glimmer. Tu sais, des 3èmes rentrent chaque année.

_ Non, pas un 3ème, un première. Apparemment, il a 18 ans, mais comme il a redoublé deux fois, il entre en première. Et apparemment, il est canon.

_ Tu es bien renseignée, dis-moi. Ça y est, la croqueuse d'hommes a encore frappé.

_ Oh, la ferme ! rigola Glimmer en donnant un coup de hanche à son amie.

Puis, leur meilleure amie Clove les rejoignit, l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

_ Wouah... je connais quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu ses corn-flakes, ce matin. la taquina Katniss.

_ Non. Un abruti de nouveau m'a pris ma place de parking. C'est le monde à l'envers !

_ Attends... ce nouveau, il t'a donné son nom ? lança Glimmer.

_ Oui, je crois qu'il s'appelle Cato Hadley ou un truc dans le genre... mais quelle importance ?

_ Oh mon Dieu, Clove ! C'est lui !

_ _Lui_ qui ?

_ Le nouveau, dont tout le monde parle ! Il faut que tu me dises s'il est aussi sexy que ce que tout le monde dit !

Clove et Katniss levèrent les yeux au ciel. _C'est reparti._ Glimmer avait perdu sa virginité au milieu de l'année de seconde, et depuis, elle était insatiable côté mecs. Ce qui faisait que Clove se sentait peu sûre d'elle par rapport à sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle-même était encore vierge, alors qu'elle avait un copain, et Glimmer, qui était officiellement célibataire, avait néanmoins une certaine... liberté dans sa vie sexuelle.

_ Glimmer. Il est _hors de question _que tu couches avec lui. Il y a des tas d'autres mecs canons, dans le lycée. Mais tu ne coucheras pas avec cet idiot arrogant qui se croit mieux que moi. Ou sinon, je ne te connais plus.

Katniss et Glimmer échangèrent un sourire. Elles pensaient à la même chose : si le fameux Cato était en effet arrogant et sûr de lui, ça voulait dire qu'il était l'équivalent de Clove au masculin.

_ Oh, super. soupira Clove en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses amies suivirent son regard pour voir débarquer vers elles Finch Crossley. Finch Crossley était une fille qui, depuis la 3ème, essayait sans succès de copiner avec Clove, Katniss et Glimmer. Clove avait toujours décrété que Finch était une marginale, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ait une loseuse pareille dans son groupe. En même temps, c'est vrai que Finch ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour s'arranger. Elle avait tout le temps des couettes de petite-fille, portait un appareil dentaire, – bon, ça, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute – des lunettes immondes – ça, c'était en partie sa faute, sachant qu'il existait quand même des lunettes très cool – et s'habillait toujours de façon ringarde. Et malgré le fait que Clove passe son temps à se moquer d'elle et la surnomme «Face de renard», Finch continuait à s'obstiner à vouloir être son amie. Soit elle était stupide, soit elle était vraiment obstinée.

_ Salut, les filles ! lança Finch d'un ton joyeux, de sa voix aigüe.

_ Si vous l'ignorez, cette drôle de petite chose va disparaître. lança méchamment Clove à ses amies, ignorant superbement Finch. Cette dernière baissa la tête et s'éloigna, retenant ses larmes suite à cette énième humiliation. Dès que Finch fut partie, Clove poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et de frustration.

_ Non mais je rêve ! Jamais elle va comprendre, celle-là ?!

_ T'as peut-être été un peu dure, non ? lança timidement Katniss.

_ Un peu dure ? Tu te fiches de moi, Kat'. Face de renard est une grosse nulle. Et il va falloir qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux pas être son amie.

_ Salut, ma puce. lança une voix derrière Clove, alors qu'un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et que quelqu'un déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Clove sourit et se retourna pour embrasser Marvel. _Qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon !_ Pourquoi alors fallait-il qu'il ait fait vœu de chasteté ? _Ah, les mecs de lacrosse et leurs idées bizarres..._ enfin, sauf que les amis de Marvel de l'équipe de lacrosse n'avaient pas fait de ridicule vœu de chasteté, _eux au moins._

__ _Salut. répondit-elle.

_ Clove est de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui. plaisanta Katniss.

_ Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit Marvel.

_ Un idiot m'a prit ma place de parking, ce matin. grommela Clove.

_ Et il paraît que l'idiot est canon. ajouta Glimmer.

_ Sauf que je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne coucheras pas avec cet idiot. Hors de question que tu fraternises avec l'ennemi.

_ Parce-qu'il est déjà l'ennemi ? demanda Marvel d'un ton amusé.

_ Il faut qu'il apprenne sa place !

_Oh, génial._ Et pour couronner le tout, voilà que le fameux nouveau arrivait justement dans leur direction. Clove le vit au bout du couloir.

_ Et voilà. Il ne manquait plus que lui. soupira-t-elle.

_ C'est lui, le nouveau ? Le blond ? demanda Katniss.

_ Je suppose.

_ Il est sexy. remarqua Glimmer.

_ Glim'...

_ Je sais, ne pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Mais quand même, c'est du gâchis.

_ Je m'en fous. Trouve-toi un autre morceau de viande. Et de préférence, un qui ne me manque pas de respect.

Cato l'idiot passa finalement à leur hauteur, et Clove le fusilla du regard. Ce à quoi il répondit avec un clin d'œil et un sourire narquois.

_ T'es toujours fâchée ? lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

_ T'es toujours en vie ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire... dis, ça t'ennuierait de me dire dans quelle direction se trouve le bureau du principal Snow ?

_ Oui, ça m'ennuierait.

_ Allez, tu vas pas bouder éternellement pour une place de parking !

_ Très bien. Le bureau du principal, c'est au bout du couloir de droite.

Évidemment, le bureau du principal se trouvait au bout du couloir de gauche. Mais elle avait envie de laisser le nouveau se perdre un peu. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

_ Merci de l'info, ma jolie. Je vais aller dans le couloir de gauche, alors.

Puis, avec un dernier clin d'œil, il se dirigea vers le couloir de gauche, laissant une Clove offusquée. Glimmer lui fit un petit signe de la main, mais un regard de Clove lui fit baisser sa main immédiatement.

_ Je le déteste officiellement. lança Clove en fusillant du regard l'endroit où Cato venait de disparaître.

_ Je le déteste aussi. J'aime pas comment il flirte avec toi. grogna Marvel.

_ Oh, pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de cet abruti. rétorqua Clove en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est pas une question de jalousie. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les mecs qui s'amusent à flirter avec ma copine.

_ Oui, si tu le dis. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de cet idiot, mais bon...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Primrose Everdeen avançait d'un pas peu sûr vers le casier qu'on lui avait attribué. C'était son premier jour de sa première année dans ce lycée. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. D'autant que sa demi-sœur, Katniss Everdeen, la première fille de son père, était en première dans ce lycée. Prim n'avait jamais vu sa demi-sœur. Elle espérait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec elle. D'après les chuchotements de couloir, Katniss était la meilleure amie de la fille la plus populaire du lycée, ce qui en faisait donc une fille très populaire. Prim, elle, ne risquait pas d'être populaire. Elle était si petite et transparente que plein d'élèves plus âgés l'avaient déjà bousculée sans l'apercevoir. Sans faire attention, elle bouscula une jeune fille noire d'à peu près son âge.

_ Oh, mince ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

_ Ça ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas facile, la première journée de la première année, hein ? J'entre en 3ème, et je suppose que toi aussi. répondit la fille en lui faisant un gentil sourire.

_ Oh que oui. Je m'appelle Prim. Primrose Everdeen, en fait, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Prim.

_ D'accord, Prim. Moi, je m'appelle Rue. Rue Barnette.

_ Enchantée, Rue.

_ Tu dis que ton nom de famille est Everdeen ? Ça veut dire que tu es la sœur de Katniss Everdeen ?

_ Sa demi-sœur, en fait. C'est une longue histoire, je t'en parlerais plus tard, mais... comment tu connais Katniss ?

_ On était dans le même collège. Je l'admirais tellement, enfin j'admirais surtout sa meilleure amie Clove Kentwell, mais j'admirais Katniss aussi. J'ai toujours voulu être leur amie, mais je n'ai jamais su comment les approcher. Mais tu dois bien la connaître, alors !

_ Pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, en fait.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Comme je t'ai dit, longue histoire.

_ J'ai tout mon temps.

_ En fait, mon père s'est séparé de la mère de Katniss quand elle avait un an. Puis, il a épousé ma mère, et, bah, je suis née. Lui a vu Katniss, mais pas beaucoup, et moi, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

_ Oh, je vois.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Oh, formidable. soupira Katniss en apercevant la fameuse Primrose, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle la reconnut grâce à la photo que son père lui avait donnée.

_ Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda Clove.

_ Rien. s'empressa de répondre Katniss. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Clove voie Primrose. Sauf que son amie suivit son regard, et aperçut la petite blonde.

_ C'est qui, elle ? demanda Clove. _Génial._

__ _Personne.

_ Ne me mens pas, Katniss. C'est elle, Primrose ?

_ Clove...

Mais Clove ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'était déjà dirigée vers la petite blonde.

_ Tu es Primrose Everdeen, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, c'est moi... pourquoi ?

_ Enchantée. Je m'appelle Clove Kentwell, je suis la meilleure amie de Katniss.

_ Oh ! Salut.

_ Écoute, j'organise une fête ce soir pour la rentrée et... il y a toujours des gens qui essaient de s'introduire sans invitation. Ça te dirais de venir pour contrôler si les gens qui viennent sont bien invités ? Tu pourras profiter de la fête, aussi, mais bon, tu devras surtout surveiller qui entre. Et si tu fais ça correctement, tu pourras manger avec nous pendant une semaine, et plus si tu as du potentiel.

_ Oh, je sais pas si mes parents voudront et...

_ Dis leur que Katniss y sera, et ils seront d'accord.

_ Je leur en parlerais. Rue peut venir, aussi ?

Clove jeta un petit coup d'œil à la fille à côté de Prim, avant de sourire.

_ Bien sûr. Vous serez plus efficaces, à deux. Tu as un téléphone ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Donne le moi, je vais enregistrer mon numéro.

Primrose tendit son BlackBerry à Clove, qui enregistra son numéro dans la zone «C» avant de rendre son téléphone à Prim avec un sourire.

_ À ce soir, j'espère !

Puis, elle rejoignit ses amis. Prim observa son téléphone. Dans la zone «C» était inscrit le nom de «Clove Kentwell», avec son numéro en-dessous. C'était réel. Ce n'était que le premier jour, et Prim avait déjà le numéro de la fille la plus populaire du lycée, qui l'avait invitée à sa fête. Et qui était la meilleure amie de sa demi-sœur. _Rien que ça._

_ Oh, j'y crois pas que tu aies le numéro de Clove ! Tu peux me le passer ? s'extasia Rue.

_ Bien sûr. Je peux avoir le tien, aussi ?

_ Oui, bien sûr !

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove s'assit à une chaise pour le premier cours, le cours d'anglais, et Marvel s'assit devant elle. Elle commença à sortir ses affaires et s'arrêta net en voyant un jeune homme blond entrer dans la salle.

_ Oh, c'est une blague.

_Super_. Cato était dans sa classe en anglais. Pourvu que ce soit le seul cours qu'ils aient en commun... évidemment, cet imbécile prit la table juste à côté de la sienne, et lui fit un sourire en coin.

_ Tiens, tiens... on dirait qu'on a au moins un cours en commun.

_ Et j'espère que ce sera bien le seul.

_ J'espère que non.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et Cato étouffa un petit rire. Puis, il vit un mec devant Clove le foudroyer du regard. _Il veut quoi, lui ?_ Cato leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, et après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin, le mec se retourna. _Ma vie dans ce lycée risque d'être marrante,_ songea Cato avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en observant Clove qui faisait mine d'être absorbée par son agenda blanc à couverture matelassée.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

À l'heure du déjeuner, Cato réalisa qu'il lui fallait un guide, dans ce lycée. Au début, il avait songé à demander à ce mec qui était dans son cours d'anglais, – ils avaient l'air d'avoir plus ou moins le même caractère – mais comme ce dernier semblait toujours sur le point de lui bondir dessus pour lui arracher la gorge, il s'était ravisé. Puis, il aperçut deux garçons, seuls à une table au fond. Il posa donc son plateau sur leur table. L'un avait les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux verts. L'autre était blond aux yeux bleus.

_ Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

_ Euh... ouais. répondit celui avec les cheveux châtains.

_ Super. Je m'appelle Cato Hadley.

_ Ah, oui, tu es le nouveau dont tout le monde parle. Je suis Peeta Mellark, et lui, c'est mon meilleur ami, Gale Hawthorne. répondit le blond.

_ Peeta ? Tu sais que tu as un nom de sandwich ? rigola Cato.

_ M'en parle pas. Je hais mes parents de m'avoir donné ce prénom. répondit Peeta avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Alors, Cato... tu connais déjà des gens, à peu près, ici ? demanda Gale.

_ Plus ou moins... la reine du lycée m'a déjà dans le nez.

_ Ouch... Clove Kentwell ?

_ Ouais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle t'ait dans le nez ?

_ Je lui ai pris sa précieuse place de parking «attitrée».

_ Tu sais que c'est jamais bon que Clove Kentwell t'ait dans le collimateur ? À l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà être en train d'imaginer mille façons pour te le faire payer.

_ Peu importe. Elle est assez sexy, dans son genre.

_ Elle est aussi assez en couple, dans son genre. lança Peeta.

_ Avec qui ?

_ Marvel Sanford, _le_ mec populaire. C'est le couple star du lycée. répondit Peeta en lui désignant le mec qui l'avait tué du regard en anglais. Le fameux Marvel était assis à une table avec ce qui semblait être tous ses copains, et riait bruyamment.

_ Oh, d'accord. Lui aussi, il m'a dans le nez. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_ Aurais-tu flirté avec Clove ?

_ Légèrement.

_ Alors, tout s'explique. Marvel est un petit ami très possessif.

_ Enfin, t'as peut-être tes chances avec Clove quand même. Marvel a fait vœu de chasteté, et elle n'est pas vraiment ravie à propos de ça. renchérit Gale.

Cato ricana. _Vœu de chasteté, sérieusement ? _Selon Cato, il y avait un genre de mecs bien spécifique qui faisait vœu de chasteté. Le genre gay.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove soupira devant sa salade. Cette première journée commençait très mal. Elle avait _trois _cours en commun avec Cato : l'anglais, les maths et l'histoire. Et ce n'était que le début de la journée.

_ Pourquoi il mange avec les losers ? s'interrogea Glimmer en plissant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

Clove suivit le regard de son amie pour voir Cato manger avec ces gros nuls de Peeta Mellark et Gale Hawthorne. Elle ricana. Cet imbécile allait tuer sa réputation lui-même en traînant avec ces deux losers. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient gays, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas dit clairement. Et, oui, c'était Clove elle-même qui avait lancé la rumeur. Mais sérieusement ! Ils faisaient _tout_ ensemble. Ils allaient même aux toilettes ensemble. _Les filles_ vont aux toilettes ensemble. Pas les mecs. Bientôt, tout le monde allait dire que Cato faisait des plans à trois avec Peeta et Gale.

_ Peut-être parce-que _c'est_ un loser. répondit Clove.

_ Il a pas l'air d'un loser, pourtant. Non, sérieusement, Clove ! Tu peux pas le laisser traîner avec ces losers !

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce-que ce mec a tout pour être populaire.

_ Je m'en fiche.

Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée qui pouvait au premier abord sembler débile, mais une idée de génie. Elle allait inviter Cato à sa fête. Ça pourrait être marrant. Comme ça, elle verrait s'il avait le potentiel de faire partie des populaires ou s'il devait simplement rester avec les losers. Et s'il avait le potentiel d'être populaire, il allait forcément finir dans l'équipe de lacrosse. Et Marvel allait lui faire subir le bizutage habituel. Ce qui lui ferait les pieds.

_ Attendez-moi là. lança-t-elle à Glimmer, Katniss et ses suivantes en se dirigeant vers la table de Cato, Gale et Peeta.

_ Salut, Cato. lança-t-elle de son ton ennuyé qu'elle utilisait face aux personnes qu'elle considérait inférieures à elle.

Elle entendit un toussotement du côté de Mellark et Hawthorne, et, d'un ton excédé, rétorqua :

_ Quoi ?

_ Je crois que Gale et Peeta sont vexés que tu les aies pas salués. répondit Cato.

_ Je ne salue pas les animaux. Je suis venue te parler.

_ À moi ? Pourquoi ?

_ J'organise une fête, ce soir. Ça te dit de venir ?

_ Tu veux m'inviter à ta fête ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est surprenant.

_ Tu viendras, oui ou non ?

_ Je sais pas. Peut-être. Enregistre ton numéro là-dedans et tu verras. sourit-il en lui tendant son I-phone.

Elle enregistra son numéro avant de lui rendre son téléphone.

_ N'oublie pas que ta réputation se joue sur tes fréquentations. Donc je te conseille vivement de venir. Car je ne ferais pas cette proposition deux fois. Envoie-moi un sms pour avoir les coordonnées. lança-t-elle avant de retourner voir ses amies.

Une fois Clove partie, Peeta se pencha vers Cato.

_ Tu ne vas pas y aller, j'espère ?

_ Bien sûr que si. Et vous aussi.

_ Pardon ? répondit Gale en manquant de s'étouffer.

_ Bah quoi ? Ça pourrait être marrant.

_ J'ai pas envie d'aller à une fête de Clove Kentwell ! Elle ne nous a pas invités, et en plus, c'est la rentrée !

_ Oh, Gale, détends-toi un peu ! On est vendredi, tu auras tout le week-end pour récupérer.

_ Sauf que Clove ne nous laissera jamais entrer. répondit Peeta.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle va rester à la porte contrôler les invités. Elle va sans doute charger quelqu'un d'autre à cette tâche. Et je dirais à ce quelqu'un d'autre que Clove m'a invité, et que je vous ai invité. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Puis, il envoya un sms à Clove :

_Je viens. Où et à quelle heure ?_

_-Cato._

Il reçut une réponse presque immédiatement.

_979 Bel Air Rd, Los Angeles, à 20h._

_-Clove._

Cato esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Cette fête promettait d'être très amusante.

**Note de l'auteur :** **Que va-t-il se passer à la fête de Clove ? Suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Oui, ma nouvelle fic est un peu un mélange de Gossip Girl, Pretty Little Liars et 90210 ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et si c'est le cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : review, follow et favorite ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**** Merci de vos reviews ! J'avais en effet envie d'écrire une fic un peu plus légère, après avoir fini «22 morts», qui était une fic assez sombre (en même temps, il suffit de voir le titre). Donc je suis contente que ça vous plaise !**

**Et pour rassurer l'anonnyme «Darling» : non, ne t'en fais pas, Gale et Peeta ne sont pas gays ensemble ^^ C'est juste Clove qui a lancé cette rumeur.**

Clove fut rassurée de s'apercevoir, en cours de français, qu'au moins Cato ne partageait pas ce cours avec elle. Et puis, elle se retrouvait avec Katniss et Johanna Mason, l'une de ses suivantes. Et l'une des seules suivantes qu'elle considérait plus comme une amie que comme un larbin.

_ Il paraît que le nouveau prof de français est super bizarre. lança Johanna en s'asseyant à côté de Clove.

_ Bizarre comment ? s'enquit Katniss.

_ Bizarre dans le genre flippant.

_ Donc, notre nouveau prof de français sera un psychopathe. Formidable. répondit Clove en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, un homme d'environ la quarantaine entra dans la salle. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, des yeux bleus et une barbe d'au moins 3 jours. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air flippant, dans son genre. Clove leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait les profs les plus bizarres ? L'an dernier, l'ancien prof de français était bizarre, aussi. Déjà, il louchait sur son décolleté. Et parfois, quand il se postait derrière elle pour regarder sa feuille, il en profitait pour lui «masser» les épaules (enfin, surtout pour sentir son soutien-gorge en dessous de son haut). _Dégoûtant._ Dieu merci, il avait démissionné. Sauf que si ce nouveau prof prenait la relève, ça n'allait pas le faire _du tout._

_ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Haymitch Abernathy, je suis votre nouveau professeur de français. J'espère que vous vous sentirez bien dans ma classe, cette année, et que je vous ferais progresser correctement en français.

_Et moi, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas un gros pervers comme votre prédécesseur,_ songea Clove.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le soir, en rentrant chez elle, Primrose se demanda longuement comment elle allait demander à ses parents pour la fête de Clove. Parce-qu'elle n'avait jamais été invitée à aucune fête auparavant. Et qui dit grosse fête dit alcool. Son père n'allait pas être forcément d'accord.

_ Coucou ! lança-t-elle en déposant son sac dans l'entrée.

_ Salut, ma puce ! Alors, cette première journée ? s'enquit sa mère, Kate Everdeen.

_ C'était super !

_ Tu as vu Katniss ? demanda son père, Alan Everdeen.

Prim soupira. Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment vu sa demi-sœur, et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Car à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait dans les couloirs, Katniss l'évitait. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. D'accord, c'est vrai que Katniss devait être triste de ne pas avoir beaucoup vu son père, alors que Prim l'a eu pour elle toute sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, non ?

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue. Mais bon, ce n'est que la première journée, je dois prendre mes repères, au lycée, tout ça.

_ Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant cru que Katniss allait t'aider, te guider... c'est bizarre.

_ Peu importe. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Me demander quoi, Prim ?

_ Eh bien... une fille de première organise une fête, ce soir, et elle m'a invité. C'est une amie de Katniss et... elle a l'air sympa.

_ Une fête dès la rentrée ? Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable... comment s'appelle cette fille qui t'a invitée ? Et si elle est en première, comment elle te connaît ? Et pourquoi elle t'invite dès le premier jour ?

_ Elle s'appelle Clove Kentwell. Et elle s'est présentée elle-même comme étant la meilleure amie de Katniss. Peut-être qu'elle m'invite pour nous aider à nous rapprocher, je sais pas... s'il te plaît, papa !

_ Laisse la y aller, Alan. C'est bien, qu'elle se fasse des amis.

_ Tu as l'adresse de cette fille ?

_ Oui, elle me l'a donnée par sms.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais téléphoner à ses parents, pour savoir quel genre de fêtes leur fille organise.

_ Papa ! Tu ne vas pas appeler les parents de Clove, quand même ! La honte !

Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la chose. Son père appelant les parents de Clove, leur posant mille questions... _quelle horreur._ Elle serait tout de suite placardée comme petite fille à son papa. Et Clove ne voudrait sans doute pas être son amie après ça. Et si Clove ne voulait pas être son amie, elle n'aurait pas la chance de sympathiser avec Katniss.

_ D'accord. Je ne vais pas appeler les parents de Clove. Mais je vais au moins appeler Katniss pour qu'elle m'en dise un peu plus sur son amie. Et selon ce que me dira Katniss, tu pourras ou non aller à cette fête.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Katniss s'effondra sur son lit en soupirant profondément. Elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée. Elle avait réussi à éviter Primrose au maximum, au moins pour cette première journée. Et elle comptait en faire autant pour le reste de l'année, et l'année de terminale. Sauf que... elle avait oublié la fête de Clove. Clove qui avait invité Primrose à sa fête. Elle grogna. _Clove a beau être ma meilleure amie, parfois je la déteste réellement, _songea-t-elle. Elle croisa les bras sur sa tête, quand sa mère ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le téléphone fixe dans la main. Jessica Hayes (anciennement Everdeen) et sa fille ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, elle aurait pu être la mère de Primrose.

_ Katniss ? C'est ton père.

Katniss se redressa, surprise. Pourquoi son père l'appelait-il ? Puis, elle serra les dents. _Primrose._ Évidemment. La pauvre petite avait dû aller se plaindre à son papa sur le fait que Katniss l'avait évitée toute la journée. En soupirant, la jeune fille prit le téléphone de mauvaise grâce avant de le porter à son oreille.

_ Allô ?

_ Katniss ? s'enquit son père à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle se retint de pousser un grognement de frustration. Évidemment, que c'était elle ! Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait appelée, sur qui pensait-il tomber ?

_ Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu as passé une bonne rentrée ?

_ Ça va. répondit-elle un peu plus froidement que prévu. Mais sérieusement. Il ne l'appelait quand même pas pour faire la causette, si ?

_ Écoute, Katniss... Prim m'a parlé d'une fête qu'une de tes copines de classe organisait, et je voulais savoir... comment est cette copine ? Quel genre de fêtes elle organise ?

Katniss soupira bruyamment. Elle aurait dû se douter que son père ne l'appelait pas pour avoir des nouvelles. Il s'inquiétait juste pour la pauvre petite Prim.

_ Clove ? C'est ma meilleure amie. Et elle a déjà organisé plusieurs fêtes, et il y a toujours une bonne ambiance, et il n'y a jamais eu le moindre dérapage. Je lui fais confiance, et tu peux en faire autant.

_ Katniss... ne le prends pas comme ça, je ne voulais pas dire du mal de ton amie. Mais bon, tu me parles de lui faire confiance alors que je ne la connais pas, cette petite.

_ Moi, tu me connais. Et je serais à cette fête.

Elle dût presque se forcer pour dire «tu me connais». Puisque son père l'avait à peine vue, donc elle ne voyait pas très bien comment il pourrait la «connaître».

_ Tu sais, papa, si tu m'as appelée juste pour me parler de Primrose et de la fête de Clove...

_ Non, je ne t'ai pas appelée juste pour ça. Tu sais, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été un père modèle pour toi...

_ Tu veux dire, si on considère le fait que tu aies quitté maman quand j'avais seulement 1 an pour t'installer à Seattle avec ta nouvelle famille ? Et que tu aies été à peine présent ces 15 dernières années ? Je dirais même ces 16 dernières années, car je ne savais même pas comment tu étais quand j'étais bébé et que tu étais toujours avec maman, peut-être que tu n'étais pas plus présent et...

Elle avait dit ça plus méchamment que ce qu'elle l'avait voulu à la base. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Toutes ces années d'absence de son père l'avaient blessée.

_ Mais je veux me rattraper. C'est pour ça qu'on a emménagé ici. Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi.

_ Et comment ?

_ J'avais dans l'idée qu'on pourrait aller dîner, un soir. Tu en penses quoi ?

Katniss faillit laisser tomber le téléphone. _Il était sérieux ? _Il pensait vraiment pouvoir rattraper toutes ces années d'absence comme ça, en un clin d'œil ? _Enfin, il veux au moins essayer. _Et malgré tout, il était son père, et il lui avait manqué. Elle voulait lui laisser une chance.

_ Ça pourrait être chouette. admit-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ C'est super, il faudra donc qu'on organise ça, alors. Et, Katniss, une dernière chose ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux essayer de surveiller un peu Prim, ce soir ?

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle allait s'amuser à jouer les baby-sitters...

_ D'accord.

_ Merci beaucoup, ma chérie.

Puis, il raccrocha. Presque aussitôt, Katniss envoya un sms à Clove :

_Merci pour le baby-sitting dont j'hérite grâce à toi -_-'_

_-K._

Sa meilleure amie l'appela presque aussitôt.

_ De quel baby-sitting tu parles ?

_ Mon père m'a appelée pour que je «surveille» Primrose à ta fête. Formidable, ton idée de l'inviter.

_ Attends, ralentis... ton _père_ t'a appelée ? Juste pour te parler de baby Everdeen ?

_ Pas seulement pour ça. Il dit qu'il veut qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Il veut qu'on aille manger ensemble, un soir.

_ Oh... c'est une bonne chose, non ?

_ Je sais pas. Il a l'air de vraiment vouloir faire des efforts. Il m'a dit qu'il avait déménagé à Los Angeles exprès pour qu'on se voit plus.

_ Au moins, ton père fait des efforts pour toi. Le mien vit à New-York avec une parfaite fiancée, une parfaite belle-fille et ne fait que me balancer des paroles en l'air.

_ Ton père tient à toi aussi, Clo'.

_ Peut-être. Mais je veux pas parler de lui. D'ailleurs, tu devrais être en train de te préparer pour ma fête, au lieu de papoter au téléphone.

_ Ah oui, ta fête... en parlant de ça, pourquoi tu as invité le nouveau ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture.

_ C'est toujours le cas. C'est juste un test. Pour voir s'il a oui ou non le potentiel de faire partie des populaires, ou s'il est juste bon à traîner avec ces losers de Tic et Tac.

Katniss esquissa un sourire amusé. C'était Clove tout craché. Trouver des surnoms pour tous ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Tic et Tac... qui pouvait bien avoir l'honneur de porter ces surnoms ?

_ Tic et Tac ?

_ Oui, Tic et Tac. Tu sais, ces deux écureuils répugnants qui font toujours tout ensemble, je les ai toujours soupçonnés d'être gays. Comme Peeta Mellark et Gale Hawthorne.

_ Clove ! Tic et Tac sont frères. Et puis, tu n'as aucune preuve que Peeta Mellark et Gale Hawthorne sont gays.

_ Oh, peu importe ! À toute à l'heure ! lança Clove sur un ton guilleret avant de raccrocher.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Peeta, Gale et Cato arrivèrent quasiment en même temps à la fête de Clove. Peeta observa bouche-bée l'immense jardin de la résidence Kentwell. Il n'était pas surpris, il savait que Clove était riche – elle faisait d'ailleurs tout pour le montrer. Il était impressionné, car il n'imaginait pas que l'étendue de sa richesse allait jusqu'ici. Peeta n'était pas quelqu'un de pauvre en soi, il était... juste normal. Sauf que sa maison normale pourrait sans doute loger 10 fois dans l'immense résidence de Clove.

_ Bon. C'est gagné, je suis déjà mal à l'aise. Visiblement, Clove n'a jamais menti sur sa richesse. lança Gale.

Peeta acquiesça, et Cato se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sa maison était sans doute aussi grande que celle de Clove, peut-être même plus. Il n'était nullement impressionné.

_ Juste par curiosité... quel travail font les parents de Clove ? s'enquit-il tout de même. Car pour avoir une maison comme ça, ils ne devaient pas faire de «simples» métiers.

_ Sa mère est créatrice de mode. répondit Gale.

_ Et son père, il fait quoi ?

_ On sait pas vraiment... ses parents sont divorcés, et son père vit à New-York.

Puis, il se tut brusquement, comme s'il en avait trop dit, et Cato se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette manie que tout le monde avait de marcher sur des œufs avec Clove... il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gale hésitait à lui dire que les parents de Clove étaient divorcés. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait attaquer Clove sur ses problèmes de famille, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à faire quelque chose d'aussi petit... les 3 garçons se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, où deux filles qui semblaient être en 3ème se tenaient.

_ Bonsoir. Vous avez une invitation ? demanda la petite noire.

_ J'ai un sms de Clove. Ça suffit ? répondit Cato en lui montrant le sms.

_ D'accord. Vas-y. répondit-elle. Cato entra, et Peeta et Gale commencèrent à le suivre, quand la petite blonde lança :

_ Eh ! Et eux, ils sont invités ?

_ C'est moi qui les ai invités. répondit Cato avec nonchalance.

_ C'est pas Clove qui les a invités ?

_ Oh, ça ne l'embêtera pas. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

_ Je sais pas si elle sera contente...

_ Oh, allez, il y a tellement de monde qu'elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte. Et puis, elle profite de sa fête, vous allez pas la déranger pour ça.

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant avant que la petite noire réponde, d'un ton un peu hésitant :

_ D'accord, allez-y. Mais on veut pas d'ennuis avec Clove.

_ Vous en aurez pas. Venez, les mecs.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove esquissa un sourire satisfait. Comme chaque année, sa fête de la rentrée était géniale. Elle discutait avec Glimmer et Katniss quand Marvel arriva, en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis de l'équipe de lacrosse, Finnick Odair et Tresh Morrowson.

_ Ta fête déchire, Clove ! s'exclama Finnick en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

_ Merci, Odair.

Marvel déposa un baiser sur sa joue en souriant. Puis, il regarda vers la porte d'entrée et, apercevant Cato, il fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

_ C'est une blague ? Qui a invité ce guignol ?

Clove suivit le regard de son petit ami, et eut un petit sourire en coin.

_ Moi.

_ T'es sérieuse là ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_ C'est un test ! Je te dirais tout plus tard.

_ Ouais, si tu veux... et eux, tu les as invités aussi ?

_ Qui _eux_ ?

_ Oh c'est pas vrai... qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? s'exclama Tresh en plissant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

_ Mais qui ?

Clove suivit le regard de ses amis, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes. Cato était suivi de... Peeta Mellark et Gale Hawthorne. _C'est une blague ?_

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là, eux ? Je ne les ai jamais invités ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers les 3 garçons.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Oh, oh... Clove à midi. chuchota Peeta.

_ Merde... nous, on bouge de là, hein. lança Gale à Cato.

Et avant que Cato n'ait pu leur dire quoique ce soit, les deux garçons s'étaient déjà éloignés. Donc, il se retrouva seul face à Clove. Il l'observa un instant et esquissa un petit sourire. Elle portait une robe de soirée bustier noire avec des escarpins à talons aiguilles noirs. Elle était... sexy. _Sauf qu'elle a un mec. Un mec qui a fait vœu de chasteté et qui est sûrement gay, certes, mais un mec._

__ _Salut, Clove. Super, ta fête !

_ Ne joue pas au plus malin. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ces deux ringards font à _ma_ fête ?

_ Qui, Peeta et Gale ? Oh, je les ai invités.

_ T'as fait _quoi _?

_ Bah quoi ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, d'avoir plus de monde à ta fête ?

Clove dut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas l'étrangler, et Cato eut un sourire narquois devant sa réaction. C'était exactement la réaction qu'il recherchait. Il avait demandé à Peeta et à Gale de venir exprès pour faire enrager Clove, et ça marchait.

_ Tu... tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Tu sais, si j'avais eu envie d'organiser une fête de losers, j'aurais invité Face de renard.

_ Oh, allez, beauté, ne le prends pas comme ça. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils sont là...

_ Non, hors de question.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Cato ricana en se servant un verre de vodka. _Que la fête commence._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Pourquoi je suis venu ?_ C'était la question que Peeta se posait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ici, et les autres le lui faisaient ressentir. Partout, il entendait chuchoter des trucs du genre «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?», «Pourquoi Clove l'a invité ?», «Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle l'ait invité, il doit surtout jouer les piques-assiettes», «Je savais qu'elle aurait dû prendre quelqu'un d'autre que ces deux 3èmes incapables pour surveiller la porte»... nerveusement, il se servit un verre de vodka, pour tenter de se fondre plus ou moins dans la masse. Puis, sans faire attention, il bouscula quelqu'un et entendit un glapissement de surprise. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il avait renversé son verre sur la jolie robe rouge de... Katniss Everdeen. _Et merde. Maintenant, je vais avoir deux filles populaires à dos, génial._

_ Merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Katniss, je suis... tenta-t-il de s'excuser en épongeant l'alcool avec une serviette en papier.

_ Non, non c'est... pas grave. répondit Katniss avec un petit sourire en essuyant sa robe avec une autre serviette en papier.

Peeta s'arrêta, surpris. _Pas grave ?_ Il s'était attendu à ce que Katniss lui hurle dessus et le traite de tous les noms, mais elle prenait la chose à la légère. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction qu'aurait eut Clove s'il avait renversé son verre sur sa robe. Elle aurait sans doute, dès le lendemain, aurait fait courir d'autres rumeurs à son sujet, comme quoi il était hermaphrodite ou n'avait qu'un testicule. Mais peut-être que Katniss n'était pas comme Clove...

_ Pas grave ? T'es sûre ? J'ai sans doute ruiné ta robe. Si tu veux, je pourrais te la rembourser, et...

_ Quoi ? Non, arrête ! Elle a connu pire. Ça va partir, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Oh... d'accord.

_ Excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Parce-que bon, ça m'étonnerait que Clove t'ait invité, la connaissant, alors...

_ Oh, non, ce n'est pas Clove qui m'a invité. C'est Cato. Clove l'a invité, et il m'a invité.

Katniss haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé. Le nouveau avait vraiment du cran. _Personne_ n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Elle se doutait que son amie devait être furieuse, à l'heure qu'il était. Et Cato allait sans aucun doute en faire les frais.

_ Et Clove, comment elle l'a prit ?

_ Oh, eh bien...

Il fut interrompu quand une voix féminine s'exclama derrière lui :

_ Mellark !

Il se retourna et vit Clove en compagnie de Gale. Son ami avait l'air penaud, et Clove avait les mains sur les hanches, les yeux plissés de contrariété et tapait du pied d'un air impatient.

_ Je pense que je vais avoir la réponse dans très peu de temps. chuchota Peeta à Katniss.

_ Bon courage. En espérant que tu en ressortes vivant. répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Peeta sourit à son tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Katniss était si... gentille avec lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car Clove l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers elle.

_ Qui vous a donné le droit de venir à ma fête, tous les deux ?

Gale et Peeta se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas dû venir. C'était une mauvaise idée dès le début. Mais Cato leur avait dit qu'il voulait provoquer Clove, que ça serait marrant. Et les deux garçons voulaient, pour une fois, tenir un peu tête à la reine du lycée.

_ Bah... Cato a dit que... commença Gale.

_ Je m'en fous, de ce que Cato a dit. C'est _moi_ qui organisait cette fête, pas lui. C'est quoi, votre petit jeu, exactement ?

_ Clove, vraiment, on avait pas l'intention d'aller à cette fête, à la base ! Cato voulait juste te faire enrager. lança Peeta.

Clove croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les sourcils. Cato avait vraiment du culot... et du cran. Assez de cran pour avoir le potentiel de faire partie des populaires. Mais elle allait devoir le tenir à l'œil, et comptait sur l'aide de Marvel pour ça.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que vous sortiez de ma maison. _Tout de suite._

Peeta et Gale ne se firent pas prier – en réalité, ils espéraient même que Clove les mettent à la porte de cette fête où ils n'avaient à la base aucune envie d'aller – et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mais Clove se sentit quand même obligée de les raccompagner. Une fois que les deux garçons furent partis, elle se tourna vers Primrose et Rue, qui fixaient le sol d'un ait penaud.

_ Je croyais vous avoir demandé de vérifier si _tous _ceux qui venaient étaient bien invités. Hors, je viens de mettre à la porte deux piques-assiettes que vous auriez dû mettre à la porte vous-même. Comment vous expliquez ça ? demanda Clove sur un ton autoritaire.

_ Clove... commença Rue.

Clove avait très envie de renvoyer ces deux incapables d'où elles venaient. Mais d'un autre côté... il fallait qu'elle tienne Prim à l'œil. Pour Katniss. Cette petite avait déjà piqué son père à sa meilleure amie, et il fallait qu'elle la tienne à l'œil. Mais elle esquissa tout de même un sourire mauvais. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait l'air de laisser passer ça si facilement

_ Vous savez, normalement je devrais vous renvoyer aux oubliettes dès maintenant. Mais... je vais être indulgente, du moins pour cette fois. Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'en 3ème, vous ne connaissez pas toutes les règles. Donc, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Pour cette fois. Si vous me décevez encore, vous devrez manger à une autre table.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle tomba sur Marvel et Katniss.

_ Alors, comment les deux losers se sont introduits à ta fête ? s'enquit Marvel.

_ Cato les a invités. répondit sa petite amie.

_ La preuve qu'il a vraiment ce qu'il faut pour faire partie des ringards.

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

_ Bah quoi ? Il a du cran.

_ Tu joues à quoi avec le nouveau, Clove ?

_ À rien ! Je t'expliquerais mon plan plus tard.

_ Ouais, c'est ça.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, furieux.

_ Marvel ! appela Clove. Mais son petit ami ne se retourna pas. Elle poussa un long soupir de frustration. Il _fallait_ qu'elle intègre Cato aux populaires, pour le tenir à l'œil, exactement pour la même raison pour laquelle elle voulait intégrer Primrose à sa bande. Pourquoi Marvel ne comprenait-il pas ?

_ Il est tellement imbuvable, quand il fait ça ! se plaignit-elle auprès de Katniss.

_ Il est jaloux, ça lui passera. Et avec Primrose, tu vas faire quoi ? Par pitié, dis moi que tu as changé d'avis sur le fait de l'intégrer à ta bande.

_ Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

_ Clove !

_ Écoute, Katniss, je fais ça pour t'aider.

_ Ça ne m'aide pas du tout !

_ Pour l'instant, tu as l'impression que ça ne t'aide pas. Tu verras plus tard.

_ T'es censé être ma meilleure amie !

_ Justement, je le suis ! Je fais ça pour toi !

_ Non, Clove, tu fais ça pour toi ! Tu veux juste avoir une suivante de plus, et les 3èmes sont les plus faciles à manipuler.

_ Là, t'es injuste.

_ Ouais, eh bah tu l'es aussi en ne prenant pas mon avis en considération.

Puis, Katniss tourna les talons et s'éloigna, plantant son amie là. Furieuse, Clove se servit un autre verre. _Personne ne comprend rien, je suis entourée d'idiots._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Complètement bourré, Marvel s'affala sur un sofa juste à côté de Glimmer. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de Clove. Qu'elle fasse des manigances, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais qu'elle ne lui en parle pas le mettait hors de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle comptait obtenir du nouveau. Enfin, si, il le comprenait très bien. Le nouveau plaisait à sa copine, et elle utilisait des prétextes vaseux pour se rapprocher de lui. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il allait clairement remettre le nouveau à sa place de... bah, de nouveau.

_ T'as encore bu comme un trou. lança Glimmer à côté de lui.

_ Ouais. Clove me soule. Je devrais la plaquer.

Merde. Il ne devrait peut-être pas dire ça en état d'ébriété, et encore moins à la meilleure amie de Clove. Enfin, si Glimmer répétait ça à Clove, il n'aurait qu'à répondre qu'il était bourré et qu'il ne le pensait pas, et voilà;

_ Non, c'est elle qui devrait te plaquer. répondit Glimmer.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce-que t'es un connard.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Je suis gentil aussi.

_ Alors ça, je ne le savais pas.

_ Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Glim'.

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, sachant qu'il jouait avec le feu. Si Clove débarquait, elle pourrait très facilement se faire des idées. _Oh, et au pire qu'elle aille se consoler avec le nouveau. _Néanmoins, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il était bourré. Heureusement, Glimmer prit les devants en repoussant son visage et en se levant.

_ Va décuver, Marvel.

Puis, elle s'éloigna, et il en profita pour s'allonger de tout son long sur le sofa. Elle se retourna pour l'observer quelques instants. Marvel avait failli l'embrasser. Sauf qu'il était complètement bourré. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, il l'aurait vraiment embrassée ? _Glimmer, arrête. Clove est ta meilleure amie. On ne touche pas aux mecs des meilleures amies._ Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours trouvé Marvel plutôt beau gosse, dans son genre. C'est pour ça qu'elle était vraiment d'accord avec Clove quand celle-ci disait que son vœu de chasteté, c'était du gâchis. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle le trouvait juste beau. Et puis, elle aussi avait pas mal bu. Mais elle ne ferait jamais rien avec Marvel. D'autant que... Clove la tuerait.

**Alors, vos impressions sur ce chapitre 2 ? ;)**

**Au fait, pour ceux qui veulent se faire une idée de la maison de Clove... vous pouvez taper l'adresse sur Google Images, je l'ai trouvée car elle a servi de décor pour une maison dans 90210 !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :**** J'ai oublié de préciser que, pour les personnages dont on ne connaît pas le visage, je préciserais l'acteur ou l'actrice qui «joue son rôle» dans ma fiction. C'est pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont besoin de mettre un visage sur chaque personnage pour pouvoir être bien dans la lecture ;)**

**Donc, pour le chapitre précédent :**

**Alan Everdeen : Kevin Kilner**

**Kate Everdeen : Sheryl Lee**

**Pour ce chapitre :**

**Madge Undersee : Skyler Samuels**

Le lundi matin, Clove attendait Marvel devant le casier du jeune homme, en uniforme de pom-pom girl – mini-jupe plissée jaune, blanche, et bleue, et haut moulant à bretelles des mêmes couleurs, avec les initiales du lycée, WBHHS, dessus. Normalement, les cours commençaient à 8h, mais elle venait les lundis matins à 7h, car l'entraînement des pom-pom girls avait lieu le lundi de 7h à 8h et le mercredi de 13h à 14h – chacun des entraînements en même temps que ceux de l'équipe de lacrosse. Elle n'avait pas parlé à son petit ami depuis leur dispute du vendredi soir. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer des textos, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique son plan avec Cato, pour qu'il arrête ses ridicules crises de jalousies. Et bien entendu, leurs réconciliations passaient toujours mieux quand elle était en uniforme. Elle entendit des voix, et tourna la tête. Au bout du couloir, Katniss et Madge Undersee, une de leurs amies, arrivaient vers elle, elles aussi en uniforme. Clove se tordit nerveusement les mains. Elle n'avait pas non plus beaucoup parlé à Katniss depuis vendredi, à peine quelques mots. À elle aussi, elle devait lui expliquer son plan avec Primrose, lui dire pourquoi elle voulait la rallier à sa troupe. Quand les deux filles arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Madge fit un grand sourire, tandis que Katniss fixa le sol nerveusement.

_ Salut, Clove ! lança Madge.

_ Hey, Madge. Katniss...

Le regard de Madge passa d'une fille à l'autre et, sentant de l'électricité dans l'air, elle marmonna un bref «bon, on se voit à l'entraînement» et s'éloigna. Katniss et Clove se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, avant que Katniss ne prenne la parole.

_ Écoute, Clove... à propos de notre dispute de vendredi...

_ Je te dois des explications par rapport à Primrose, c'est vrai. Écoute... je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, mais... je fais vraiment ça pour toi. Car cette gamine t'a déjà pris ton père. D'accord, c'est pas sa faute s'il a quitté ta mère, mais ça change rien au fait qu'elle l'a eu pour elle pendant 14 ans alors que tu ne l'as presque pas vu. Et j'ai pas envie qu'elle se croit tout permis, ici. J'ai envie qu'elle sache que ici, tu seras toujours supérieure à elle. Qu'ici, elle n'aura pas l'avantage sur toi.

Katniss hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas mieux, mais elle savait que Clove était comme ça. Toujours à vouloir avoir la main mise. Sauf que là, elle semblait sincèrement vouloir agir dans les intérêts de Katniss, et non les siens. Alors, avec un petit sourire, elle répondit :

_ Bon, je ne comprends pas mieux, mais... je te fais confiance. Si tu dis que tu fais ça pour moi, alors je te crois.

Clove sourit en lui pressant le bras, et Katniss lui pressa la main en retour.

_ Alors, tu attends Marvel devant son casier en uniforme ? Rituel du lundi matin ? continua-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

_ Oui, il y a ça et... je dois lui parler de mon plan avec le nouveau. répondit son amie avec un clin d'œil.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs faudra que tu m'expliques aussi, je ne comprends pas trop !

_ Je te dis tout à l'entraînement.

Katniss lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est Marvel qui fit son apparition. Il portait un jean noir, un débardeur blanc, une veste en cuir et avait son sac de sport sur l'épaule. _Il était trop craquant. _Marvel s'arrêta en apercevant sa petite amie contre son casier, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Oh.

Clove lui sourit timidement, et il avança doucement à sa hauteur.

_ Salut. lança-t-elle.

_ Salut.

_ T'as pas répondu à ton téléphone, ce week-end.

Marvel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Clove car il était encore sous le coup de leur dispute du vendredi soir, mais pas seulement. Il se sentait aussi un peu coupable de ce qui avait failli arriver avec Glimmer. Heureusement que cette dernière l'avait repoussé, car il était trop bourré pour réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était senti coupable par rapport à Clove après ça, et l'avait donc soigneusement évitée.

_ C'est vrai. Je suis désolé.

_ C'est pas grave. Écoute, je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce que je fais avec Cato, mais...

_ C'est vrai. Pourquoi tu veux que ce guignol soit populaire ?

_ Il a ce qu'il faut pour ça. C'est pour ça qu'il faut le tenir à l'œil, ou il pourrait tout retourner contre nous. Je vais pas me laisse prendre ma place par un nouveau. Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu le recrutes dans l'équipe de lacrosse. Comme ça, tu pourras lui faire ton bizutage habituel, et même le corser un peu.

Marvel fixa un instant sa petite amie, perplexe. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Clove avait un plan depuis le début, elle avait toujours un plan. Et là, le plan était de tenir le petit nouveau à l'œil. Il se sentit alors coupable de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Le nouveau ne lui plaisait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Elle utilisait tout simplement sa bonne vieille méthode, manipuler pour mieux régner. Mais il avait besoin d'être sûr. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

_ D'accord. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose que tu dois me confirmer. Le nouveau... dis moi qu'il ne te plaît pas.

Clove faillit s'étouffer. Alors c'était ça, la raison de son silence tout le week-end ? Parfois, la jalousie de Marvel était réellement bizarre.

_ Ça va pas, ou quoi ?

_ D'accord, je te crois. Et puis, je ne peux pas rester fâché contre toi quand tu es en uniforme...

Elle lui fit un sourire en coin alors qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle lui rendit son baiser. Marvel aimait la voir en uniforme de pom-pom girl... ça voulait dire que son idée de club de chasteté n'était pas si sérieuse que ça, non ? Elle espérait vraiment le faire changer d'avis à propos de cette idée ridicule. C'est vrai, quoi ! Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Marvel, car elle l'aimait. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de rester vierge jusqu'à la trentaine.

_ Je vais boire. Attends-moi là. lança son petit ami en s'éloignant en direction des toilettes.

Aussitôt que Marvel se soit éclipsé, Cato fit son apparition, et un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Clove. _Juste à temps._

_ Je dois avouer qu'au début, je n'ai pas trop compris quand tu m'as envoyé un texto pour me demander de venir au lycée à 7h, mais la curiosité m'a poussé à t'écouter. Enfin, quand je vois que tu es ici, à m'accueillir en uniforme, j'avoue que je suis content d'être venu à 7h, ça valait le coup. Salut, sexy... susurra Cato en jouant avec le bout d'une des mèches brunes de Clove, qui repoussa sa main.

_ Bas les pattes, Hadley. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir plus tôt pour que tu puisses me reluquer en uniforme.

_ Pourquoi, alors ?

_ Parce-que j'ai une proposition à te faire. répondit Marvel en revenant et en passant un bras autour de la taille de Clove.

_ C'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais...

_ Arrête de jouer les malins, Hadley. Tu sais jouer au lacrosse ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Il nous manque un joueur, dans l'équipe. Tu veux t'inscrire ?

_ Tu veux que je rejoigne l'équipe ? Sérieusement ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, on a une place de libre, autant qu'elle soit prise rapidement.

Cato réfléchit un instant, méfiant. Marvel le détestait depuis la rentrée, et là, il lui proposait d'intégrer l'équipe de lacrosse, ça semblait bien trop facile. Il y avait forcément un truc derrière. Mais Cato n'était pas le genre à se dégonfler. Il n'avait pas peur de Marvel, ni de sa «popularité». Et il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un puceau.

_ D'accord. Où est-ce que je m'inscris ?

_ Suis-moi, on va au bureau de l'entraîneur.

Cato haussa les épaules et suivit Marvel en direction du bureau de l'entraîneur. Puis, Marvel sentit son portable vibrer, et regarda l'écran. C'était un texto de Clove.

_N'oublie pas : bien corsé, le bizutage ;)_

_XO._

Marvel fit un sourire en coin en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Et comment qu'il allait être corsé, le bizutage... _personne_ ne draguait ouvertement la petite amie de Marvel Sanford sans en payer les conséquences. Il n'allait pas laisser un pathétique nouveau s'approprier sa copine.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marvel, accompagné de Cato, toqua à la porte du coach Cinna, et entra.

_ Marvel ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

_ Oui, et vous, coach ?

_ Super. Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, toi et ton copain, dans mon bureau.

_ Coach Cinna, voici Cato Hadley. Il veut rejoindre l'équipe de lacrosse.

Le coach Cinna observa Cato de la tête aux pieds, se leva et avança vers lui.

_ Tu veux rejoindre l'équipe, alors ? Quel est ton niveau en lacrosse.

_ Je suis plutôt bon.

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, je te propose de faire une séance d'essai aujourd'hui. Si je suis satisfait et si ça te plaît, tu rejoindras l'équipe.

Le coach sortit un uniforme complet de lacrosse du placard et le tendit à Cato.

_ Merci, coach. dit Cato en prenant l'uniforme.

_ De rien. Si tu as des questions, tu peux les poser à Marvel. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe.

Puis, Marvel et Cato sortirent du bureau, et commencèrent à se diriger vers le stade, quand Marvel retint Cato par le bras.

_ J'ai quelques trucs à te dire, en privé. Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Eh bien, vas-y. répondit Cato en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ J'ai pas confiance en toi. Et je ne t'aime pas. Tu dégages un truc qui me plaît pas.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir invité à rejoindre l'équipe ?

_ Pour te tenir à l'œil. Et pour que tu vois qu'ici, c'est moi le boss. Tu peux faire le malin autant que tu veux, mais ici, tu es à ma merci.

_ C'est bien, d'avoir confiance en soi quand on est encore puceau.

Une étincelle de rage passa dans les yeux de Marvel et Cato eut un petit sourire en coin. _Bingo._ Puis, sans crier gare, Marvel attrapa Cato par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

_ Qui t'a parlé de ça ? explosa-t-il.

Cato, lui, ne chercha ni à frapper Marvel, ni à le repousser, il se contentait de lui sourire, ce qui énervait encore plus son adversaire.

_ Oh, Marvel... je crois que ce n'est pas le plus important. Mais pourquoi tu tiens à cacher ton appartenance au club de chasteté ? Je pensais que tu en étais fier...

_ Je ne cherche pas à le cacher, tout le monde est déjà au courant. Sauf que contrairement à toi, personne ne cherche à s'en mêler car les gens ici connaissent leur place. Tu devrais apprendre la tienne, petit nouveau.

_ Et quelle est ma place ?

_ Inférieur à moi. Quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours inférieur à moi. Quoi que tu essaies de me prendre, tu ne l'auras jamais. Et ça vaut aussi pour Clove.

_ Clove ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

_ Fais pas comme si tu savais pas, joue pas l'idiot. Tu le sais très bien. Tu sais que Clove est ma petite amie, pourtant tu t'amuses à lui tourner autour. Je te conseille d'arrêter.

_ Peut-être que ta petite amie ne veut plus d'un puceau...

Cette remarque de trop augmenta la colère de Marvel, qui plaqua Cato plus brutalement contre le mur. Cato qui continuait à sourire. Comme s'il allait faire profil bas devant un petit puceau...

_ Me cherche pas, Hadley ! Et tu ne t'approches plus de Clove, ou je te garantis que ta putain de gueule parfaite ne ressemblera plus à grand chose.

Toujours le sourire au lèvre, Cato repoussa Marvel et tira un peu sur ses vêtements que Marvel avait froissés pour les remettre en place.

_ Si tu as à ce point besoin de marquer ton territoire avec ta copine, tu n'as qu'à lui pisser dessus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te la piquer. Par contre, si tu veux la garder, un petit conseil. Ne prends pas trop au sérieux cette histoire de vœu de chasteté. Car autant qu'un mec en manque peut être impatient, une fille en manque, c'est la même chose. Tu crois qu'elle va tenir encore combien de temps, comme ça ? Ça va la frustrer de plus en plus et au final, comme toute fille frustrée, elle finira par aller voir ailleurs.

Sur-ce, il lui fit une petite tape faussement amicale sur l'épaule et s'éloigna en direction du stade. Marvel le suivit, le regard noir. _Tu vas pas comprendre ce qu'il va te tomber dessus, nouveau._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove rejoignit Glimmer, Katniss, Madge et Johanna qui discutaient à côté des gradins du stade.

_ Salut, les filles ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Hey, Clove ! répondit Glimmer avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ On s'est à peine parlé, ce week-end, Glim'.

Glimmer fit un petit sourire forcé. En effet, elle avait soigneusement évité Clove. Mais c'était parce-qu'elle était mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui avait failli se passer entre Marvel et elle, le vendredi soir. Et tout le week-end, elle s'était demandé si elle devait en parler à Clove ou pas. Au final, elle avait décidé de garder ça pour elle. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé. Marvel était juste bourré, et elle l'a remis en place. À quoi bon foutre la merde pour ça ? Tout ce qu'elle gagnerait, ça serait se disputer avec Clove, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Clove.

_ C'est vrai. Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un week-end super chargé. mentit-elle.

_ Hey, Clove ! Tu avais dit que tu me parlerais de ton plan concernant le nouveau. interrompit Katniss.

_ C'est vrai, on veut tout savoir. J'ai cru halluciner quand je l'ai vu débarquer à ta fête, vendredi, j'ai rien compris. renchérit Madge.

_ Moi, ce qui m'a surtout fait halluciner c'est de voir Peeta Mellark et Gale Hawthorne débarquer avec lui. lança Johanna.

_ Elle les a mis à la porte après. répondit Katniss.

_ Eh, les filles ! Laissez-moi juste parler ! s'exclama Clove en agitant les mains.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, vas-y. répondit Glimmer.

_ Bien. Il faut que Cato traîne avec nous, et Marvel pour qu'on le tienne à l'œil. Il faut qu'on lui fasse comprendre sa place. Pour l'instant, il fait le malin. Mais quand Marvel lui fera goûter à son bizutage spécial, il redescendra.

_ Donc, tout ça, c'est rien de plus qu'une magouille ? en conclut Madge.

_ Voilà.

À cet instant, les gars de l'équipe de lacrosse arrivèrent sur le terrain, en compagnie du coach Cinna. Et _bien sûr_, Glimmer matait Cato. Bordel, mais Clove lui avait dit et répété qu'il était hors de question de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, elle ne comprenait rien ou quoi ?

_ Il est quand même sacrément bien foutu...

_ Glimmer...

_ Oh, allez, Clove, je sais que tu le détestes, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a quand même un beau physique. Et puis... si tu réagis comme ça, c'est peut-être car au fond, il te plaît.

Clove fixa sa meilleure amie, incrédule. Glimmer n'avait jamais vraiment brillé par son bon sens. Elle disait régulièrement des trucs qui donnaient à Clove l'envie de se taper le front avec la main. Mais là, elle partait loin. Clove _détestait_ Cato. Et Glimmer avait peut-être envie d'avoir le jeune homme dans son lit, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Clove.

_ Cato ne me plaît _pas._ Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai déjà un mec.

Puis, Cato se positionna en face de Clove, un sourire narquois au lèvres. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer méchamment :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ T'annoncer officiellement que je suis dans l'équipe de ton copain. On va se voir souvent, alors.

_ Youpi. Quelle joie.

_ Je sais que tu te réjouis en réalité, princesse.

_ Ne te fais pas de fausses idées.

Cato allait répliquer quand un coup de sifflet retentit et les fit se retourner. À l'autre bout du terrain, le coach Cinna faisait de grands signes à Cato en criant :

_ Hadley ! Je t'ai accordé cette séance d'essai pour me montrer ce que tu as dans le ventre, pas pour draguer les pom-pom girls, alors ramène tes fesses ici, et au pas de course.

Cato se tourna à nouveau vers Clove, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de dire :

_ À très vite, beauté.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Après l'entraînement, Cato rejoignit directement le coach Cinna à son bureau, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Le jeune homme s'assit donc à la chaise face au bureau du coach.

_ Eh bien Cato... je suis très satisfait de toi. Tu es un très bon joueur, et un très bon atout pour l'équipe. Et toi, qu'as-tu pensé de cet entraînement ?

_ Que du bien. J'aime beaucoup le lacrosse, je pense que je pourrais me plaire dans l'équipe.

_ Dans ce cas... bienvenue dans l'équipe !

_ Merci, coach.

Cato serra la main du coach avant de se lever et de quitter le bureau pour se rendre aux vestiaires. La plupart des garçons étaient déjà partis. Il ouvrit son casier et découvrit une désagréable surprise : il était inondé. Ses fringues allaient avoir besoin d'être séchées, le problème était qu'il allait devoir se rendre en cours dans 5 minutes, et qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller en uniforme de lacrosse. Et il n'avait pas d'affaires de rechange. Puis, il entendit des ricanements et se retourna. Trois garçons de l'équipe le fixaient d'un air moqueur. Finnick Odair, Tresh Morrowson et, bien entendu, leur Grand Gourou, le suprême Marvel Sanford.

_ On dirait que tu vas avoir un petit problème pour t'habiller, le nouveau. ricana Finnick.

_ Et ce n'est que le début ! renchérit Tresh.

_ C'est rien de le dire. Tu sais, j'avais l'intention de t'épargner le bizutage dès le premier jour. Puis, je t'ai vu parler à ma copine. J'en ai alors conclus que tu avais «oublié» notre petite discussion, et j'ai jugé nécessaire de devoir te rafraîchir la mémoire. lança Marvel.

Puis, les garçons quittèrent les vestiaires et Cato referma son casier en levant les yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr._ Le fameux bizutage des nouveaux. Une sorte de rite de passage. Et comme Marvel l'avait dans le nez, le sien allait sans doute être plus corsé que le bizutage habituel. Mais peu importe. Il ne plierait jamais devant Marvel. Car ce dernier se sentait juste menacé. Le petit roi du lycée avait de la concurrence, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Et il n'aimait visiblement pas ça. _Que le jeu commence, Marvie._

**Bouark. Pour l'instant, c'est le chapitre de cette fic dont je suis le moins satisfaite :s**

**Fin peu importe. Donnez votre avis !**


	4. Chapter 4

Clove prit place en cours de maths, le sourire aux lèvres. Marvel lui avait raconté la première étape du bizutage : inondation du casier de Cato. Et comme Cato était avec elle en cours de maths, elle allait être la première à avoir le plaisir de le voir arriver soit en tenue de lacrosse – ce qui est interdit en cours – soit avec ses fringues trempées. Dans les deux cas, ce serait l'humiliation absolue. Elle le vit passer la porte de la salle, et se figea. Cato n'était ni en fringues trempées, ni en tenue de lacrosse. Il était habillé... normalement. Sauf que ce n'était pas la tenue qu'il portait à la base. À la base, il portait un jean, et un débardeur blanc sous une chemise noire ouverte et remontée à moitié aux manches. Là, il portait un jean et un T-shirt noir simple. _Que..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car Cato s'assit à côté d'elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Re-bonjour, ô toi soleil de ma vie.

Elle ne releva même pas le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, ni même la manière stupide et ridicule dont il avait dit ça. Elle était trop choquée de le voir ici, et dans des vêtements secs.

_ Cato ? Que...

_ Oh, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ton petit chéri t'ait mise au courant de la petite blague qu'il m'a faite. Très amusant, d'ailleurs. Le problème, c'est que quand on fait les mêmes bizutages à chaque fois, le coach finit par parer le coup, à force. Je suis donc allé le voir, lui demander s'il n'avait pas d'affaires de rechange à me prêter le temps que mes fringues sèchent. Et comme il est sans doute habitué à ce que ton petit ami fasse des siennes, il m'a gentiment prêté ce jean et ce T-shirt le temps que mes affaires sèchent. Enfin bref. Tu es très en beauté, aujourd'hui, comme toujours.

Clove fulmina, ce qui augmenta l'amusement de Cato. Elle le foudroya du regard alors qu'il la dévisageait de la tête au pieds, s'attardant sur ses jambes – couvertes seulement en haut des cuisses étant donné qu'elle portait un short – et elle commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas en train de la mater, si ? Au bout d'un moment, elle ne le supporta plus et pesta :

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

_ Rien du tout, seulement... je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué avant car tu es toujours perchée sur au moins 10 centimètres de talons, mais...

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Maintenant que tu es en ballerines, je le remarque. Tu es vraiment petite, en fait ! Tu fais quoi, au juste, 1m55, 1m60 ?

Clove dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas le gifler. La dernière fois que quelqu'un s'était moqué de sa petite taille, c'était en 6e. Et elle avait remis la fille tellement rapidement à sa place qu'elle a passé le reste de l'année à baisser les yeux dès qu'elle la croisait. C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce jour que tout le monde a commencé à la respecter, et plus personne ne s'est jamais moqué de sa taille. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique mordante quand Mr. Templesmith lança :

_ Bien, votre attention à tous s'il vous plaît ! Pour ce deuxième cours, afin de bien vous mettre dans le bain, je vais vous donner une série d'exercices à faire par groupe de deux. Et c'est moi qui fait les groupes. Alors, pour commencer... Clove Kentwell avec...

_N'importe qui sauf Cato, s'il vous plaît._ Elle préférait se mettre avec n'importe qui d'autre dans cette classe que lui.

_ Cato Hadley.

Clove serra les dents. _Génial._ Elle allait passer l'heure en duo avec cet abruti, si ce n'était pas _parfait._ Un large sourire aux lèvres, Cato rapprocha sa table de la sienne, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Mr. Templesmith afficha les exercices au tableau avec le vidéo-projecteur.

_ On dirait que le destin nous rapproche, ma belle. susurra-t-il.

Clove lui lança un regard de profond dégoût et il pouffa de rire. _Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Hadley. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

À l'heure du déjeuner, Katniss se dirigea vers la table que Clove, Glimmer, Johanna, Madge, les autres pom-pom girls et elle partageaient habituellement quand elle aperçut Primrose et Rue assises également à la table. Elle serra son plateau un peu plus fort. Elle avait presque oublié Clove et son idée de tenir Primrose à l'oeil. Elle espérait juste ne pas devoir s'asseoir à côté de sa demi-sœur. Puis, elle vit Clove lui faire de grands signes et lui désigner la chaise à côté de la sienne. La chaise se trouvait entre Clove et Madge, Glimmer étant en face de Clove. Et Johanna était entre Madge et Rue, donc Rue et Primrose étant en bout de table, Katniss pourrait aisément ignorer sa demi-sœur au cours du repas. Elle se dirigea donc vers la table et posa son plateau entre celui de Clove et celui de Madge. Elle aperçut Primrose lui faire un petit signe discret de la main, et fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

_ Oh mon Dieu, Cato m'a pris la tête pendant tout le cours de maths. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Templesmith me mette en binôme avec lui ? se plaignit Clove.

Katniss hocha la tête en écoutant distraitement les plaintes de sa meilleure amie, quand une petite voix se fit entendre, appelant son prénom timidement.

_ Katniss ? Katniss !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le bout de la table, où se trouvait une Primrose rougissante. Katniss poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre:

_ Oui ?

_ Euh... tu sais, je me disais que un moment, si tu veux, on pourrait...

_Oh non._ Oui, ça pouvait paraître méchant, mais Katniss n'avait _aucune_ envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec sa demi-sœur. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne voulait pas la connaître. Elle voulait juste être tranquille. Alors, elle lança un regard à la fois pressant et suppliant à Clove, un regard qui voulait dire «Sors-moi de là dans la seconde où je te tue». Son amie comprit le message immédiatement, car elle dit à Primrose, sur son ton autoritaire et supérieur habituel :

_ Primrose. J'ai oublié de prendre une pomme pour mon dessert. Alors au lieu d'ennuyer Katniss, va me chercher une pomme, tu seras gentille. Et prends une pomme verte. Pas jaune, pas rouge. _Verte. _J'adore les pommes vertes.

Les autres filles ricanèrent légèrement, et Primrose rougit un peu plus suite à cette petite humiliation. Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le panier à pommes. Katniss murmura un «merci» à l'intention de sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit par un sourire. Puis, elle reprit la parole :

_ Bon. Je sais que c'est pas maintenant, mais il faut qu'on commence à parler de ma fête d'Halloween.

_ La légendaire fête d'Halloween de Clove Kentwell. Toujours un grand événement. sourit Madge.

_ Avec tout le lycée chez toi, évidemment. renchérit Johanna.

_ Pas _tout_ le lycée. Certains... individus ne sont pas invités. corrigea Clove.

_ Pourtant, certains n'ont pas eu l'air de comprendre le message à ta dernière fête. lança Glimmer.

_ C'était la seule exception. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas d'erreur, Rue et Primrose y feront bien attention. N'est-ce pas, Rue ? lança Clove à l'intention de la petite Rue qui était restée discrète depuis le début du repas.

_ Oh, euh... oui ! Ça ne sera pas comme la dernière fois, promis ! répondit Rue avec un grand sourire.

_ J'espère bien. Car ça serait dommage que vous ne soyez plus autorisées à manger avec nous.

À ce moment-là, Primrose revint et tendit sa pomme à Clove, qui la prit et soupira :

_ Eh bien ! Tu en as mis, du temps ! Tu l'astiquais, ou quoi ?

Primrose ne répondit pas et retourna à sa place. Durant tout le reste du repas, elle lança des regards en coin à Katniss, qui s'efforça tant bien que mal de les éviter.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Un peu plus loin, à sa table du fond, Peeta observait Katniss, songeur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête de Clove, quand Katniss lui avait parlé. Elle avait été vraiment... gentille avec lui. Depuis longtemps, il s'était toujours imaginé qu'elle était comme Clove : une garce méchante et froide. Mais il l'avait mal jugée. Katniss avait vraiment l'air d'une fille super gentille. Et puis, elle était jolie...

_Non, remets tes pendules à l'heure, Peeta !_ Toute relation quelle qu'elle soit était impossible entre Katniss et lui. Katniss était belle, populaire, et pouvait avoir tous les mecs qu'elle voulait au lycée. Et Peeta était... bah le loser de service. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était surtout à cause de Clove qu'il était un loser. Car avant, il était plus un élève normal, et quand Clove a commencé à se moquer de lui et à répandre cette rumeur sur Gale et lui comme quoi ils étaient gays, c'est là qu'il est devenu un paria. Mais quand même...

_ Oh ! Mec ! l'appela Gale en agitant la main devant ses yeux.

_ Hum ? répondit distraitement Peeta.

_ Je rêve ou tu étais en train de mater Katniss Everdeen ?

_ N'importe quoi !

_ Allez, on me la fait pas, à moi !

_ Je... bon, ok, c'est vrai.

_ Alors t'as des vues sur Katniss Everdeen, maintenant ?

_ C'est pas ça, c'est que... tu te souviens de la fête, vendredi dernier ? Quand Clove nous a fichus dehors ?

_ Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. J'étais en train de m'étonner du nombre impressionnant de toilettes se trouvant dans sa maison quand elle a débarqué comme une furie en m'insultant de tous les noms d'animaux lui passant par la tête, avant de m'agripper par le bras et de me traîner à travers sa maison comme un sale gosse en te cherchant. Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien, avant que Clove ne nous jette dehors... j'ai malencontreusement renversé mon verre sur la robe de Katniss. J'avais peur qu'elle ne se mette à hurler et à m'insulter, comme Clove l'aurait fait, mais pas du tout. Elle a été super sympa avec moi. Et je me dis... je l'ai mal jugée.

_ Peeta. Katniss t'a peut-être paru sympa mais... n'oublie pas avec qui elle est amie. _Clove Kentwell_, s'il te plaît. Elle fait partie de toute cette clique de gens populaires.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est comme eux. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est comme Clove. Franchement, Katniss est loin d'être aussi horrible qu'on l'imaginait.

_ Et après, tu vas me dire que Clove aussi n'est pas si méchante ?

_ Bah écoute, on en sait rien. Après tout, on a vite jugé Katniss...

_ Bon, ok, c'est vrai qu'on a vite jugé Katniss. Par contre, Clove... dois-je te rappeler que c'est la fille qui a fait de nous des parias ? Qui a balancé toutes sortes du rumeurs sur nous ?

_ Ouais, c'est vrai. Après, c'est vrai qu'on sait pas, elle est peut-être pas...

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Clove qui cria, tout fort, à l'intention de Finch Crossley :

_ Eh, Face de renard ! Sympa, ta jupe à carreaux ! Tu l'as achetée où ? C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma grand-mère, et j'ai pas d'idée de cadeau.

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent et Finch, retenant à grande peine ses larmes, alla s'asseoir tout au fond du réfectoire, seule. Gale se tourna à nouveau vers Peeta, les sourcils levés, et lança :

_ Tu disais ?

_ Bon, d'accord. Peut-être pas Clove, en fait.

_ Sinon... tu trouves pas que Cato est bizarre ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah, je sais pas... j'ai entendu dire qu'il venait de rentrer dans l'équipe de lacrosse.

_ Ah. Bon, eh bien... il avait peut-être besoin de bouche-trous en attendant de faire partie des populaires.

À ce moment-là, Cato arriva vers eux et s'assit à leur table.

_ Eh ! Salut !

_ Salut, Cato. On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu, depuis vendredi... répondit Gale.

_ Et c'est vrai que tu fais partie de l'équipe de lacrosse ? renchérit Peeta.

_ J'arrive à peine et j'ai droit au procès ? Merci, les mecs. Et oui, je fais partie de l'équipe de lacrosse. Car ce débile de Marvel veut me pousser à bout avec son bizutage tout pourri, je veux lui montrer que ça ne marchera pas.

_ Et nous, là-dedans ?

_ Bah, vous là-dedans... vous êtes Peeta et Gale. Je vais continuer à vous parler, il faut pas croire. Je vais me faire un plaisir de renverser toutes les règles de sa majesté Clove, car il n'y a rien qui peut la faire enrager plus. Et quand elle est enragée, ça la rend tellement...

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris. Et avec Cato qui a des vues sur Clove, et Peeta qui a des vues sur Katniss, on ne va pas s'en sortir... soupira Gale.

_ Gale ! siffla Peeta.

_ T'as des vues sur Katniss ? Sérieusement ? s'étonna Cato au même moment.

Peeta allait répondre quand Marvel se matérialisa derrière eux et lança à Cato :

_ Eh, Cato ! Tu viens manger avec nous ?

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui. Il faut parler du match d'ouverture de vendredi.

_ Ah. Bon, bah... à plus tard. lança Cato à l'intention de Gale et Peeta avant de suivre Marvel.

Une fois Cato assit avec ses coéquipiers de lacrosse, Gale lança à Peeta :

_ Je continue à penser qu'il va finir par nous lâcher pour faire partie de la clique des populaires. Et que ce qu'il veut vraiment, ce n'est pas renverser la dictature de Clove, mais plutôt prendre la place de Marvel à ses côtés.

Peeta hocha la tête. Ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il pensait la même chose.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

En cours de sciences physiques, Clove fut ravie de découvrir qu'elle était avec Johanna et Madge. Elle s'assit à côté de Madge, et Johanna s'assit derrière elles, quand Mr. Flickerman prit la parole :

_ Bonjour à tous ! Alors, pour ce premier cours, je vais vous mettre par groupe de deux pour réaliser une petite expérience assez simple pour bien commencer l'année. Et c'est moi qui fait les groupes. Alors... Madge Undersee avec Johanna Mason. Clove Kentwell avec Finch Crossley...

Clove en resta bouche-bée. _Quoi ? C'est une blague ?_ Finch Crossley la loseuse était dans sa classe en sciences, la belle affaire. Et en plus elle devait se mettre en binôme avec elle ! Ce matin en maths avec Cato, maintenant en sciences physiques avec Face de renard... mais qu'est-ce que les profs avaient contre elle, nom de Dieu ?

_ Bonne chance. lui souffla Johanna.

_ J'en aurais besoin. répondit Clove en fusillant du regard Face de renard qui se trouvait toute seule au fond de la classe. _Paumée, va._

Avec un profond soupir d'exaspération, Clove ramassa ses affaires et alla s'asseoir à côté de Finch, avec toute la mauvaise grâce dont elle était capable. Mais visiblement, celle-ci avait mal compris le message car elle lui fit un grand sourire amical et lança sur un ton jovial :

_ Clove ! Je trouve ça bien qu'on soit en binôme, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Non. répondit Clove sèchement en pianotant discrètement sur son Samsung Galaxy S3. Elle avait la ferme intention de faire semblant «d'aider» Finch pendant que Mr. Flickerman les regarderait. Par contre, quand il aurait le dos tourné, Face de renard ferait tout le boulot toute seule. Elle envoya donc à Marvel, Katniss, Glimmer, Finnick, Tresh ainsi qu'à une bonne partie de ses amis : _Flickerman m'a mise en binôme avec Face de renard, le sort s'acharne sur moi -_-'._

En tout cas, la réponse sèche de Clove refroidit un peu Finch. Mais rien qu'un peu, car elle continua sur sa lancée :

_ En tout cas, cette expérience a l'air vraiment trop cool ! J'adore les sciences physiques ! Tu vas voir, on va vraiment s'amuser à faire cette expérience !

Clove poussa un long grognement de frustration et d'exaspération, si fort que quelques élèves se retournèrent dans sa direction. Mais sérieusement ! Elle voulait vraiment la jouer amie-amie ? Elle ne comprenait pas que Clove ne voulait pas être son amie ? Elle était conne ou elle le faisait exprès ? Alors, elle leva la main et appela Mr. Flickerman :

_ Mr. Flickerman, je peux changer de partenaire, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Eh bien, Clove, les groupes sont faits et...

_ Mais Mr., Finch me tape réellement sur les nerfs !

Certains élèves ricanèrent en dévisageant Finch d'un air narquois. Finch qui baissait la tête pour cacher sa honte et ses larmes montantes. Mr. Flickerman hésita avant de céder.

_ Bon, eh bien dans ce cas... tu vas échanger avec Johanna. Johanna, tu passes avec Finch, Clove avec Madge.

_ Merci, Mr.

Clove ramassa ses affaires, le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers Madge. Elle croisa Johanna, qui lui jeta un regard désespéré qui voulait dire «Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?».

_ Bonne chance. lança Clove à son amie d'un ton narquois.

_ Pétasse. répondit Johanna entre ses dents.

Clove ricana en s'asseyant à côté de Madge tandis que Johanna prit place à côté de Finch, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui allait se faire exécuter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :**** Merci de vos reviews !**

**Darling : Pour ce qui est de la progression des couples... il faut que ça aille au bon rythme, que ce ne soit pas précipité. Déjà, Cato et Clove jouent à s'envoyer des piques, Katniss et Peeta ne se sont parlés qu'une fois, Glimmer et Marvel... bah, commencent à se rapprocher, mais il y a toujours Clove qui est la petite amie de Marvel, et la meilleure amie de Glimmer. Quant au Fannie, il faut qu'Annie apparaisse dans ma fiction, ce qui est prévu, mais pas pour maintenant. Il faut que les choses aillent à leur rythme. Mais ne t'en fais pas trop, car je vais te donner un petit indice : il va se passer un truc lors de la fête d'Halloween de Clove (qui n'est pas à ce chapitre, mais un peu plus tard), un truc qui va changer beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne vais pas te dire quoi, tu le sauras ;)**

**Sinon, merci de ta review, et merci également à tous ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! 18 reviews déjà pour les 4 premiers chapitres, ça fait super plaisir :D Continuez comme ça, j'adore ;)**

Katniss poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand retentit la dernière sonnerie de fin de cours. L'heure de français avait été interminable. Même si, finalement, Mr. Abernathy n'était pas aussi bizarre que ce qu'on disait, le français n'avait jamais été la matière préférée de Katniss. Et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle. Elle se dirigeait vers le parking quand elle entendit une petite voix l'appeler, derrière elle.

_ Katniss, attends !

Avec un long soupir, elle se retourna pour faire face à Primrose qui courrait vers elle, essoufflée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Primrose ? Il faut que j'y aille, et d'ailleurs, ton père doit t'attendre. lança Katniss d'une voix un peu plus mordante que prévue.

_ Oh, non, je rentre à pied, je n'habite pas loin. Il faut que je te parle.

_ Primrose, je...

_ Non, s'il te plaît, ça prendra deux secondes ! Il y a deux raisons pour laquelle je traîne avec Clove. C'est vrai que ça ne me déplairait pas d'être son amie, mais la principale raison, c'est que je veux essayer de passer du temps avec toi. Je veux dire, après tout, on est demi-sœurs ! On a le même père, et...

_ Primrose...

_ Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je veux vraiment bien m'entendre avec toi, Katniss. Mon... je veux dire, _notre_ père m'a toujours dit du bien de toi. J'aimerais te connaître mieux. Mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce lycée, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter. J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas me connaître. Mais je suis une gentille fille, je suis quelqu'un de bien, Katniss, et je mérite que tu essaies de me connaître. Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu as contre moi.

Après avoir dit ça, Prim fixa Katniss, en attente de sa réponse. Après un instant de silence, Katniss soupira et répondit :

_ Écoute, Primrose. J'ai à peine vu mon père en 16 ans d'existence. Comme tu le sais, il a quitté ma mère quand j'avais un an, et les 15 années restantes, il a très peu été présent. Alors peut-être qu'il a emménagé ici pour être plus proche de moi, ou pour que toi et moi on se rapproche, j'en sais rien, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai 16 ans et je connais à peine mon père. Tu dis qu'on a le même père, mais c'est faux. On a peut-être le même géniteur, mais on est loin d'avoir le même père. Comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai à peine pu profiter de sa présence en 16 ans. Toi, ton père est présent pour toi depuis 14 ans. Il ne t'a pas abandonnée quand tu avais un an, et il n'a pas été absent pendant des années. Alors, oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi, ou de te connaître. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me dises à quel point celui que tu dis être «notre» père est génial. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, tu es sans aucun doute quelqu'un de très bien, Primrose, mais tu es la dernière personne bien que j'ai envie de connaître. Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Et n'espère pas trop devenir l'amie de Clove. Elle te gardera peut-être comme suivante, mais elle ne voudra jamais être ton amie.

Puis, Katniss tourna les talons et s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'elle le put de Primrose, qui était en larmes au milieu du parking.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Prim essuya ses dernières larmes en passant la porte de sa maison. Les paroles de Katniss lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle dans la figure. Elle avait été blessée. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce que l'absence de leur père avait fait à sa demi-sœur, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à autant de... froideur et de cruauté de la part de Katniss. Et elle était d'autant plus blessée car elle avait idéalisé sa demi-sœur, elle s'imaginait pouvoir avoir avec elle une vraie complicité. Elle avait juste été stupide. Katniss ne voulait pas être proche d'elle le moins du monde.

_ Salut, ma chérie ! Ça va ? demanda son père.

_ Oui, oui. mentit Prim.

Mais Alan Everdeen connaissait assez bien sa fille pour savoir qu'elle mentait. Alors, il s'approcha, et remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré.

_ Prim... tu as pleuré ?

_ Non, ça va.

_ Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Prim.

Prim soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle devait parler à son père de ce que Katniss avait dit ? Elle ne voulait pas créer plus de soucis. Mais inutile de lui mentir, il le verrait et ne la lâcherait pas avant de connaître la vérité.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Katniss travaillait ses devoirs quand elle reçut un appel de son père. Elle fut surprise au premier abord – pourquoi son père l'appelait-il sur son portable ? - et décida finalement de décrocher.

_ Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je sais ce que tu as dit à Prim. répondit son père sans détour.

Katniss mit quelques instants avant de comprendre. La gamine avait tout répété. _Balance._ Elle aurait dû se douter que la pauvre petite irait pleurnicher auprès de son papa.

_ Elle t'a tout répété ?

_ Elle ne voulait pas, au début, mais j'ai fini par la convaincre. Comment tu as pu être aussi cruelle ? Tout ce que Prim voulait, c'était être proche de toi !

_ Et si moi, j'ai pas envie d'être proche d'elle ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, bon sang ?

_ Et si c'était pas une question de ce qu'_elle_ m'avait fait ? Tu penses vraiment que j'avais envie de sympathiser avec la fille pour laquelle tu as été présent pendant 14 ans, alors que moi je t'ai à peine vu ?

_ Katniss, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu emménager à Los Angeles.

_ Parce-que tu crois que ça suffira à tout rattraper ?

_ Si tu m'en veux, tu t'en prends à moi, mais tu n'as aucun droit d'être méchante avec Prim !

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais la laisser tranquille, ta précieuse petite fille chérie. Je n'aurais plus aucun contact avec elle. Et autant que possible, avec toi non plus. Je vais te laisser avec ta précieuse favorite. D'ailleurs, ne te sens surtout pas obligé de rester à Los Angeles, rien ne t'empêche de retourner vivre à Seattle.

Avant que son père ne puisse répondre, Katniss raccrocha brutalement. Puis, de nombreuses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Et dire que les choses commençaient doucement à s'arranger avec son père... mais il avait fallu que Primrose aille se plaindre. Mais bon sang, si Katniss ne voulait pas la connaître, c'était son choix, point ! Pourquoi personne ne la laissait tranquille avec ça ?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove parcourait le profil Facebook de Cato, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser contre lui – histoire qu'il arrête de faire le malin – quand son téléphone portable sonna. Elle fut surprise de voir le nom de son père s'afficher. Elle n'avait plus parlé à son père depuis... très longtemps.

_ Allô ? fit-elle en décrochant.

_ Clove ! Bonjour, ma chérie. Ça va ? demanda son père à l'autre bout du fil.

Clove eut envie de vomir à l'appellation «ma chérie». Après toutes les promesses en l'air qu'il lui avait faites, il n'avait aucun droit de l'appeler comme ça. Qu'il reste à New-York avec sa blondasse liftée – sérieusement, cette femme avait 40 ans et presque aucune ride – qui lui servait de fiancée et sa garce de belle-fille.

_ Oui, ça va. Et toi ? répondit-elle sèchement, en réalisant qu'elle se fichait complètement de sa réponse.

_ Ça va...

_ Oui, je suppose que ça va. Étant donné que tu n'es pas venu cet été comme tu l'avais promis, tu n'es pas sous le coup du décalage horaire, donc oui ça doit aller. continua Clove sur un ton mordant.

_ Clove...

_ Juste... pourquoi tu m'as appelée ?

_ Écoute, Clove, je sais que je t'ai déçue...

_ C'est rien de le dire. Tu avais promis de venir pour mon anniversaire, tu ne l'as pas fait. Pareil pour les vacances d'été.

_ Je sais, Clove. Et je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je te promets que je vais me rattraper.

_ Et comment ?

_ J'ai l'intention de venir pour Thanksgiving.

_ Tu vas venir pour Thanksgiving ? Comme tu es venu à mon anniversaire ou pour les vacances d'été ?

Les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux. Elle avait envie de croire son père, mais après toutes les promesses en l'air qu'il avait faites, elle ne pouvait plus.

_ Clove, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu mes promesses. Mais tu as ma parole : je serais là à Thanksgiving. Je te le promets, Clove.

_ Tu viendras vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr. Et je ferais même ta tarte préférée.

Clove esquissa un petit sourire. Son père savait très bien à quel point elle adorait sa tarte aux potirons, et ce depuis toute petite. Alors, son ton se radoucit un peu quand elle répondit :

_ Avec la même recette que d'habitude ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ J'ai hâte d'y être.

_ Moi aussi, Clove.

_ Je vais devoir te laisser, maintenant.

_ D'accord. Oh, et, Clove ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime, ma puce.

_ Moi aussi, papa.

Puis, elle raccrocha, folle de joie. Son père allait venir pour Thanksgiving. Et cette fois-ci, elle était sûre qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle voulait en parler à tout le monde. Par exemple, à sa mère, au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit les escaliers et s'exclama, folle de joie :

_ Maman ! Devine qui vient de m'appeler.

_ Qui ? demanda sa mère d'un ton distrait.

_ Papa ! Il a dit qu'il viendrait à Thanksgiving.

_ Bien sûr, il va venir à Thanksgiving. Comme il est venu à ton anniversaire et pendant les vacances d'été.

Clove recula de quelques pas, choquée du ton froid que sa mère avait prit. Sa mère n'avait pas toujours été très tendre en ce qui concernait son père, mais là, elle était presque méchante.

_ Maman...

_ Écoute, Clove, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Et honnêtement, je ne comprends même pas que tu puisses encore le croire. Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il s'amuse juste à te faire espérer, juste pour tester s'il compte encore pour toi ?

_ T'as pas le droit de dire ça, c'est dégueulasse.

Elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour retenir ses larmes. Sa mère critiquait son père, mais elle n'était pas mieux. Elle aussi était peu présente, et quand elle l'était, c'était pour critiquer sa fille. Elle était loin d'être le genre de mère aimante.

_ Je veux juste t'ouvrir les yeux, Clove. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'idéaliser ton père. Il nous a abandonnées.

_ Il ne _nous_ a pas abandonnées, il _t'_a abandonnée toi !

Sa mère était sur le point de rétorquer, quand le téléphone de Clove vibra. La jeune fille ouvrit le texto de Katniss – texto qu'elle avait sans doute envoyé également à Glimmer :

_911, besoin de vous. Venez chez moi._

Clove enfila alors immédiatement ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte, quand sa mère la rappela :

_ Eh, où tu vas, comme ça ?

_ Chez Katniss. De toute façon, là tout de suite, j'ai aucune envie de rester ici.

_ Clove !

Mais Clove ignora sa mère et sortit en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ J'arrive pas à croire que la petite Primrose, qui se faisait passer pour une gentille petite fille ait fait ça. lança Glimmer.

Elle et Clove étaient arrivées il y a un quart d'heure chez Katniss avec précipitation. Cette dernière leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Primrose et son père, et les deux filles n'en revenaient pas.

_ Comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué avec mon père, il a en plus fallu qu'elle en rajoute. soupira Katniss.

_ J'étais sûre qu'elle allait vouloir jouer la maligne. Mais elle a fait une grave erreur, et elle va vite le comprendre. répondit Clove d'une voix venimeuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Glimmer.

_ Tu le sais très bien, Glimmer. Je vais lui montrer qui elle est vraiment, par rapport à nous, surtout à Katniss.

_ Clove, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de... commença Katniss.

_ Katniss, ne me dis pas que tu veux la laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Elle est allée trop loin. Et il faut qu'elle le comprenne.

_ Bon, vous voulez pas qu'on change de sujet, là ?

_ Bien sûr. On pourrait parler de mon père qui m'a dit qu'il viendrait pour Thanksgiving.

_ Ton père veut venir à Thanksgiving ? Clove, c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Glimmer.

_ Ma mère n'a pas l'air du même avis.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

_ Les mêmes trucs que d'habitude. Que je suis naïve, que je ne devrais pas croire mon père et qu'il ment encore une fois. Et le pire, c'est que je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle a peut-être raison.

Glimmer se leva alors pour prendre Clove dans ses bras, puis les filles furent rejointes par Katniss. Puis, Glimmer sourit et répondit :

_ Moi je suis sûre que ta mère a tort. Ton père viendra à Thanksgiving.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr. Et puis, s'il vient pas, je peux toujours l'enterrer au fond de mon jardin avec Effie et Annie. Une corde et une pelle devraient suffire.

Clove eut un petit rire. Glimmer trouvait toujours les mots pour la faire rire quand elle n'allait pas bien.

_ Alors, je te crois.

Glimmer sourit à Clove, qui lui rendit son sourire. Parce-que, quoi qu'il arrivait, les 3 filles étaient toujours là pour se soutenir.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le lendemain, au lycée, Prim rejoignit Rue à son casier. Cette dernière lui sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça vite en voyant la petite mine de son amie.

_ Bah alors, t'as une petite mine, toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

_ J'ai parlé à Katniss, hier... ça s'est mal fini.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «mal fini» ?

Prim était sur le point de répondre quand elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Clove.

_ Salut, Clove ! lança Rue d'un ton jovial.

_ Salut, Rue. Primrose, je peux te parler en privé, un instant ? s'enquit Clove.

_ Euh... oui, d'accord.

Prim et Clove s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin. Clove fixait Prim froidement, ce qui faisait un peu peur à cette dernière. C'est pour ça qu'elle lança sur un ton timide :

_ Alors... de quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

_ Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Katniss, Primrose. Je sais tout. Y comprit ce que tu as raconté à ton père.

Prim devint alors toute blanche. _Oh non._ Elle savait depuis le début que tout dire à son père était une mauvaise idée. Déjà, car elle aurait Katniss à dos – enfin, plus à dos qu'elle ne l'avait déjà. Et avoir Katniss à dos signifiait avoir également Clove à dos, ce qui était une très mauvaise chose.

_ Clove...

_ Tu te tais. Tu me laisses parler. Je te trouve vraiment gonflée, pour une petite 3ème. Il est temps que tu apprennes ta place. Que tu sois ravie d'avoir eu ton papa pour toi toute seule pendant 14 ans, c'est une chose. Sauf que je ne sais pas si tu le réalises, mais Katniss n'a pas eut cette chance. Et comme si ça ne te suffisait pas, il faut encore que tu continues de creuser le fossé qu'il y a entre eux. Félicitations, j'espère que tu es fière de toi.

_ Attends, je n'ai jamais voulu...

_ Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Tu n'es pas en position de parler. Tu n'es en position de rien faire. Tu es peut-être la petite princesse de ton papa, mais face à Katniss, tu n'es personne. Crois-moi, les petites pestes voleuses de père dans ton genre, je les connais. Oh, certes, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Katniss a à peine eut son père de toute son existence. Mais c'est de ta faute s'ils se sont encore éloignés. Car tu as été incapable de fermer ta petite bouche comme tu étais censée le faire. Si Katniss ne veut pas de toi, c'est son choix, il va falloir que tu l'acceptes. Mais ce que tu as fait hier était inacceptable. Et tu sais très bien que si tu cherches les ennuis avec Katniss, tu les trouves avec moi. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, non ? Alors écoute-moi bien : tu ne manges plus avec nous jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Rue mangera avec nous, ou avec toi, c'est comme elle veut, je ne la force à rien. Si elle veut partir, qu'elle parte. Mais toi, tu as interdiction formelle de t'asseoir à notre table jusqu'à vendredi midi inclus. Pour la suite, je verrais plus tard. Et une dernière chose : si jamais tu fous encore la merde entre Katniss et son père, ou que tu fais quoique ce soit pour nuire à Katniss, je te promets que je te le ferais payer. Tu le regretteras tellement que tu n'auras qu'une envie, changer de lycée.

Après ces paroles, Clove lança un dernier regard d'acier à la petite Prim, qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds et était au bord des larmes, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses amis. Prim soupira profondément. Elle s'était mise dans de beaux draps.

**Oui, c'est vrai. Les couples ne sont pas présents dans ce chapitre, principalement centré sur :**

**-Katniss et son père**

**-Clove et son père/sa mère**

**-Katniss et Prim**

**-L'amitié Clove/Katniss/Glimmer**

**-Les ennuis que Prim s'est attiré**

**Mais bon, il faut de tout dans une fic ^^ Mais ne vous en faites pas trop... normalement, les couples devraient être plus présents dans le prochain chapitre ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :**** Merci de vos adorables reviews, vous êtes trop choux :3**

**Fan de twilight : Alors oui, pour le couple Finnick/Annie, il va falloir attendre un peu ^^ Déjà, sache qu'Annie fera peut-être une apparition dans le chapitre de Thanksgiving (elle y sera peut-être, elle y sera peut-être pas, je le dis pas, vous verrez bien :p), et que si elle fait une apparition, Finnick et elle se rencontreront peut-être... ou peut-être pas ;) Désolée de mettre autant de peut-être, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous dévoiler tout le truc, non plus :p**

**Le Madge/Gale était justement une idée que j'étais en train de tâter, mais je ne ne me suis pas encore bien décidée là-dessus.**

**Entre Katniss et Prim... seul le temps le dira ! Mais n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive, elles restent demi-sœurs, elles ont donc un lien indéniable, que Katniss le veuille ou non. Quant au Peeta/Katniss... step by step :p Oui, je sais, je fais un peu «traîner» les choses, mais j'ai pas du tout envie de précipiter, sinon ça va donner n'importe quoi ^^**

**Starkinette : Je peux te comprendre, c'est vrai qu'elle fait un peu gamine pleurnicharde, là ^^ Mais heureusement, j'ai prévu d'arranger ça ;)**

**Et à tous les autres : merci infiniment de vos reviews !**

Katniss se tordait les mains nerveusement alors que Mr. Abernathy rendait les copies du premier devoir de français de l'année. Elle savait très bien qu'elle l'avait raté, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir révisé. Mais Katniss n'avait jamais été bonne en français, et elle avait perdu beaucoup de notions l'an passé à cause du précédent prof. Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais réussi à au moins se débrouiller dans cette matière. Alors, quand Mr. Abernathy posa sa feuille sur sa table, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder la note. Elle avait eu... un D-. Elle en resta bouche-bée. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à une note excellente, mais un D-...Une chose était sûre, le français et elle continuaient à faire deux.

_ Alors, tu t'en es sortie ou pas ? s'enquit Clove, à côté d'elle, qui se penchait pour essayer de voir sa note. Clove, elle, avait eu un A. Elle avait toujours été très bonne en français.

_ Euh... pas vraiment. répondit Katniss en lui montrant son D-.

_ Ah merde... je suis désolée, j'aurais dû la fermer.

_ Non, c'est pas ta faute, t'en fais pas.

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde ramassa ses affaires pour quitter la salle. Mais au moment où Katniss allait sortir, Mr. Abernathy la rappela :

_ Katniss, tu peux rester un instant, s'il te plaît ? Et Peeta, j'aimerais que tu restes aussi.

Clove et Johanna jetèrent un regard intrigué au prof, puis à Katniss, et un regard dégoûté à Peeta.

_ Je vous rejoins à table, les filles. lança Katniss.

_ D'accord, à toute à l'heure. répondit Clove, avant de faire signe à Johanna de la suivre.

Une fois ses amies parties, Katniss s'approcha timidement du bureau de Mr. Abernathy, et Peeta fit de même.

_ Je voudrais te parler de ton dernier devoir, Katniss. Comme tu t'en doutes, c'est plutôt mauvais. Seulement, quand je regarde ta copie, je vois que ce n'est pas du manque de travail. Je vois que tu as de vraies difficultés, en français, je me trompe ? demanda Mr. Abernathy.

_ Non, vous ne vous trompez pas. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas. répondit Katniss.

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai une solution pour t'aider, et je vais avoir besoin de Peeta pour ça.

_ De moi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Peeta, un peu surpris.

_ Eh bien, pour tout te dire, j'hésitais entre Clove et toi. Car Clove a eu un A, elle m'a rendu un excellent devoir, et toi, tu as eu un A aussi. J'ai même failli te mettre A+. L'ennui, c'est que je vois en classe que Katniss et Clove sont très amies, j'ai peur qu'elles ne puissent pas travailler sérieusement. Donc, c'est pour ça que je te demande à toi, Peeta... d'aider Katniss avec ses difficultés en français. Je vais vous donner une tranche d'heures dans la semaine, et vous irez en salle de tutorat.

Katniss et Peeta se fixèrent un instant. Peeta allait devoir aider Katniss en français. Donc... ils allaient passer du temps ensemble. Peeta en était content, puisque Katniss l'intriguait depuis qu'il lui avait parlé à la fête de Clove. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Katniss en pensait...

_ D'accord. Ça me va. répondit alors Katniss avec un sourire.

_ À moi aussi. lança Peeta.

_ Bien. Vous reviendrez me voir lundi pour que je vous donne vos tranches d'heures de tutorat. Bonne journée, vous pouvez y aller. les congédia Mr. Abernathy.

Katniss et Peeta sortirent alors de la salle de français. Katniss se dirigea vers son casier quand Peeta la rappela :

_ Katniss ! T'es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas que ce soit moi qui t'aide ? Car sinon, on peut retourner voir Mr. Abernathy et le convaincre de plutôt demander à Clove de t'aider.

_ Non, t'en fais pas, vraiment, c'est bon ! Et puis, il a raison, si je me retrouve avec Clove, on va faire que parler et rigoler, on ne travaillera pas sérieusement. Et ça ne me pose pas de problème d'être avec toi. répondit-elle avec un gentil sourire.

_ Merci. Ça ne m'embête pas non plus, de t'aider.

_ Merci. Dis, ça te dit qu'on échange nos numéros ? Ça pourrait être pratique.

_ Ah... euh... oui, d'accord !

Il tendit son Nokia à Katniss qui lui tendit son HTC en retour. Chacun enregistra son numéro dans le téléphone de l'autre avant que chacun ne rende son téléphone à l'autre.

_ Bon, eh bien... salut ! lança Katniss en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

_ Ouais, à la prochaine. répondit Peeta en souriant.

Elle répondit à son sourire et s'éloigna. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Peeta dut faire des efforts surhumains pour retirer le sourire idiot qu'il avait aux lèvres.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Tu vas faire du tutorat avec _Peeta Mellark_ ? s'exclama Clove à table, en fronçant le nez d'un air de profond dégoût.

Katniss venait d'annoncer à ses amies la raison pour laquelle Mr. Abernathy l'avait retenue après le cours, et Clove avait failli s'étouffer en apprenant la nouvelle.

_ Mr. Abernathy pense qu'il est le mieux placé pour m'aider.

_ Pourquoi lui ?

_ Eh bien, il a pensé à toi, à un moment, mais il a eu peur que toutes les deux on manque de... sérieux.

_ Donc, résultat des courses, tu te retrouves avec Mellark. Bon courage.

_ Ça devrait aller, je pense. Il a l'air assez... sympa.

Clove dévisagea sa meilleure amie comme si elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une chèvre avant de répondre :

_ Est-ce que tu te drogues, Katniss ? Non, car ça serait la seule solution qui ferait que tu trouves Peeta Mellark _sympa._ Peeta Mellark, c'est un loser, c'est un mec qui craint.

_ Oh, Clove, t'exagères !

_ Je t'assure que non.

_ Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que son pote Gale était assez mignon. Dommage qu'il soit aussi... bizarre. lança Madge.

_ Et dommage pour toi aussi qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ces nuls, sérieusement ?

_ Oh, Clove... c'est toi qui a lancé cette rumeur disant qu'ils étaient gays, et tu n'es même pas sûre qu'elle soit fondée. soupira Katniss.

_ Ce n'est pas parce-que c'est moi qui ait lancé cette rumeur que c'est faux.

_ Bon, allez, on change de sujet. Clove, c'est demain, ta fête d'Halloween. lança Glimmer.

_ Oui. Vous allez vous déguiser comment ? Moi, je me déguise en Lady Gaga.

_ Je pense que je vais me déguiser en Catwoman. lança Katniss.

_ Moi je pense me déguiser en diablesse. dit Glimmer.

_ Moi je me déguise en vampire. lança Madge.

_ Et moi, je n'ai... pas d'idée. répondit Johanna.

_ Je te vois bien en indienne. lança Clove avant de reprendre une bouchée de sa salade.

Les conversations sur les costumes continuaient quand Prim et Rue arrivèrent. Aussitôt, Clove fusilla Prim du regard, qui baissa les yeux avant de s'asseoir, comme d'habitude, en bout de table avec Rue. Après l'histoire avec Katniss, Prim avait effectivement passé une semaine à ne pas manger à la table de Clove et ses amies. Heureusement pour elle, Rue avait mangé avec elle durant cette durée. Chose que Clove avait prit pour un affront, étant donné qu'elle était maintenant moins sympa avec Rue qu'elle ne l'était au début. Mais Prim restait celle qui était le plus dans la ligne de mire de Clove. Cette dernière l'acceptait à sa table, mais était devenue réellement dure avec elle. Parfois, elle était même plus dure avec Prim qu'elle ne l'était avec Finch Crossley. Sans doute pour que Prim n'oublie jamais sa «position», comme elle le disait si bien. Mais si Prim supportait les mesquineries de Clove sans rien dire, c'est qu'elle gardait espoir de pouvoir à nouveau s'entendre avec Katniss. Seulement, c'était déjà la fin du mois d'octobre, les vacances de Thanksgiving étaient bientôt, **(Parenthèse note auteur : je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionnent les vacances aux États-Unis, donc je vais appeler ce que nous appelons «Vacances de Toussaint» «Vacance de Thanksgiving» ^^ Fin de la note, je vous remets la lecture) **et Katniss ne semblait toujours pas disposée à faire un pas vers elle. Peut-être qu'elle devait abandonner, mais Primrose Everdeen n'était pas quelqu'un qui abandonnait. Elle était sûre qu'un jour, elle s'entendrait avec sa demi-sœur. Et si pour ça, elle devait supporter la méchanceté de Clove, elle la supporterait. D'ailleurs, Clove se pencha vers les deux filles et siffla :

_ Demain soir, c'est ma fête d'Halloween. J'espère que, contrairement à la dernière fois, vous ne me décevrez pas.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête sans réponde, mais ça suffit à Clove. Puis, elle lança :

_ Je vais inviter Cato à la fête de ce soir. Marvel a arrêté le bizutage au dernier entraînement, et il m'a dit que Cato était resté calme tout le long. Ce mec est solide, c'est pour ça qu'il faut s'en méfier.

_ Je me demande quand cessera ta vendetta contre Cato. lança Glimmer.

_ C'est pas une vendetta, c'est de la surveillance. Enfin, peu importe. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es plus en espèce d'attirance ridicule pour lui, j'ai pas envie que mes draps soient souillés.

_ Quoi ? Non, tu penses, j'ai fini par me lasser. J'aimais juste regarder. Et je ne ferais jamais ça dans ton lit avec personne, ne t'en fais pas.

_ T'as plutôt intérêt. Le jour où tu fais ça dans _mon_ lit à une de _mes_ fêtes, je jure devant Dieu que je te fais bouffer les draps.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur repas.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cato était assis à table avec Peeta et Gale, quand Gale marmonna :

_ Tiens. Voilà Clove qui se dirige droit vers nous.

Peeta et Cato se retournèrent pour voir Clove se diriger vers eux. Elle se posta face à eux et jeta un regard dégoûté à Peeta et Gale avant de lancer à Cato :

_ Beurk. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais avec Tic et Tac, mais bon...

_ Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour me parler de mes fréquentations, je me trompe ? l'interrompit Cato.

_ En effet. Demain soir, j'organise mon annuelle fête d'Halloween. Tu viendras ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? J'adore les fêtes d'Halloween.

_ Tant mieux. Oh, et cette fois-ci, n'essayez pas de vous incruster, vous serez gentils. lança Clove à l'intention de Gale et Peeta.

_ Loin de nous cette idée. répondit Gale.

_ Je préfère prévenir. Je sais qu'à Halloween, toutes les créatures étranges et dégoûtantes. sont censées être de sortie, mais c'est pas une raison pour exagérer, non plus. Bien. À demain soir, Cato.

Puis, elle déposa un carton d'invitation au nom de Cato sur la table avant de retourner s'asseoir avec ses amies. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Peeta soupira :

_ Je sais en quoi elle devrait se déguiser. En Cruella. Ou en Gorgone Méduse.

_ Ou en elle-même, tout simplement. Cette fille est la réincarnation du Mal en personne, je doute qu'elle ait besoin de déguisement. renchérit Gale.

Cato ricana avant de lancer :

_ J'ai même pas de déguisement pour sa fête.

_ T'as qu'à mettre ton uniforme de lacrosse. J'ai entendu dire que Marvel avait fait ça, l'an dernier. répondit Peeta.

_ Je vais pas me déguiser comme Marvel, c'est hors de question.

_ Non, mais il va pas à nouveau mettre son uniforme de lacrosse, cette année. Il ne mettra pas deux fois le même costume.

_ D'accord, eh bien... merci du conseil, Mellark.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le samedi soir, la fête battait déjà son plein, la chaîne hifi passait «Can't hold us» de Macklemore quand Katniss, Glimmer, Madge et Johanna arrivèrent en même temps chez Clove, qui se précipita vers elle, le grand sourire aux lèvres. Clove portait une longue perruque blonde, une robe excentrique à la Lady Gaga noire et blanche à paillettes, un loup assorti, des bas résilles et une paire de bottines noires à talons aiguilles. Glimmer, elle, portait une courte robe rouge moulante assez sexy, un serre-tête avec des cornes de diable, une fourche et des escarpins rouges. Katniss portait une combinaison en latex noire, avec un masque de chat sur les yeux et des bottes en cuir noires à talons aiguilles. Madge portait une robe bustier courte au haut rouge et au jupon noir, avec un grand col derrière noir, des mitaines en dentelle noires, des bas résilles, des escarpins rouges et noirs et des dents de vampire. Quant à Johanna, elle portait une robe d'indienne beige qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, avec des franges argile en bas du jupon, des bottes plates assorties et un collier à plumes.

_ Salut, les filles ! Vous êtes sublimes ! s'exclama Clove.

_ Toi aussi, t'es superbe, ton déguisement est vraiment réussi ! la complimenta Glimmer.

_ Au fait, on a vu Rue et Prim en arrivant. Elles sont déguisées en Minnie. ricana Johanna.

_ Ouais, je sais. Ça craint un peu mais bon, tant qu'elles surveillent la porte correctement et qu'elles fassent pas comme la dernière fois...

Puis, Marvel, Finnick et Tresh arrivèrent. Tresh était déguisé en Batman, Marvel en Johnny Depp dans «Pirates des Caraïbes» et Finnick en... Tommy Lee. Clove fronça le nez en voyant son ami déguisé en Tommy Lee. Elle détestait Tommy Lee, elle le trouvait vieux, ringard et repoussant **(A.N : Est-ce que ceux qui regardent «Les Frères Scott»/«One Tree Hill» ont saisi la référence ? ^^)**. Elle n'en revenait pas que Finnick ose se pointer à sa fête déguisé en Tommy Lee. Elle ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le lui faire remarquer :

_ Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi, Finnick ?

_ Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Ne me dis pas «bah quoi», idiot ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Tommy Lee.

_ Je sais. Je l'ai fait exprès, juste pour t'embêter.

_ T'es un abruti.

_ Je sais, Kentwell, je sais.

À ce moment-là, Cato passa la porte, en uniforme de lacrosse. Marvel fronça les sourcils et soupira profondément, avant de dire à Clove :

_ Bien sûr, il a fallu que tu invites cet imbécile.

_ Relax, Marvel.

_ Et pourquoi il porte son uniforme de lacrosse ?

_ Tu l'as fait, l'an dernier.

_ Oui, _l'an dernier_.

À ce moment là, Cato se dirigea vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et lança :

_ Salut, Clove ! Super fête ! Au fait, Marvel, je voulais te dire : j'ai adoré le coup de la chantilly dans mes chaussures au dernier entraînement. Quel dommage que tu aies décidé d'arrêter le bizutage, je trouvais ça plutôt amusant. À part ça, j'ai soif. J'espère que tu as de la vodka, Clove.

Puis, il s'éloigna, sous le regard noir de Marvel.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le reste des invités ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, et la fête battait à présent son plein. Clove était très satisfaite. D'autant qu'elle avait prévu que cette soirée soit spéciale pour elle et Marvel... mais d'abord, elle devait s'assurer de quelques petits détails. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée pour une petite vérification avec le duo de Minnie. Porter des costumes assortis c'est d'un pathétique...

_ Eh, les filles ! Personne ne s'est incrusté sans invitation ?

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde était invité. répondit Rue.

_ Il y a plutôt intérêt pour vous.

Puis, elle retourna au salon, à la recherche de son petit ami. Elle le trouva enfin, en train de boire et de discuter avec Tresh et Finnick. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et chuchota à son oreille :

_ Je peux te parler, un instant ?

Marvel se retourna, sourit et hocha la tête. _Bingo !_ Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna à l'étage, puis dans sa chambre. Marvel se laissa faire, un peu perplexe. Clove referma la porte derrière elle et tourna la clé. On est jamais trop prudents... Marvel, lui, ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, et balbutia :

_ Que... Clove ? Je croyais que tu voulais me parler...

Clove posa un index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire, puis elle poussa Marvel sur le lit, s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sentait clairement le goût de la vodka, et au rez-de-chaussée, la chaîne hifi vomissait à plein son «Breaking away» de Bosshouse, sans parler du fait que la moitié du lycée faisait la fête pas très loin d'eux, ce qui cassait un peu le romantisme, mais tant pis. Marvel hésita un peu, mais finit par rendre lui rendre son baiser et à poser ses mains sur sa taille. Mais quand Clove commença à retirer sa veste, Marvel se refroidit et se détacha doucement d'elle.

_ Clove, attends... je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée...

Mais Clove ne l'écouta pas et défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Puis, elle se pencha sur son petit ami et susurra :

_ Oh, si. C'est une très, très bonne idée...

Mais Marvel l'attrapa par les poignets et l'éloigna fermement de lui :

_ Non.

Elle recula, comme s'il venait de la gifler. Mais son attitude était de toute façon l'équivalent d'une bonne claque dans la figure. Elle ne comprenait rien. Marvel lui avait toujours dit qu'il l'aimait. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour lui prendre sa virginité, bon sang ? Elle était presque en train de la lui jeter à la figure et il la repoussait !

_ De quoi tu parles, enfin ? parvint-elle à articuler.

_ Tu le sais très bien, Clove. soupira Marvel.

_ C'est cette histoire de club de chasteté, c'est ça ? Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux avec ça...

_ Bien sûr que si ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, exactement ?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Marvel.

_ Non, je ne sais pas. Dis-moi.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, Marvel. Tu as une petite amie, moi. Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes. Tu crois que je fais ça comme ça, sans réfléchir, et bien non ! Je suis plus que prête. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines dans cette histoire de chasteté, c'est n'importe quoi. Ce genre de truc, c'est pour les losers comme Peeta Mellark ou Gale Hawthorne, qui de toute manière seront puceaux toute leur vie car jamais personne ne voudra coucher avec eux. Pas pour les mecs populaires comme toi !

_ Donc, comme je suis populaire je dois forcément coucher, c'est ça ? Tu préfèrerais sans doute que je me tape toutes les filles du lycée, et donc que je te trompe, du moment que je couche comme soi-disant on l'attend d'un mec comme moi ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...

_ C'est justement pour ça que je me suis inscrit dans ce club. Car j'en ai marre de cette étiquette du mec populaire qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai du respect pour moi-même. Et je pensais que tu avais du respect pour toi-même. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, comme tu le dis, tu comprendrais mon choix.

_Deuxième gifle verbale._ Il avait dit ça gentiment, avec diplomatie, mais Clove l'avait compris : il venait de la traiter «poliment» de salope. Et en plus de ça, il avait remis en question les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Alors, perdant son sang froid, elle rétorqua, les larmes au bord des yeux :

_ _J'ai_ du respect pour moi-même ! Et toi, si tu m'aimais, tu comprendrais que tout ce que je veux, c'est te montrer ce que je ressens au lieu de me traiter de salope.

_ Je ne t'ai pas traité de salope, arrête !

_ Mais tu le penses tellement fort...

_ Non, j'ai jamais pensé ça de toi. Je t'aime, Clove. Mais...

_ Mais tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour coucher avec moi. Ça ira, j'ai compris.

Elle lui tourna le dos, tout d'abord car elle ne supportait plus sa vue, mais aussi car elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes qui menaçait de déborder de ses cils. Il posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :

_ Clove...

Mais elle se dégagea vivement et cracha :

_ Laisse-moi tranquille. Et sors de ma chambre, je veux être seule.

Il soupira profondément avant de s'exécuter. Une fois que son petit ami eut quitté sa chambre, Clove remonta la fermeture éclair de sa robe avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Elle se sentait insultée, humiliée... elle avait l'impression que personne ne l'aimait. Sa mère ne voulait pas d'elle. Son père ne voulait pas d'elle. Même son petit ami ne voulait pas d'elle. Est-ce qu'il existait au moins _une_ personne qui veuille d'elle sur cette putain de planète ?

Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea à grands pas dans la salle de bain de sa chambre et s'appuya contre l'évier, respirant profondément. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer... Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la cuvette des toilettes à côté. Elle fixa alors cette cuvette des toilettes, comme hypnotisée. _Ne fais pas ça,_ _ne fais pas ça,_ se répéta-t-elle, _tu as réussi à t'en sortir, c'est pas pour replonger maintenant._ Elle avait eu des problèmes de boulimie, en 3ème et en seconde. Elle avait commencé juste après le départ de son père. Seules trois personnes étaient au courant : sa mère, Glimmer et Katniss. Ses amies l'avaient surprise au milieu d'une crise, et Clove avait fini par tout leur raconter. Elle les avait suppliées de ne rien dire à sa mère, mais c'est ce qu'elles avaient fini par faire. Clove leur en avait voulu au début, avant de vite comprendre que ses amies n'avaient fait ça que pour l'aider. Elle avait fini par accepter d'aller dans une clinique, et Katniss et Glimmer avaient fait croire aux gens du lycée qu'elle était juste partie rendre visite à sa grand-mère dans le Connecticut. Clove avait supplié sa mère de ne rien dire à son père, ce qu'elle avait fait. Même Marvel n'était pas au courant, puisqu'ils se sont mis ensemble après qu'elle sorte de clinique, avant ils étaient seulement amis. Et elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Après de profondes respirations, elle retourna finalement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour continuer à pleurer. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, prête à engueuler l'intrus. Qui n'était autre que Cato.

_ Oh, désolé. Je croyais que c'était les toilettes. s'excusa-t-il, gêné de l'avoir surprise en train de pleurer.

_ Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, ce ne sont pas les toilettes. répondit sèchement Clove.

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui, ça va.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures, alors ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

_ D'accord. Je te laisse alors.

Il commença à tourner les talons, et tout à coup, Clove se sentit nulle. Nulle car Cato était en quelque sorte gentil avec elle et qu'elle l'envoyait sur les roses. Alors, elle le rappela :

_ Cato ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ne le prends pas contre toi, surtout. J'ai juste envie d'être seule.

_ T'en fais pas, je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure.

Puis, il sourit et sortit de sa chambre.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marvel s'écroula sur le lit d'une des chambres d'amis en soupirant. Il avait beaucoup trop bu, et le fait d'entendre à fond «Summer Jam» de R.I.O ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Mais à chaque dispute avec Clove, il buvait. Et ces derniers temps, Clove et lui se disputaient souvent. Et cette dernière dispute semblait sérieuse. Il enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et il vit... le diable entrer. Il sursauta, avant de plisser les yeux et de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ah non. Ce n'était que Glimmer. Qui était elle aussi complètement bourrée.

_ Oh merde. grogna-t-elle en s'écroulant à côté de lui.

_ T'as encore trop bu. lança-t-il.

_ Tu t'es encore engueulé avec Clove.

_ Ouais.

_ C'était pour quoi, cette fois-ci ?

_ Elle a voulu coucher avec moi, et je l'ai repoussée.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est débile. Je sais que t'es pas sérieux avec cette histoire de chasteté.

_ Si. Enfin, non... j'en sais rien.

_ Et un mec comme toi puceau, c'est du gâchis...

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha sur lui, et Marvel se rapprocha à son tour, embué dans les vapeurs de l'alcool. Mauvaise idée. Il avait beaucoup trop bu pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et il venait de refuser de coucher avec Clove, alors coucher avec la meilleure amie de Clove n'aurait aucune cohérence. Surtout que ce serait une énorme connerie... donc, il recula un peu.

_ Glimmer, non...

Mais Glimmer était trop bourrée pour reculer. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne réalisait plus que le mec devant elle était le mec de sa meilleure amie, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Marvel, Marvel qui était si beau, Marvel qui au fond lui avait toujours plu. Elle s'était toujours tue par amitié pour Clove, mais là, elle avait trop bu pour faire marche arrière. Alors, elle se pencha sur Marvel et l'embrassa, et il finit par lui rendre son baiser.

Et cette fois-ci, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cato, ayant un peu abusé de la boisson, était en train de chercher une chambre d'amis pour décuver. Et de préférence, une chambre qui ne soit pas _déjà _occupée. Mais à chaque porte qu'il ouvrait, il tombait sur un couple sur le point de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte et tomba – encore – sur un couple en train de s'embrasser fougueusement sur le lit, débarrassés des ¾ de leurs fringues . Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, quand il aperçut le visage du mec. Surpris, il plissa les yeux. _Marvel._ Et les cheveux blonds de la fille n'appartenaient certainement pas à Clove. Non, c'était... Glimmer. La meilleure amie de Clove. Choqué, il referma doucement la porte. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait dessoulé. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait en parler à Clove ou se taire et se mêler de ses affaires.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :**** Merci de vos reviews !**

**Alors avant de répondre au reviews, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas donné de visage à la mère de Clove, alors qu'elle est déjà apparue, donc :**

**Cally Sevina : Laura Leighton**

**Maintenant, réponses aux reviews :**

**Elina : Non, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres aura cette fic, j'y vais à l'instinct ^^ Il est même possible qu'elle soit en deux parties, mais je ne me suis pas encore décidée pour ça.**

**Et je vois que tu as saisi le rapport avec Gossip Girl ;)**

**Starkinette : Ah, comme je comprends que tu attendes les cours de «langues» entre Katniss et Peeta ;) Ils vont d'ailleurs se rapprocher grâce aux cours de français, comme tu t'en doutes !**

**Fan de twilight : Cato a un secret... peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ;) Mais tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher...**

Le lundi matin, Glimmer se rendit à l'entraînement de pom-pom girls en traînant les pieds. Elle se sentait plus coupable que jamais depuis le vendredi soir. Elle qui pensait que sa culpabilité s'estomperait un peu avec le week-end, c'était de pire en pire. Elle avait passé tout le week-end sans se connecter sur Facebook, de peur que Clove ne lui parle en discussion instantanée, et elle n'aurait pas été capable de parler à Clove alors qu'elle était rongée par la culpabilité. D'habitude, quand elle buvait trop à une soirée, elle était incapable de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait fait à cette soirée. Et honnêtement, elle aurait préféré ne pas se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait fait à la fête d'Halloween de Clove. Mais le souvenir était là, encré dans sa mémoire, et la rappelait à l'ordre sans cesse. Elle avait couché avec Marvel Sanford, le petit ami de Clove Kentwell. Clove Kentwell sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Elle avait dépucelé Marvel, un droit qui normalement devait revenir à Clove. Mais pire que tout, elle avait couché avec lui alors qu'il était en couple avec sa meilleure amie, et que Clove l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Elle avait trahi la confiance de Clove, qui elle avait toujours été là pour elle. Clove n'était peut-être pas la fille la plus gentille du monde, mais c'était une véritable amie. Glimmer et Clove étaient amies depuis la 5ème, année où Glimmer était arrivée dans son collège, et Clove l'avait toujours défendue et soutenue. Quand Glimmer s'était fait plaquer par Ben Shawn, son petit ami en 4ème, Clove – qui elle avait plaqué une semaine plus tôt son petit ami Jeff Stanley, qui s'intéressait plus au foot qu'à elle – avait débarqué chez elle avec l'intégralité de la saison 1 de «Gossip Girl» et un énorme pot de glace qu'elles s'étaient partagés en décrétant que leurs vies amoureuses étaient aussi merdiques que celles de Blair et Serena. En 3ème, quand Penelope Hornby avait piqué le cavalier de Glimmer pour le bal de Noël, Mike Newbold, Clove avait fait courir une rumeur dans tout le lycée, disant que Penelope avait accidentellement descendu sa culotte en même temps que son jogging dans les vestiaires de sport, et que Clove avait donc vu qu'elle avait de l'herpès génital. Résultat, Mike ainsi que tout le reste du lycée a tourné le dos à Penelope, et Clove a même eu le temps dé dégoter un nouveau cavalier à sa meilleure amie, James McLinghster, pour que Glimmer ait le plaisir d'envoyer balader un Mike qui s'était représenté à elle en rampant presque au sol. Et en seconde, Clove avait pris sa défense face à chaque personne qui l'avait traitée de traînée sur le fait qu'elle était assez libre sexuellement. Clove avait toujours été là pour Glimmer, et comment elle la remerciait ? En couchant avec son petit ami. Elle se sentait monstrueuse, détestable, elle se sentait comme une fille qui ne méritait pas l'amitié de Clove. Et dans quelques instants, à l'entraînement, elle allait devoir faire face à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait trahie.

Elle inspira un grand coup en avançant le long du stade, évitant soigneusement le regard de Marvel. Elle rejoignit les autres pom-pom girls qui s'échauffaient sous les directives de Clove. Quand les filles l'aperçurent, toutes s'arrêtèrent de s'entraîner pour la fixer, si bien que Glimmer craignit un instant que tout le monde ne soit déjà au courant. Mais Clove lui fit un sourire avant de lui lancer :

_ Allez, en place, Boucle d'Or, t'es à la bourre.

Glimmer répondit par un petit rire nerveux avant de se positionner. Visiblement, Clove n'était pas au courant. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et combien de temps Glimmer pourrait-elle jouer la comédie ? Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que Clove soit au courant. Car non seulement Glimmer ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie à cause d'une erreur d'un soir, mais en plus, la vengeance de Clove risquerait d'être terrible. Clove risquerait de fouiller pour lui faire payer à tout prix, et Glimmer avait très peur que sa meilleure amie ne découvre son secret. Un secret qui concernait son année de 6ème, et dont elle n'avait parlé à personne, pas même à Katniss ou Clove. Et si Clove ou qui que ce soit d'autre venait à le découvrir, elle serait à jamais détruite socialement.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

À la fin de l'entraînement, Clove voulut rejoindre son petit ami, mais celui-ci disparut rapidement dans les vestiaires. Peut-être _trop_ rapidement, même. Depuis vendredi, il était bizarre, et ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur dispute. Marvel n'avait répondu ni à ses textos, ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages sur Facebook, et avait refusé une conversation vidéo avec elle sur Skype. Mais après tout, peut-être lui en voulait-il encore d'avoir essayé de le pousser dans ses retranchements... elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par deux mains posées sur sa taille. Et pas celles de son petit ami, mais celles de...

_ Bas les pattes, Hadley. siffla-t-elle en se dégageant vivement.

_ Tu sais que tu es de plus en plus sexy de jour en jour, toi ? susurra Cato sur un ton qui se voulait charmeur.

_ T'es vraiment lourd.

_ Peu importe. Quelle joie de se dire que toute à l'heure, je vais à nouveau être à côté de toi en anglais... vois les choses en face, Clove, le destin veut nous réunir.

_ Ne confonds pas le destin avec la poisse, Cato.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna fièrement. Sauf que cette petite tentative de flirt n'avait pas échappé à Finnick et Tresh, qui se précipitèrent dans les vestiaires pour tout raconter à Marvel.

_ Surveille ta copine, Sanford, c'est un conseil d'ami ! lança Finnick sur un ton taquin.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça, Odair ? répondit Marvel, perplexe.

_ Tout simplement car Cato, eh bien... semble toujours assez intéressé. répondit Tresh en haussant les épaules.

Ses amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers les douches individuelles, laissant Marvel fulminant de rage. Visiblement, Cato avait besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Ce qui tombait très bien, vu qu'il venait justement de passer la porte des vestiaires.

_ Tiens... Marvel. lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué en ouvrant son casier.

Mais Marvel n'avait franchement pas envie de continuer à jouer la carte amicale avec Cato. Alors, il se leva, et se dirigea vers son rival pour lui siffler :

_ Je vais être clair avec toi, Hadley, et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis gentiment. Ne touche plus à Clove, ne parle plus à Clove, ne t'approche plus de Clove, ne regarde plus Clove, et ne pense _même plus_ à Clove. Car sinon, je te promets que tu finiras par terre à compter tes dents.

_ Bon sang, mais c'est que tu te comporterais presque en gourou !

Ce fut la réflexion de trop. Marvel saisit brutalement Cato par les épaules, le retourna et le plaqua contre les casiers, furieux.

_ C'est pas un jeu, Cato ! Je ne veux plus te voir près de ma copine, c'est compris ?

Mais Cato ne se démonta pas, et rétorqua d'un ton narquois :

_ Tu sais... je pense que le truc qui cloche, entre ta copine et toi, ce n'est pas moi. C'est surtout ton incapacité à lui être fidèle, surtout à proximité d'une certaine blonde. La meilleure amie de Clove, il me semble, non ?

Abasourdi, Marvel relâcha Cato, qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur. Comment diable Cato pouvait-il être au courant pour Glimmer ? Et s'il en avait parlé à Clove ? Non, impossible, si Clove était au courant, elle le lui aurait fait savoir...

_ Comment tu le sais ? finit-il par marmonner.

Il ne chercha même pas à nier, ni à dire «de quoi tu parles ?». C'était inutile, Cato était de toute évidence au courant de tout. Cato laissa échapper un ricanement avant de répondre :

_ Je t'ai vu, avec Glimmer, vendredi à la fête de Clove. Le petit ami et la meilleure amie ? Le coup classique. Mais à ton avis, que dirait Clove si elle savait que...

_ Je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu lui dises.

_ Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Tu sais, la base d'un couple, c'est l'honnêteté, et...

_ La ferme ! Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Glimmer, c'est une erreur. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Alors tu fermes ta gueule à propos de ça, et tu te mêles de ce qu'il te regarde. Clove n'est pas ton amie, et encore moins ta petite amie. Tu ne lui dois rien, alors tu te tais.

Cato sembla hésiter, un instant. Oh, et puis, après tout, pourquoi se mêler de ça ? Que Marvel se débrouille seul avec sa culpabilité.

_ Très bien. Je ne vais rien dire. Mais on va bien voir combien de temps tu vas réussir à mentir à ta copine en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sur-ce, il attrapa ses vêtements dans son casier et se dirigea dans une des douches individuelles.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove courut presque pour rattraper Glimmer qui marchait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du lycée.

_ Eh, Glimmer ! appela-t-elle, assez fort pour que sa meilleure amie se retourne.

_ Clove ! répondit Glimmer avec un petit sourire.

_ Ça va ? Je t'ai trouvée un peu ailleurs, à l'entraînement;

_ Oui, oui, ça va.

_Du moins, ça irait mieux si je ne t'avais pas trahie en couchant avec ton copain,_ ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se sentait coupable chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de Clove. Surtout que Clove était une personne à qui elle ne pouvait pas mentir, car Clove savait très bien détecter quand elle mentait. C'est pour ça qu'elle rétorqua :

_ Non, ça ne va pas. Et je crois savoir pourquoi.

_ Ah... ah oui ?

_ Oui. C'est bientôt Thanksgiving. Et qui dit Thanksgiving dit retour de Cashmere pour le repas de famille.

Glimmer dut retenir un soupir de soulagement. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait eu peur que Clove ne sache tout à propos de Marvel. Mais du coup, inconsciemment, elle venait de soulever un nouveau problème. Car oui, Glimmer ne sautait pas vraiment de joie à l'idée de revoir Cashmere, sa parfaite grande sœur que ses parents avaient toujours admiré et – Glimmer en était sûre – préféré à sa cadette. Et bien sûr, à Thanksgiving, Cashmere n'allait certainement pas manquer l'occasion de se vanter de ses parfaites petites études à Yale.

_ T'en fais pas. De toute façon, Cashmere est grosse et moche, et tu es vraiment plus belle qu'elle. continua Clove.

Glimmer laissa échapper un petit rire, car Cashmere était _tout sauf_ grosse et moche. Cashmere était, comme sa cadette, une grande blonde sculpturale. Seulement, Glimmer avait toujours pensé que Cashmere était plus jolie qu'elle, car elle avait quelque chose de fin, d'angélique dans son visage – ce qui était ironique, puisqu'elle était la pire des garces. Mais elle était contente que Clove lui dise quand même que Cashmere était grosse et moche, même si elle aussi savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Sa meilleure amie avait dit ça pour la faire sourire, ce qui accentua la culpabilité de Glimmer.

_ Cashmere n'est pas grosse et moche, Clove.

_ C'est vrai. Mais quand je dis que tu es vraiment plus belle qu'elle, c'est la vérité.

_ C'est gentil, Clo'.

À chaque parole gentille de Clove, Glimmer avait envie de pleurer. _J'ai couché avec ton copain, je ne mérite pas que tu sois gentille avec moi, et je ne mérite pas ton amitié. _Clove lui sourit et lança :

_ Écoute, j'ai une idée : histoire de te changer les idées, on aura qu'à aller à la plage, après les cours. On est juste à côté.

_ Clove, on est en début novembre.

_ Je sais, mais c'est une chaude journée pour un début novembre.

_ Sérieusement, Clove, il fait quand même pas assez chaud pour aller à la plage, la mer est gelée.

_ Dans ce cas, on ira chez moi, dans la piscine. Elle est chauffée.

Glimmer hésita un instant. En fait, elle avait prévu d'éviter Clove au maximum, elle se sentait trop coupable. D'un autre côté, si elle voulait être sûre que Clove ne découvre jamais son erreur, elle devait se comporter normalement. Alors, elle sourit et répondit :

_ D'accord.

Clove tapa dans ses mains avec un sourire satisfait, avant de se diriger vers la salle d'anglais.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

En fin de cours de français, Katniss et Peeta rejoignèrent Mr. Abernathy devant son bureau afin d'avoir les horaires pour les cours de soutien.

_ Ah, Katniss, Peeta... alors, j'ai comparé vos emplois du temps respectifs afin de vous caler des horaires, et donc, je vous ai trouvé... le mardi, de 13h à 14h, et le jeudi de 16h à 17h. Ça vous va ?

_ C'est parfait, merci, Mr. Abernathy. répondit Katniss en souriant.

_ Mais de rien, Katniss, j'espère que ces séances t'aideront à progresser. Sinon, les cours finissent à 18h, comme vous le savez, mais la salle de tutorat est ouverte jusqu'à 19h, alors si vous avez envie de faire des heures supplémentaires, ou même si à un moment vous n'avez pas cours, il n'y a aucun problème. Il vous suffira juste, toute à l'heure, que vous alliez au secrétariat pour réclamer chacun un pass qui vous permettra d'aller en tutorat dès que vous en aurez envie.

_ D'accord, on le fera. Bonne journée, Mr. Abernathy. lança Peeta.

Puis, les deux adolescents quittèrent la salle de français. Alors que Katniss se dirigeait vers son cours suivant, Peeta la rappela :

_ Eh, Katniss !

_ Oui ?

_ Dis... est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille en salle de tutorat ce soir, de 18h à 19h ? J'ai ramené de quoi nous faire travailler, après, c'est comme tu veux, si t'as autre chose de prévu...

_ Non, c'est bon, t'en fais pas ! À ce soir à 18h, alors.

_ Oui... à ce soir à 18h.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main en souriant avant de s'éloigner. Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Gale intercepta Peeta, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

_ Alors, des petits cours de soutien avec Katniss Everdeen, hein ?

_ Oh, lâche-moi, Gale... parlons plutôt de toi !

_ De moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ?

_ Avec ça, rien, mais j'ai quand même remarqué des petits regards de ta part dans la direction d'une certaine pom-pom girl blonde, comment elle s'appelle, déjà... ah, oui, Madge ! Madge Undersee.

_ N'importe quoi, tu te fais des films ! Bon, d'accord, elle est assez jolie. Mais elle a l'air tellement... tellement _Clove._

__ _Katniss aussi avait l'air tellement Clove, comme tu le dis. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être que tu te trompes sur Madge aussi.

_ Je sais pas trop... je veux dire, quand Clove rabaisse des gens, elle rigole avec elle.

_ Ça ne veut pas spécialement dire quelque chose. Crois-moi, je crois que dans les amies de Clove, celle qui lui ressemblerait plus côté caractère serait Johanna Mason, à mon avis. Mais ça n'empêche que tu trouves Madge Undersee jolie.

_ Oui, je vais pas dire qu'elle est moche, mais... faudrait pas qu'il n'y ait que ça.

Peeta haussa les épaules et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

À la fin des cours, Glimmer et Clove se dirigeaient, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, vers le parking, quand elles croisèrent Katniss, qui, elle, se dirigeait vers le lycée.

_ Eh, Katniss ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens avec nous, on va se baigner dans ma piscine ! lança Clove.

_ Oh, c'est gentil de proposer, Clove, mais je ne peux pas. Je vais faire du tutorat avec Peeta. répondit Katniss.

_ Peeta Mellark ? Beurk.

_ Clove...

_ Ça va, je plaisante. Amuse-toi bien avec l'écureuil.

Puis, elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie avant de s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret vers sa voiture. Katniss, elle, leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, fit un signe de la main à Glimmer avant de se diriger vers le lycée. Soudain, Marvel se matérialisa derrière Glimmer. Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Justement la personne qu'elle comptait éviter disons... jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_ Oh... salut... fit-elle, d'un ton gêné.

_ Glimmer... il faut qu'on parle. soupira Marvel.

_ Non, tu crois ? répondit Glimmer avec un rire nerveux.

_ Écoute... j'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi, et... c'était vraiment une énorme connerie. Ça doit jamais se reproduire, et on doit jamais en reparler.

_ Je suis d'accord. Je me suis senti horrible toute la journée, et tout le week-end.

_ Moi aussi. Mais j'ai été moins courageux que toi, j'ai évité Clove toute la journée.

_ Je l'aurais fait aussi si j'aurais pu. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, j'ai l'impression de lui avoir planté un couteau dans le dos...

_ Moi aussi, mais on doit rien lui dire, faut pas qu'elle sache. T'as pas envie de gâcher ton amitié avec elle, tout comme j'ai pas envie de gâcher ma relation avec elle.

_ Alors... on est d'accord. Ça restera entre nous ? Personne ne le saura ?

_Quelqu'un est déjà au courant,_ songea amèrement Marvel en repensant à Cato. Cato pouvait très bien cracher le morceau à tout moment, et les choses risqueraient de tourner très mal. Et Marvel se sentait mal aussi de devoir mentir à Clove, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il l'aimait, et il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie en couchant avec Glimmer. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi coupable de toute sa vie. Mais il allait devoir prendre sur lui et essayer d'oublier cette erreur.

_ On est d'accord. finit-il par répondre.

Glimmer hocha la tête, et Marvel s'éloigna en disant :

_ Je dois voir Clove.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove s'apprêtait à démarrer sa voiture quand Marvel se positionna juste devant. Surprise, elle sursauta.

_ Marvel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai failli te rouler dessus ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que je peux te parler ? lança-t-il de but en blanc.

_ Euh... bien sûr.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et se posta devant lui.

_ Alors... de quoi tu veux parler ?

_ Écoute, Clove... à propos de vendredi... je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir évitée tout le week-end et aujourd'hui.

_ Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais dû respecter ton choix, et j'ai pensé qu'à moi. C'est pas grave si tu veux continuer le club de chasteté, je respecte. On va pas être ensemble juste pour ça.

_ Justement, je voulais aussi te parler de cette histoire de club de chasteté... je crois que j'en ai fait un peu trop avec ça.

_ Attends... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce que je veux dire... c'est que je pourrais reconsidérer la question.

Les yeux de Clove faillirent lui sortir de la tête. Est-ce qu'il voulait bien dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait dire ?

_ T'es sérieux, là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par...

_ J'ai très envie... de le faire avec toi aussi, Clove. On est ensemble, et... je t'aime. Je tiens à toi, je en veux pas te perdre, et c'est plus important que cette histoire de chasteté.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu._ Clove ne savait pas quoi répondre. Marvel venait juste de lui dire qu'il avait envie de renoncer au club de chasteté pour elle, et c'était tellement beau qu'elle parvenait à peine à y croire. Difficile à imaginer que 3 jours plus tôt, il lui avait fait un sermon sur le respect de soi et tout ce qui va avec.

Et Marvel parlait très sérieusement. Déjà, car depuis qu'il n'était plus puceau, faire partie du club de chasteté était hypocrite, mais aussi et surtout car il aimait Clove, et que ça aurait dû être elle, ce vendredi soir, et non Glimmer. Et il voulait réparer cette erreur

_ Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? souffla Clove, toujours abasourdie.

_ Bien sûr. Il faudra qu'on en reparle, d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Oui, bien sûr.

Marvel sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, et elle lui rendit son baiser sans hésiter une seule seconde. Puis, il s'écarta et s'éloigna, laissant Clove, le grand sourire aux lèvres.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Katniss rejoignit Peeta à une table, dans la salle de tutorat. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lança en souriant :

_ Salut ? Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

_ Non, t'en fais pas !

_ Super. On peut commencer ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais apporté quelque chose.

_ Oui, en effet, euh... tu as déjà lu «Les liaisons dangereuses» de Pierre Choderlos de Laclos ?

_ Eh bien... j'ai lu la traduction anglaise, bien sûr, mais j'ai jamais lu la version originale. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce livre, d'ailleurs.

_ D'accord, donc je t'ai ramené la version originale. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais le lire en français, et comme tu l'as déjà lu traduit dans notre langue, ça devrait être plus facile car du coup tu connais l'histoire.

_ Wouah, attends... je veux bien progresser en français, mais t'es sûr que ça fait pas un peu beaucoup de directement lire toute une œuvre en français ?

_ Tu peux toujours lire avec la traduction à côté, si tu veux. Et à chaque séance, on travaillera sur ce que tu auras lu. D'accord ?

_ D'accord.

_ Bien. Et si tu commençais à me faire ton résumé ?

Elle sourit et commença à résumer l'œuvre. Mais Peeta l'écoutait à peine. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être en train d'aider _Katniss Everdeen._ Et puis il lui parlait, plus il la trouvait réellement gentille. Katniss était la seule fille populaire à vraiment être sympa avec lui.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove et Glimmer bronzaient sur la terrasse de Clove, chacune avec un smoothie à la fraise en main, et des lunettes de soleil Gucci sur le nez. Clove portait son nouveau deux pièces bandeau bleu clair, et Glimmer avait opté pour un deux pièces triangle rouge.

_ On est bien, là, non ? lança Clove.

_ Oui, c'est vrai.

_ D'ailleurs, j'ai un truc super important à te raconter !

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Toute à l'heure, quand je suis retournée à ma voiture, je suis tombée sur Marvel. On a discuté, et il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt à abandonner le club de chasteté pour moi !

_ Il a dit ça ?

_ Oui ! C'est génial, non ?

_ Oui... oui, c'est super.

En fait, Glimmer ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle. D'un côté, ça l'arrangeait si les choses devenaient parfaites entre Clove et Marvel, cela voudrait dire que leur erreur ne se reproduirait plus jamais. D'un autre côté... si Marvel ne couchait avec Clove que pour se déculpabiliser d'avoir couché avec elle, c'était vraiment nul. Et Clove ne méritait pas que sa première fois ne se passe que parce-que son mec voulait se déculpabiliser. Et puis... une sensation étrange l'envahissait de plus en plus depuis que Clove lui avait dit ça. Et quand elle réussit à mettre un mot sur cette sensation, elle se sentit plus horrible que jamais, car elle n'était pas du tout autorisée à ressentir ça.

De la jalousie.

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, j'étais partie en vacances. Et je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre :s Mais bon, tant pis.**

**Prochain chapitre : Thanksgiving ! Et beaucoup de choses vont s'y passer.**

**Je veux aussi signaler qu'à partir de la rentrée, je serais moins présente, et je publierais moins fréquemment. Parce-que je rentre en 1ère et que j'aurais le bac de français à préparer.**

**Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :**** Alors, pour ce chapitre de Thanksgiving, beaucoup de nouveau personnages :**

**-Cashmere Belcourt (au cas où vous ne sauriez pas qui va l'incarner dans le film en novembre prochain) : Stephanie Leigh Schlund**

**-Annie Cresta : Lucy Hale**

**-Susan Belcourt : Andrea Parker**

**-John Belcourt : Josh Lucas**

**-Tom Kentwell : James Denton**

**-Jack Hadley : Doug Savant**

**-James Odair : Nolan North**

**-Chelsea Odair : Kate Beckinsale (pour ceux qui iront la voir sur Google Images : oui, oui, j'ai bien été vérifier sur Wikipédia, elle a bien 40 ans, on dirait pas ^^)**

**Les maisons (adresses) :**

**-Glimmer : 101 N. Irving Blvd, Los Angeles**

**-Katniss : 325 Homewood Rd, Los Angeles**

**-Cato : 1156 Shadow Hill Way, Beverly Hills**

**-Prim (l'adresse n'avait pas été précisée) : 2229 Glyndon Ave, Los Angeles**

**Toutes ont servi de décor pour la série «90210».**

**Et au fait, je sais que dans le chapitre 1, j'avais écrit que la mère de Cato était morte (j'ai d'ailleurs modifié ça), mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Je pense qu'il sera plus intéressant pour l'histoire à venir qu'elle soit juste partie quand il était petit. **

**Maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews :**

**-Leah : Oui, j'ai voulu rendre Clove plus humaine en ne montrant pas son côté garce dans le chapitre 7 ^^ Pour «Les liaisons dangereuses», bah en fait c'était un peu par hasard, c'était ça ou «Les misérables» mais «Les misérables» avait l'air un peu plus «chiant» donc... mais je n'ai pas encore lu «Les liaisons dangereuses», mais le résumé me plaît beaucoup donc je pense que je vais le lire donc qui sait, il y aura peut-être quelques références dans la suite de la fic ;) Et pour Cato, ne t'en fais pas, on le verra beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre là !**

**-Fan de twilight : Ah, le petit secret de Glimmer... sera très bientôt révélé ! Pas dans ce chapitre, peut-être pas dans le suivant non plus, mais très bientôt ! Et finalement... oui, j'ai décidé d'ajouter le Gale/Madge dans la liste des couples à venir ^^ Et pour Cato, même réponse qu'à Leah : il va être beaucoup plus présent dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Attention, long chapitre à prévoir, donc j'espère que vous aimez la longue lecture ;)**

Clove se réveilla toute joyeuse le matin de Thanksgiving. Aujourd'hui, son père allait venir. Il allait venir pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté sa mère. Et là, il allait venir pour passer Thanksgiving avec elle. Elle était sûre qu'il allait venir, il lui avait promis. Quelques petits coups furent frappés à sa porte, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Portia, qui lui annonça :

_ Mademoiselle Clove, mademoiselle Katniss est ici.

Clove se leva pour passer une robe de chambre en soie, étonnée. Pourquoi Katniss passait-elle la voir ? N'était-elle pas censée préparer Thanksgiving avec sa mère, comme tous les ans ?

_ Dis-lui que je descends, Portia.

_ Bien mademoiselle.

Portia s'éclipsa, laissant le temps à Clove d'enfiler ses mules à fausses fourrure avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie au rez-de-chaussée. Katniss était assise sur un des fauteuils du salon, et se tordait les mains nerveusement. Clove la rejoignit, lui fit la bise avant de lui demander :

_ Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne prépares pas Thanksgiving avec ta mère ?

_ Ah... Thanksgiving. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que ma mère a fait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

_ Elle a invité mon père, sa femme et Primrose à manger avec nous. J'en reviens toujours pas.

Les yeux de Clove manquèrent de lui sortir de la tête.

_ Elle a fait _quoi_ ?

_ C'est la première phrase que je lui ai dit quand elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle. «T'as fais _quoi_ ?».

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, après ?

_ Rien du tout, j'étais à moitié prise d'hyperventilation, puis j'ai marmonné que j'allais chez toi et je suis partie. J'en reviens pas qu'elle me fasse ça.

_ Et elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

_ D'après elle c'est pour «renouer mes liens avec mon père». Elle pense même que ça serait bénéfique pour moi de m'entendre avec Kate – la femme de mon père – et Primrose. Bénéfique, tu parles. Ce qui serait surtout bénéfique, c'est que je reste loin de ces deux-là.

_ Je suis désolée, Kat. Tu veux peut-être passer Thanksgiving avec nous, si j'explique à ma mère elle comprendrait, et...

_ Non, c'est bon, t'en fais pas. Mais merci quand même. Changeons un peu de sujet : c'est aujourd'hui que ton père vient !

_ Oui ! C'est vraiment super, tu sais que je ne l'avais plus revu depuis super longtemps.

_ Oui, je sais. C'est vraiment super, Clo.

_ Je sais. Mais je sais pas trop ce que je vais lui dire, comment je dois me comporter, et...

Katniss pressa la main de son amie pour la rassurer, comme elle le faisait tout le temps quand Clove commençait à stresser et à parler à tort et à travers.

_ Clove. Tout va très bien se passer.

_ J'espère.

À ce moment-là, la mère de Clove fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle sourit à Katniss et lança :

_ Bonjour, Katniss !

_ Oh, bonjour Cally ! Vous allez bien ?

_ Ça va très bien, merci, et toi ?

_ Ça peut aller, merci.

_ Alors que fais-tu ici, Katniss ? Clove vous a invitées, ta mère et toi, à passer Thanksgiving avec nous ?

_ Oh, non, je passais juste faire un coucou. En fait, cette année, ma mère et moi, on fête Thanksgiving avec... mon père et sa nouvelle famille.

_ Oh, je vois.

_ Donc, je pense que je vais y aller, euh... on s'appelle, Clove ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Au revoir, Cally, joyeux Thanksgiving.

_ Joyeux Thanksgiving à toi aussi, ma grande.

Puis, Katniss s'éclipsa. Après son départ, la mère de Clove se tourna étonnée vers sa fille :

_ Son père est revenu en ville ? Depuis quand ?

_ Le début de l'année scolaire.

_ Oh, d'accord. Bon, tu viens m'aider à tout préparer ?

_ J'arrive !

_ Oh, j'oubliais : ton père ne vient pas seul. Il m'a appelée pour me rappeler qu'il viendrait... avec sa fiancée, Effie, et Annie.

Clove faillit en tomber à la renverse. _Quoi ?_ Mais il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'Effie et Annie viennent ! Pourquoi elles ne restaient pas à New-York ?

_ Quoi ? Mais c'était pas prévu ! s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Mais quand il m'a appelée, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'Effie et Annie viendraient !

_ En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre, Clove. Thanksgiving est une fête de famille, et... qu'on le veuille ou non, elles font partie de sa famille, maintenant.

_ De la sienne peut-être, mais pas de la notre ! Je les veux pas ici.

_ Enfin, Clove... ils sont déjà dans l'avion, ils vont arriver dans pas très longtemps, on ne peut pas demander à Effie et Annie de repartir à New-York comme ça !

_ Bien sûr que si. Elles ont un billet de retour, non ? Il suffirait qu'elles le prennent un peu plus tôt et voilà.

_ Bon, Clove, ça suffit. Tu as 16 ans, arrête de faire l'enfant. Effie et Annie seront à ce repas, et on se devra d'être polies avec elles. Au fait, j'ai aussi invité la famille Odair. Je dois bientôt signer un contrat avec Chelsea Odair, et on doit en parler. Donc même si tu ne te réjouis pas forcément de voir Annie, dis-toi qu'au moins, tu auras un ami, puisque Finnick sera là.

Puis, elle s'éloigna, laissant sa fille estomaquée. _Incroyable._ Comment son père osait-il ramener Effie et Annie avec lui ?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Glimmer aidait son père, John Belcourt, à préparer la tarte aux potirons quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

_ Je vais ouvrir ! lança sa mère, Susan Belcourt, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et Glimmer reconnut immédiatement la voix qui se fit entendre, d'un ton enthousiaste :

_ C'est moi !

_ Oh ! Cashmere, ma chérie, c'est si bon de te voir ! s'exclama sa mère.

Son père se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et Glimmer les rejoignit, à contrecœur. Devant la porte d'entrée, Cashmere et sa mère s'étreignaient, et son père avança vers la nouvelle arrivante, les bras grands ouverts.

_ Oh, ma chérie, comme je suis content de te voir ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Moi aussi, papa, vous m'avez manqué ! répondit Cashmere en serrant son père dans ses bras, le grand sourire aux lèvres.

Glimmer restant un peu en retrait, se sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis, Cashmere l'aperçut, et tendit les bras vers elle en s'écriant :

_ Glimmer ! Ma petite sœur chérie, viens par là, viens me voir !

Glimmer fit un sourire forcé en se dirigeant vers sa sœur, qui l'entoura de ses bras et la serra très fort – peut-être même _trop_ fort. Glimmer tapota maladroitement le dos de son aînée, qui finit enfin par se détacher d'elle. Cashmere étudia sa cadette de la tête aux pieds, avant de lâcher – avec un de ces sourires hypocrites dont elle avait le secret :

_ C'est fou ce que tu peux être carrée, petite sœur ! Tu aurais presque une carrure d'homme !

Glimmer serra les dents. _Et c'est parti..._ de toute façon, quand Cashmere ne parlait pas d'_elle_, et d'à quel point _elle_ excellait en tout, elle trouvait le moyen de faire des remarques sur sa cadette. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle disait ça soit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, soit sur un ton mielleux, ce qui rendait les critiques encore pires. Mais ne voulant pas créer de conflits avec sa sœur, elle préféra se taire.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tout était prêt pour fêter Thanksgiving, Clove n'attendait plus que son père. Donc, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle se précipita en courant pour ouvrir.

_ Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant joyeusement dans ses bras.

Elle oublia tout. Sa longue absence, ses promesses en l'air, et même le fait qu'il avait ramené Effie et Annie avec lui. Elle était juste heureuse de revoir son père, qui lui la serra fort dans ses bras.

_ Clove, ma chérie ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis, Clove les vit, juste derrière son père. Effie et Annie. Et son sourire s'évanouit. Elle se détacha de son père et fit tout son possible pour ne pas fusiller les nouvelles arrivantes du regard. Effie s'avança vers elle, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Clove ! Bonjour !

_ Bonjour, Effie. répondit Clove, le plus poliment qu'elle put.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Et le pire s'appelait Annie. Aussi horriblement jolie et gracieuse que la dernière fois que Clove l'avait vue. Avec un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Elle avança vers Clove, la détailla de la tête aux pieds, avant de lancer :

_ Salut, Clove.

_ Salut, Annie. répondit-elle, plus froidement que prévu.

À ce moment-là, sa mère arriva derrière, pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Bonjour, Tom. fit-elle en faisant un signe de tête à son ex-mari.

_ Bonjour, Cally. répondit son père avec un petit sourire.

_ Bonjour à vous aussi. continua sa mère à l'intention d'Effie et d'Annie.

_ Bonjour, Cally. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. répondit Effie avec un grand sourire.

_ De même. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer les nouveaux arrivants, qui entrèrent. Et, comme Clove s'en doutait, Annie ne se priva pas pour lui faire une réflexion à peine arrivée :

_ Eh bien ! Je ne me rappelais plus que tu étais si petite.

Clove la fusilla du regard, furieuse. Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait, cette garce ? Elle allait retourner à New-York, et avec un coup de pied dans le train en plus de ça ! Surtout que question taille, elle n'était pas en position de parler. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien. Clove pouvait s'amuser, elle aussi. Alors, elle lui répondit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avec toute l'hypocrisie dont elle était capable :

_ Ça nous fait un point commun alors.

Piquée au vif, Annie était prête à répliquer, mais Cally, sentant sans doute une dispute arriver à grands pas, prit la parole avant qu'Annie ne puisse parler :

_ Euh... et si vous vous débarrassiez vos manteaux ? Donnez-les à Portia.

Tandis que Portia débarrassait les invités de leurs manteaux, la mère de Clove lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Puis, son père arriva vers elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules en disant :

_ J'attends que tu me racontes tout plein de choses, ma petite Clove.

Clove sourit, quand on frappa une fois de plus à la porte, et cette fois-ci, ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit la porte.

_ Ah ! James, Chelsea et Finnick ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Clove se dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir les invités. Après avoir salué les parents de Finnick, elle se dirigea vers son ami en marmonnant :

_ Devine qui est là ?

_ Euh... ton père ? Tu m'as dit qu'il viendrait. répondit Finnick.

_ Sauf qu'il n'est pas venu tout seul. Il a eu l'idée géniale de ramener Effie et Annie avec lui.

_ Attends... tu veux dire... les fameuses affreuses Effie et Annie dont tu m'as parlé ?

_ Oui, voilà.

_ Eh bien... il n'y a pas que la dinde du repas qui va se faire voler dans les plumes.

_ Très amusant.

À ce moment-là, Annie se dirigea vers eux. _Formidable._ Évidemment, elle choisissait toujours bien son moment, celle-là...

_ Ah bah tiens, voici justement l'affreuse Annie qui arrive avec ses grands sabots. souffla-t-elle.

_ C'est elle, Annie ? Mais dis-moi, elle est plutôt jolie...

Clove fixa son ami, bouche-bée. Ah non, pas lui... déjà que son père était obnubilé par cette petite peste, alors si Finnick s'y mettait aussi, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Et puis, Finnick était censé être son ami, et les amis ne fraternisent pas avec l'ennemi, non ?

_ Traître ! siffla-t-elle, ce qui valut un éclat de rire de la part de Finnick.

_ Clove ! Tu me présentes ton ami ? lança Annie avec un grand sourire en arrivant à leur hauteur.

_ Mais bien sûr. Finnick, Annie. Annie, Finnick.

Finnick et Annie se serrèrent la main en souriant, et Clove se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, Annie lança sur un ton amical – tellement exagéré qu'il sonnait faux :

_ Alors ? De quoi parliez-vous, avant que j'arrive ?

_ On parlait... des principes fondamentaux de l'amitié. Parmi eux, la confiance. Et qui dit confiance, dit pas de trahison. Et Finnick était en train de me dire qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec moi, hein, Finnick ? lança Clove en souriant à son ami comme le chat de Cheshire dans «Alice aux pays des merveilles». Elle voulait qu'il comprenne très bien son message subliminal. Apparemment, il l'avait comprit, puisqu'il lui fit un sourire malicieux. Mais visiblement, il ne le prenait pas en compte, puisqu'il lança à Annie :

_ Je te trouve très jolie.

_ Merci. T'es pas trop mal non plus. répondit Annie avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Clove fut prise d'une brusque envie de vomir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Finnick, qui était supposé être son ami, flirte comme ça avec Annie juste devant elle. _Enfoiré de traître. _

_ Bon, moi je vais voir si Portia ne fais pas n'importe quoi en cuisine. lança-t-elle brusquement.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner de ces deux là, et surtout de ce traître de Finnick. D'ailleurs, elle ne se gêna pas pour lui souffler, en passant à sa hauteur :

_ Vas-y doucement, Judas, n'oublie pas à quel camp tu appartiens.

Puis, elle s'éloigna fièrement. Elle se retourna un instant, pour voir... Finnick et Annie continuer à échanger des blagues ensemble. Elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Finnick n'était qu'un traître. S'il continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par dire à Marvel de demander au coach Cinna qu'il vire Finnick de l'équipe de lacrosse.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cato se prépara, comme chaque année, à passer un Thanksgiving tout sauf joyeux. Entre son père et lui, ce n'était pas vraiment la joie. Jack Hadley n'était pas vraiment le père le plus aimant du monde. Et il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement, mais Cato pensait que son père l'avait toujours tenu responsable du départ de sa mère, Elena. Sa mère s'était barrée quand il avait 6 ans, soi-disant pour «vivre sa vie de femme». En gros, elle considérait son mari et son fils comme des fardeaux. Et Cato était sûr que son père ne s'en était jamais remis.

_ Cato ? Tu descends, s'il te plait ? appela son père au rez-de-chaussée.

Cato soupira avant de rejoindre son père en traînant des pieds. Cette année encore, ça ne serait que son père et lui. Et son père n'allait sans doute pas manquer de le lui rappeler. La mort dans l'âme, il s'assit en face de son père, qui presque aussitôt lança :

_ Eh bien. Encore un Thanksgiving où il n'y aura que nous deux.

_ Eh oui...

_ Tu ne t'en rappelles sans doute pas, mais les Thanksgiving avec ta mère étaient vraiment géniaux, peut-être même les meilleurs de mon existence.

_Et voilà, c'est parti._

_ J'imagine. répondit amèrement Cato, le nez dans son assiette.

_ Enfin... maintenant, elle est partie.

_ Ça fait 12 ans, tu devrais peut-être commencer à t'en remettre.

_ De toute façon, même si elle serait restée, elle aurait sans doute finit par partir quand même. Avec toutes tes indisciplines, le fait que tu te sois fait renvoyer de ton lycée en Caroline du Nord, que tu aies redoublé deux fois... tu lui aurais rendu la vie impossible.

Cato serra ses poings sur ses couverts, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Et voilà, son père recommençait. Il recommençait à sous-entendre que le départ de sa mère était de sa faute. Comme d'habitude. Pour son père, sa mère était partie car Cato était un fardeau, et en était toujours un. Alors, il rétorqua vertement :

_ Ça n'a jamais eu l'air de te déranger, mes deux redoublements, mon exclusion... tu n'y as jamais fait vraiment attention. Et je sais que tu penses que c'est de ma faute si maman est partie, pas la peine de me le répéter presque chaque jour depuis 12 ans !

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

_ T'as pas besoin de le dire, tes pensées sont parfaitement translucides. Oh, et puis, tu sais quoi ? Cette année, je ne vais pas jouer la comédie du «on est une parfaite famille, même si on est que père et fils». Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas le cas, donc je me casse.

Sur-ce, il repoussa sa chaise et s'éloigna à grands pas.

_ Cato ! Reviens ici ! tonna son père dans la salle à manger.

Mais Cato l'ignora et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Ils seront presque là. lança la mère de Katniss à sa fille.

Katniss soupira profondément en fixant son téléphone. Dans quelques instants allaient arriver son père, Kate, la femme de son père, et... Primrose. Bref, trois personnes qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir. C'est pour ça que quand on sonna à la porte, elle préféra laisser sa mère ouvrir. Mais elle finit par se diriger à son tour vers la porte, non sans traîner des pieds. Quand il la vit, son père fit un grand sourire. Comme si de rien n'était.

_ Je suis content de te voir, Katniss. dit-il.

_ Moi aussi. marmonna-t-elle.

_ Bonjour, Katniss. On ne s'était jamais vues, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance. sourit Kate.

_ De même...

Puis, arriva ce que Katniss était sûre qu'il allait arriver. Primrose avança timidement vers elle en disant :

_ Bonjour Katniss.

_ Salut. répondit Katniss, néanmoins un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Bon... et si vous rentriez ? Retirez vos manteaux, et installez-vous. On va pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. lança la mère de Katniss.

_ Très bonne idée, Jessica. répondit le père de Katniss, en lançant un regard appuyé à ses deux filles. Nul doute qu'il voulait que ce soit surtout elles deux qui fassent plus ample connaissance. Katniss soupira, la mort dans l'âme. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir passer la journée avec Primrose.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Alors, ma chérie, comment ça se passe, à Yale ? s'enquit Susan Belcourt avec un grand sourire à l'intention de sa fille aînée.

Glimmer leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Et voilà, maintenant c'était parti pour un récit interminable de la petite vie parfaite de Cashmere Belcourt.

_ Oh, c'est vraiment génial, maman ! Le campus est magnifique, et en plus, je m'en sors très bien, avec les cours et tout ! Moi qui pensait que ça serait compliqué, en fait, pas du tout ! répondit Cashmere.

_Vous comprenez, je suis teeeeeellement studieuse,_ singea mentalement Glimmer. Son père fit un grand sourire, et Cashmere se tourna vers sa cadette, un grand sourire mielleux dégoulinant aux lèvres, avant de lancer :

_ Et toi, Glimmie, à quelle fac comptes-tu aller ?

Glimmer serra les poings, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas s'énerver. Tout d'abord, car elle détestait que sa sœur l'appelle «Glimmie», et ce, depuis toute petite. Cashmere le savait, évidemment, mais le faisait exprès pour lui faire péter les plombs. Ensuite, car Cashmere savait très bien que Glimmer voulait aller à Brown, et qu'elle ne lui posait la question que pour le lui faire répéter, pour avoir ainsi le plaisir de lui répéter que Yale est une fac tellement plus prestigieuse, plus brillante que Brown, blablabla...

_ Tu le sais bien. À Brown. grogna Glimmer en réponse.

Cashmere arrondit la bouche en forme de «o», faussement surprise. Ah, ce que Glimmer souhaitait la gifler, parfois... et Cashmere continua, sur son petit ton hypocrite des plus insupportables :

_ Oh, mais Glimmie ! Je ne veux pas dénigrer Brown, hein, loin de là, mais... qu'est-ce que tu serais mieux, à Yale ! Brown est une très bonne université, bien entendu, mais tout le monde sait que Yale fait partie des meilleures et des plus prestigieuses universités du pays !

_ C'est vrai, ce que dit ta sœur, Glim. Et puis, comme ça, vous pourriez être ensemble. fit remarquer son père.

_ Oh, ce serait vraiment trop génial, Glimmie ! On serait au même campus, dans la même fac ! s'enthousiasma Cashmere.

_ C'est gentil de me proposer ça, mais pour l'instant, je préfère Brown, ça a toujours été comme ça. rétorqua sèchement Glimmer.

_Et puis, sur 4 ans de fac, passer 2 ans sur le même campus, la même fac que Cashmere... quelle horreur,_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Sentant sans doute que la situation était quelque peu tendue, la mère de Glimmer et de Cashmere se racla la gorge avant de dire :

_ Oui, enfin bon... Glimmer est en première, c'est l'an prochain qu'elle fera son choix définitif de fac.

_ Oh, mais c'est très bien d'avoir déjà un choix définitif en tête dès la première quand même ! Moi, mon choix définitif était déjà fait dès la 6e. Ça a toujours été Yale. J'ai toujours rêvé d'entrer dans cette prestigieuse et studieuse université. renchérit Cashmere, qui bien sûr ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler à quel point elle était parfaite.

Glimmer fixa son aînée avec des envies de meurtre lui traversant l'esprit. Elle avait envie de se lever, et de la secouer en lui criant : «Mais ferme-la, bon sang, ferme-la !». Mais encore une fois, elle se retint, haussa les épaules en répondant le plus calmement, mais également le plus fermement possible :

_ Eh bien, disons que pour le moment Brown a de grandes chances d'être mon choix définitif.

Cashmere, sentant sans doute au ton de sa petite sœur que la discussion était close, haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove, s'ennuyant à mourir, jouait avec une pomme de terre avec sa fourchette. Sa mère était absorbée en grande conversation avec les Odair, son père parlait à Effie pendant que son soi-disant ami Finnick... draguait Annie. Bref, c'était l'un de ces moments où elle se disait «Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?». Puis, son père se pencha vers elle et demanda :

_ Alors, Clove, le lycée, ça va ? Tu penses aller dans quelle fac, dans deux ans ?

_ J'hésite encore entre Stanford et UCLA. répondit Clove en haussant les épaules.

_ Oh, moi aussi j'aimerais bien aller à Stanford ! s'exclama Annie.

_D'accord, maintenant je sais exactement que je n'ai plus envie d'aller à Stanford,_ songea Clove en haussant vaguement la tête en direction de sa presque demi-sœur. Finnick se racla la gorge et lança à Annie sur un ton charmeur :

_ Ce serait une excellente coïncidence, puisque je compte aller également à Stanford.

Clove dut retenir un ricanement sarcastique. Finnick avait toujours décrété qu'il en avait rien à foutre de la fac, et là il disait vouloir aller à Stanford ? La grosse blague. _Oh, et puis allez tous les deux à Stanford,_ eut-elle envie de répliquer, _mariez-vous, ayez des enfants, ne m'invitez surtout pas au mariage, et quant à toi, Judas, ne m'adresse plus la parole._ Elle mourrait d'envie d'enfoncer la tête de Finnick dans son assiette, au beau milieu de la dinde et des pommes de terre. _Sale traître._ Mais elle comptait bien mettre les choses au clair avec son soi-disant ami après Thanksgiving.

_ Ah bon, tu veux aller à Stanford, Finn ? lança-t-elle froidement.

_ C'est une idée que je tâte en ce moment, oui. répondit son ami avec un grand sourire.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

_ Et sinon, Clove, tu t'en sors bien en français ? lança Annie d'un ton mielleux. Clove serra les poings. Elle sentait arriver le «je suis si parfaite que je parle français couramment» à grands pas. Alors, elle répondit, d'un ton tout aussi mielleux :

_ Oui, je m'en sors très bien, merci.

_ Oh, moi aussi. Le français, c'est tellement facile, je le parle couramment ! Et tu sais que je suis partie en voyage à Paris ?

_Et voilà._ Maintenant, petite Miss Parfaite allait raconter son fabuleux voyage à Paris, et à quel point elle était studieuse, à quel point elle savait bien parler français, et blablabla... d'ailleurs, elle ne s'arrêta pas là, puisqu'elle continua :

_ D'ailleurs, j'ai acheté la robe que je porte au H&M de Paris.

_ Je trouve qu'elle te va très bien. renchérit Finnick, ce qui valut un gloussement de la part d'Annie. Qu'elle était gourde, bon sang... Sentant sans doute à quel point la situation était tendue, Effie se racla la gorge et lança :

_ Oh, d'ailleurs ! Tom et moi avons prévu de nous marier en Juillet. Et, Clove, on aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes passer le mois de Juillet à New-York. Et on veut que tu sois demoiselle d'honneur avec Annie.

Le silence se fit un instant à table, personne ne s'attendant à cette nouvelle. La mère de Clove fut la première à prendre la parole :

_ Eh bien... félicitations.

_ Merci, Cally. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez aussi venir, si vous le souhaitez.

Clove fixa Effie, incrédule. Est-ce qu'elle était réellement en train de proposer à sa mère d'assister au mariage de son ex-mari ? _Incroyable_...

_ Non, merci, c'est gentil mais je serais sans doute débordée en Juillet, puisque j'aurais la collection automne-hiver à préparer, et que je devrais vérifier les ventes de la collection printemps-été. Mais je pense qu'il est important pour Clove d'assister au mariage de son père.

Clove, elle, était au bord de l'hyperventilation. Non pas que le mariage de son père avec Effie était un événement inattendu. Seulement, lors de l'époque où ils étaient juste fiancés, ce mariage paraissait moins... réel. À l'époque, ça ressemblait à un vague projet dans un futur éloigné – _très_ éloigné. Maintenant, ce mariage devenait le projet de sa première partie de vacances scolaires. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cette table. _Tout de suite._

_ Excusez-moi, je dois m'absenter un instant... murmura-t-elle, puis quitta la table avant que quiconque ne put la retenir.

Elle s'adossa contre la porte du couloir et respira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle _devait_ se calmer. Puis, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, et se retourna. Tiens, tiens, tiens. Finnick. Le traître en personne.

_ Ça va ? S'enquit-il.

_ Ne m'approche pas, Judas. cracha-t-elle.

_ Judas ? T'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? rétorqua Finnick, incrédule.

_ C'est toi qui est tombé sur la tête ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fiches avec Annie ? Tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'elle !

_ Oui, Clove, je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses d'Annie. Seulement, je pense que ton jugement est quelque peu faussé, et que tu la détestes seulement parce-qu'elle vit avec ton père à New-York. Tu as l'impression qu'elle veut te voler ton père, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, si tu essayais de lui parler, tu verrais que c'est une fille vraiment très sympathique.

Clove dut se retenir de taper du pied, ou de le gifler, elle ne savait pas trop. De quel droit il lui parlait avec ce ton paternaliste, comme s'il était son psychologue ? Il ne savait rien d'Annie ! Comment pourrait-il savoir quoi que ce soit d'elle, de toute manière ? Tout ce dont il était capable, c'était mater ses fesses ! Mais Clove voyait très bien qu'Annie voulait lui voler tout ce qu'elle avait, en petite garce arriviste qu'elle était. Point.

_ Bon sang, mais tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Bien sûr qu'elle est sympathique avec _toi_ ! C'est pour te mettre dans sa poche, comme elle a mit mon père dans sa poche ! Et tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? Faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle est gentille, adorable, pour me faire passer pour la méchante ! Je sais parfaitement que je suis une garce, Finn, mais moi au moins je l'assume. Annie, elle, joue la carte de l'innocence pour mettre tout le monde dans sa poche. Tu as remarqué, ce qu'elle a fait durant tout le repas ? Elle n'a fait que se mettre en avant ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce-qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une pétasse arriviste ! explosa-t-elle.

_ Euh... Clo... derrière toi... balbutia Finnick en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière elle.

_ Quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec... Annie. _Et merde !_ Maintenant, la pétasse arriviste allait tout répéter à son père, et Clove allait encore se retrouver dans de beaux draps.

_ Oh. fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à articuler.

_ Euh... ton père m'a demandé de voir si tu allais bien... bah, je vais lui dire que tu vas bien. répondit froidement Annie avant de tourner les talons.

_ Annie...

Mais Annie ne se retourna pas, et Clove eut envie de se frapper le front avec la main.

_ Tu y es allée un peu fort, Clo. fit remarquer Finnick.

_ Je suis surtout dans la merde. Maintenant, elle va aller se plaindre à mon père.

_ Mais non, elle le fera pas.

_ C'est ce que tu crois ! Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller.

_ Hein ?

_ Je me casse ! Je vais pas la regarder pleurnicher à mon père pour me prendre un savon derrière, donc je vais trouver un prétexte pour partir.

_ Clove...

_ Si on te pose des questions, couvre-moi, ok ?

Sur-ce, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, et avant que quiconque n'ait pu prendre la parole, elle lança :

_ Maman ? Je vais devoir y aller, une urgence avec Glimmer.

_ Maintenant ? Le jour de Thanksgiving ? s'étonna sa mère.

_ Euh... oui. Sa sœur est revenue pour aujourd'hui, et Glimmer est en train de péter un plomb. Elle vient tout juste de me téléphoner.

_ Tu n'étais pas au téléphone, quand je suis arrivée pourtant. lança Annie sur un ton suspicieux.

_Mais ta gueule, bon sang !_ Clove mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler pour faire disparaître son petit sourire de peste. Au lieu de ça, elle répondit sur un ton de défi :

_ C'est parce-qu'elle m'a appelé _après_ que tu sois repartie. Finnick était là, il peut le confirmer, hein, Finnick ?

Elle jeta un regard appuyé à son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait confirmer sa version. Finnick comprit et lança :

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Glimmer vient juste de l'appeler.

_ Voilà. Donc je dois y aller. Mais ça ne devrait pas être long. Je reviendrais sans doute dans quelques heures.

_Juste le temps de laisser papa se calmer après qu'Annie soit allée pleurnicher._ Elle attrapa son manteau, enfila ses escarpins Louboutins et sortit avant que quiconque n'ait pu la retenir.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove se gara devant un bar, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Comment elle en était arrivée là, à devoir passer Thanksgiving dans un bar ? Quelle horreur. Enfin, ça serait pour quelques heures seulement. En poussant un long soupir, elle poussa la porte du bar et... regretta immédiatement. Le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle, ou quoi ? Au bar était assis... Cato Hadley. _Et merde !_ Espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, elle tourna les talons et se prépara à sortir du bar. Sauf que Cato l'avait vue. Amusé par l'empressement de Clove à vouloir l'éviter, il l'appela :

_ Eh ! Clove !

Clove fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et poussa la porte pour partir, mais Cato la rappela, plus fort cette fois :

_ Clove Kentwell, je sais que tu m'as entendu !

Clove leva les yeux au ciel et décida de se retourner. De toute façon, si elle continuait à l'ignorer, il allait continuer à parler fort, et allait attirer l'attention de tous les clients.

_ Cato ! Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle était surprise de le voir.

_ Fais pas la surprise, tu m'avais vu. Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Clove poussa un profond soupir avant de se résigner à s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme. Cato, bien sûr, sauta encore une fois sur l'occasion pour la draguer.

_ Alors... qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait dans un bar le jour de Thanksgiving ? s'enquit-il sur un ton charmeur.

_ J'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Je veux juste prendre un verre. Tu m'offres un verre oui ou non ?

D'abord un peu surpris par la sécheresse de son ton, il finit tout de même par commander deux martinis. Quand le barman posa les deux martinis devant eux, il prit une gorgée avant de lancer :

_ Moi, si je suis ici, c'est que ma mère s'est barrée quand j'étais gosse et que mon père est un enfoiré.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise d'une telle confidence et répondit :

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_ Je sais pas... j'imagine que si je me confie à toi, tu feras pareil.

_ Dans tes rêves, peut-être.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Ça serait un juste retour de bâton.

_ On verra...

Puis, elle lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux avant de prendre une gorgée de son martini. Il lui sourit en retour, sentant qu'ils allaient sans doute passer un long moment dans ce bar. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tandis que tout le monde discutait à table, Katniss, elle, préférait rester silencieuse. De temps à autres, elle voyait Primrose lui jeter des petits regards en coin, regards qu'elle évitait au maximum. C'est alors que son père prit la parole :

_ Katniss, tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis notre arrivée.

_ Oui, oui, ça va. répondit-elle vaguement.

_ Écoute, Katniss... je sais que notre présence est assez imprévue, mais...

_ Non, tu crois ? rétorqua Katniss avec un petit ricanement.

_ Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Ta mère et moi on en a discuté, et on est d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut que tu connaisses Prim. Tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir de mon absence, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est posé la question de ce que _moi_ je voulais ?

_ Je sais que t'as pas envie de me connaître. Mais moi, je veux te connaître, et je pense que mon avis à moi compte aussi. intervint Prim.

_ T'as retrouvé la parole, toi, ça y est ?

_ Katniss ! Ne t'en prends pas à Prim ! gronda son père.

_ Oh, très bien, ça va ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez qu'à terminer sans moi, je n'ai plus faim.

Sur-ce, elle se leva brutalement et s'éloigna à grands pas.

_ Katniss ! la rappela sa mère.

Mais Katniss l'ignora et monta les escalier avant de se ruer dans sa chambre et de claquer violemment la porte derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle poussa un profond soupir en se retournant, s'attendant à voir son père, ou sa mère. Ou même Kate, qui serait venue lui faire la morale et lui dire à quel point elle était méchante avec sa parfaite fille. Mais non. C'était juste Prim. Et c'était pire que tout.

_ Fiche le camp, s'il te plaît. Et j'aimerais que tu frappes, avant d'entrer. lança-t-elle sèchement à l'intention de l'intruse.

Mais Prim fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et prit la parole :

_ Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de me connaître. Tu dois penser que je t'ai volé ton père. Tu dois peut-être même me détester. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, et le fait que tu m'en veuilles, c'est injuste. Je n'étais même pas née, quand ton... notre père vous a quittées. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais, jamais approuvé le fait qu'il te voie aussi peu souvent. Car pour moi, tout le monde doit avoir la présence de son père. Donc, quand il m'a demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas d'emménager à Los Angeles, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Tout d'abord, car je voulais, et je veux toujours, vraiment te connaître. Et aussi, pour que toi aussi tu aies enfin la chance de voir ton père. C'est pour toi qu'il a décidé de venir vivre ici. Il veut vraiment se rattraper. Je sais que tout ne peux pas être effacé en un claquement de doigt, mais tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Tu devrais lui donner sa chance. Et tu devrais me donner ma chance aussi. Maintenant, libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux de moi.

Prim tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Katniss était abasourdie par ce que sa demi-sœur venait de dire. Elle devait avoir fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour monter ici et lui dire tout ça. Alors, elle la rappela :

_ Attends.

Prim se retourna pour la fixer. Katniss ouvrit sa table de nuit et en sortit une photo dans un cadre, qu'elle tendit à Prim.

_ Cette photo, c'est mon... enfin, _notre_ père et moi, quand j'avais un an. C'est l'une des seules photos de lui restantes dans cette maison. Ma mère me l'a donné pour me rappeler que même s'il était parti, il était toujours mon père et qu'il m'aimait quand même. Et peu importe à quel point j'ai pu lui en vouloir, j'ai toujours gardé cette photo. Car il reste mon père, et je l'aime malgré tout. Et j'aurais vraiment aimé vivre avec lui la vie que toi tu as vécue. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je t'en veux, car tu as tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Tu l'as eu, pendant 14 ans. Et moi, je ne l'ai eu qu'une année, et tout ce qu'il me reste de cette année avec lui, c'est cette photo. Mais tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en vouloir. C'est à lui que je devrais en vouloir. Mais comme je n'y arrive pas, c'est à toi que j'ai fait payer ma tristesse et ma colère, car... je pense que comme je ne te connaissais pas, c'était plus «facile» de m'en prendre à toi. Mais ce n'était pas facile, seulement injuste. Je suis désolée.

Prim l'écouta tout le long sans l'interrompre. Puis, quand Katniss eut fini, la petite blonde lui sourit avant de dire :

_ Je suis contente que tu me dises ça. Tu veux retourner à table ?

_ Non, merci, j'ai pas très envie de retourner à table. Mais vas-y, toi, si tu veux.

_ À vrai dire... j'ai pas très envie de retourner à table non plus. Ça t'embête, si je reste avec toi ?

Prim attendit la réponse de Katniss, le cœur battant. Peut-être qu'elle était allée un peu trop vite ? Après tout, c'était la première fois que Katniss lui adressait _vraiment_ la parole. Elle allait sans doute refuser. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Katniss lui sourit avant de répondre :

_ D'accord.

Prim sourit à son tour et les deux filles s'assirent sur le lit de Katniss. Ça allait prendre du temps, mais Katniss allait finir par accepter de la connaître, et elles pourraient peut-être même s'entendre. Peut-être.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Glimmer avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle saturait. Cashmere était encore une fois partie dans l'une de ses longues tirades sur sa vie parfaite, et ses parents buvaient une à une chacune de ses paroles. Comme d'habitude. Alors, elle explosa. Littéralement.

_ Oui, ça va, d'accord ! On sait, tout ça ! On sait que tu es parfaite, studieuse, brillante, que tu vas à Yale, c'est-à-dire l'une des plus prestigieuses universités des États-Unis, que tu es géniale, que ta vie est parfaite, que tu es tellement mieux que moi, _on sait_ ! Depuis toujours, tu n'arrêtes pas de raconter à qui veut l'entendre à quel point tu es la perfection incarnée, donc maintenant on l'a compris alors _ta gueule_ !

Tout le monde cessa de parler d'un coup pour la fixer. _Et merde_. Dans quelques instants allait débuter une énième dispute avec sa sœur. D'ailleurs, Cashmere ne tarda pas à lancer les hostilités. Elle fixa sa sœur et lâcha, sèchement :

_ Excuse-moi ?

Glimmer eut envie, l'espace d'un instant, de se dégonfler. Un conflit le jour de Thanksgiving, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Mais non. Elle en avait marre. Marre que Cashmere fasse la supérieure face à elle. Alors, elle rétorqua :

_ Tu m'as très bien entendue. Je ne te supporte plus, Cashmere. Je ne supporte plus rien de toi. Depuis toujours, tu as toujours attiré l'attention sur toi. Tu as toujours montré à tout le monde à quel point tu étais parfaite. Tu as tout fait pour que papa et maman t'aiment plus que moi. Eh bien, bravo, tu as réussi !

_ Glimmer, arrête. Tu sais que c'est faux... murmura sa mère.

_ Arrête, maman, on sait tous ici que c'est vrai. Vous avez toujours fait passer Cashmere avant tout.

_ Tu sais, Glimmie... ce n'est pas parce-que tu n'es pas sûre de toi que tu dois t'en prendre à moi. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. intervint Cashmere, d'une voix plus venimeuse que jamais.

_ Cashmere, s'il te plaît... commença son père.

Mais Cashmere fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua, un sourire méchant aux lèvres :

_ Je m'en suis toujours douté, que tu pensais ça, tu sais ? J'ai toujours su à quel point tu te sentais basse par rapport à moi. À quel point tu avais l'impression de tout rater face à moi. Je me demandais juste quand tu allais enfin acquérir un peu de personnalité pour enfin dire ce que tu penses.

Glimmer la fixa, une envie de meurtre dans le regard, et le sourire de Cashmere s'élargit. Alors, sans réfléchir, Glimmer saisit son aînée par les cheveux et lui enfonça la tête dans son assiette. Ses parents poussèrent des glapissements de surprise, et Cashmere était trop choquée pour réagir. Profitant de ce moment de choc général, Glimmer quitta violemment la table et se rua dans sa chambre, où elle s'enferma à double-tour.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove et Cato étaient dans ce même bar, et ils ne savaient pas vraiment depuis combien de temps. Ils avaient un peu perdu la notion du temps. Mais depuis tout ce temps, ils n'avaient fait que parler. Ils avaient quitté le comptoir pour s'installer sur une des banquettes, pour parler tranquillement. C'était la première fois depuis la rentrée qu'ils se parlaient vraiment. Et bien qu'ils n'aient encore que très vaguement abordé les sujets «personnels», ils avaient tout de même trouvé le moyen de parler de tout et de rien. Et ça faisait beaucoup de bien à Cato. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant parlé avec quelqu'un.

_ Bon. Et si tu m'expliquais un peu cette histoire avec ta mère ? lança Clove au bout d'un moment.

_ Ça dépend... tu serais prête, en retour, à m'expliquer cette histoire avec ton père ? répondit Cato avec un petit sourire.

_ Parle, et tu verras bien.

_ D'accord... eh bien, pour faire court, disons qu'elle nous a abandonnés, mon père et moi, quand j'avais 6 ans. Selon mon père, elle est partie pour «vivre sa vie de femme». Bref, en gros, on était des fardeaux. Enfin, d'après les dires de mon père... c'était surtout moi le fardeau.

_ Il a dit ça ?

_ Il ne l'a jamais dit directement, tout du moins. Mais bon, c'est mon père, et son truc, c'est de penser tout fort.

_ C'est moche, comme histoire.

_ Je sais...

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, la mienne est tout aussi moche.

_ Eh bien, je t'écoute. J'ai hâte de voir la grande Clove Kentwell me faire des confidences.

_ La ferme. Si tu ne te tais pas, tu ne pourras jamais connaître mon histoire moche.

_ Alors, je vais me taire pour que tu me racontes ton histoire moche.

_ C'est simple. Mon père est parti, il y a deux ans. Il nous a laissées, ma mère et moi, pour aller vivre à New-York avec une autre femme et la fille de cette femme.

_ Il a rompu avec ta mère à cause de cette femme ?

_ Plus ou moins... en fait, ça faisait super longtemps qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus et qu'ils étaient au bord de la rupture. Disons juste qu'Effie a été le coup de grâce. Mais le pire, c'est pas Effie. C'est Annie.

_ Annie ?

_ La fille d'Effie. La parfaite belle-fille par excellence. Tu parles. C'est juste la reine des garces hypocrites.

_ Je croyais que c'était toi, la reine des garces hypocrites.

_ Non, moi je suis la reine des garces tout court. Mais je ne suis pas hypocrite, j'assume pleinement le fait d'être une garce. Annie, elle, joue la gentille fille innocente pour tromper son monde. Et il n'y a que moi qui ne tombe pas dans le panneau, les autres ne voient rien.

_ C'est moche.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Pourquoi on a des histoires aussi moches, sérieusement.

_ On doit avoir un mauvais karma.

_ Dis-moi... tu penses souvent à ta mère ?

_ Ça dépend. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'elle. Parfois, j'ai des flashs. On était heureux à l'époque, enfin, je suppose. Mais bon, elle ne devait pas être si heureuse que ça, si elle s'est barrée.

Clove hocha la tête. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle pensait exactement la même chose avec son père. Elle, elle était heureuse quand il était là. Mais lui, il ne devait pas l'être, sinon il ne serait jamais parti à New-York avec Effie et Annie.

_ Je me faisais vomir, avant. lâcha-telle sans réfléchir.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle venait d'avouer à Cato l'un de ses plus noirs secrets, un secret que seules sa mère et ses deux meilleures amies savaient. Et ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la facilité avec laquelle elle avait dit ça. Cato la fixa un instant, avant de répondre :

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas... j'imagine que je devais penser comme toi par rapport à ta mère. Je me disais que si mon père était parti, c'était de ma faute. Parce-que j'étais un fardeau. Quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait Annie, ça avait empiré. Je me suis dit qu'il était parti parce-qu'il voulait une fille parfaite, et qu'il avait trouvé la fille parfaite en elle. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ça, et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

_ Et tu te sentais mieux, après ?

_ Les premières minutes, oui. Après, je me sentais pire qu'avant. Malheureusement, j'en ai pris l'habitude.

_ Et comment tu t'en es sortie ?

_ Grâce à Katniss et Glimmer. Elles m'ont surprise, un jour. Elles en ont parlé à ma mère, qui m'a placé dans un centre. Personne au lycée n'était au courant, Katniss et Glimmer ont fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais chez ma grand-mère dans le Connecticut. Elles ont été géniales. Je ne m'en serais jamais sortie, sans elle.

Cato baissa les yeux au nom de Glimmer. _Si seulement elle savait à quel point sa «meilleure amie» n'était pas aussi géniale qu'elle en avait l'air..._ visiblement, Clove n'était toujours pas au courant pour Marvel et Glimmer.

_ Qui d'autre est au courant ? demanda Cato.

_ Juste ma mère, Katniss et Glimmer. répondit Clove en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu n'en as pas parlé à Marvel ?

_ Non, jamais. On s'est mis ensemble quelques semaines après ma sortie du centre. Avant, on était amis, et lui aussi me croyait chez ma grand-mère dans le Connecticut. Et je n'ai jamais voulu lui en parler. Je voulais laisser ça derrière moi.

_ Alors, pourquoi tu me l'as dit, à moi ? Pourquoi moi et pas Marvel ?

_ Je sais pas. C'est sorti comme ça. C'est drôle... c'est la première fois depuis la rentrée qu'on parle vraiment, toi et moi, et pourtant ça paraît tellement simple de discuter avec toi...

_ C'est parce-que je suis sexy, ça facilite toujours les choses.

_ Oh, la ferme ! rigola-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

_ Et dire que tu me détestais, au début...

_ Exagère pas, je ne te détestais pas...

_ Menteuse.

_ Bon, d'accord. Je te détestais un peu, c'est vrai. Mais... tu me tapais sur les nerfs ! Et tu m'intriguais un peu. Je veux dire... d'habitude, tous les nouveaux font à la lettre ce que je leur demande, tous s'écrasent devant moi. Tous, sauf toi. Ça me mettais vraiment en rogne.

_ Je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais ça n'avait rien de personnel avec toi. Je n'ai juste jamais été doué pour suivre les règles. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que je me suis fait viré de mon lycée en Caroline du Nord, et que j'ai redoublé deux fois.

_ Ouais. Et d'ailleurs, tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour redoubler _deux fois_ ?

_ Eh bien... j'ai redoublé le CP et la 4ème.

_ _Le CP_ ? T'es sérieux ? Comment tu as fait pour redoubler le CP ?

_ Eh bien... c'est l'année où ma mère est partie, j'imagine que ça a dû jouer en facteur.

Clove se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Merde_. Leur conversation avait tellement dévié sur un sujet plus léger qu'elle en avait presque oublié le fait que sa mère était partie quand il avait 6 ans. L'année donc où il était en CP.

_ Merde. Je suis désolée, j'y pensais plus. J'en rate vraiment pas une...

_ C'est pas grave. J'aimerais qu'on évite de reparler d'elle, si ça ne t'embête pas. La conversation était en train de devenir plus sympathique. C'est facile, de parler avec toi.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre les paroles qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt :

_ C'est parce-que je suis sexy, ça facilite toujours les choses.

_ D'accord, je l'avoue : t'es sexy. répondit-il en rigolant.

_ Tu le dis tout le temps, de toute façon. rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, mais je le pense. Et tu sais ce que je pense aussi ? Je pense que quiconque serait totalement débile de choisir quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que toi.

Elle hocha la tête, pensant qu'il parlait de son père. En réalité, il parlait de son père et... de Marvel. C'est vrai. Marvel avait été totalement idiot de choisir de coucher avec Glimmer plutôt qu'avec Clove. Clove ne le montrait pas, mais c'était une personne exceptionnelle. Au début, il la trouvait juste sexy. Mais le fait d'avoir parlé avec elle depuis peut-être des heures changeait sa vision des choses. Il ne la trouvait plus juste sexy ; elle lui plaisait. Et il se sentait bien après s'être confié à elle, sur des choses dont il n'avait parlé à personne depuis son arrivée à Los Angeles. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, il approcha son visage du sien. Il n'avait même plus conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, il ne réfléchissait même plus. Il se contentait juste d'avancer son visage vers celui de Clove. Et un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle approchait son visage du sien elle aussi. Mais alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, Clove détourna la tête, et balbutia, un peu gênée :

_ Cato... ça ne serait pas bien. Je veux dire, par rapport à Marvel, tout ça...

Cato revint doucement à la réalité. Et la colère commença peu à peu à l'envahir. Marvel. Il était encore question de Marvel. Clove se retenait de l'embrasser à cause de son petit ami. Mais il était sûr que s'il n'y avait pas Marvel, elle l'aurait embrassé. Et ça le rendait malade que Clove veuille rester fidèle à un mec qui l'avait trompé, alors il ne se retint plus. Il se fichait des «représailles» de Marvel. Clove méritait de connaître la vérité. Alors, il lâcha :

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te retenir de faire ce que tu veux pour un mec qui t'a trompé avec ta meilleure amie.

Clove le regarda comme si elle venait d'être frappé par la foudre, et c'est à cet instant que Cato prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. _Et merde._ Mais il se rendit compte... qu'il ne regrettait pas. Après tout, ce que Marvel et Glimmer avaient fait était dégueulasse, et le pire, c'est qu'ils jouaient les hypocrites.

_ Je ne te crois pas. souffla Clove au bout d'un moment.

_ Clove... commença Cato.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Marvel et Katniss auraient...

_ Glimmer. C'était avec Glimmer.

_ Arrête...

_ Je les ai vus. À ta fête d'Halloween. Je les ai vu s'embrasser, et je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'est passé après. J'ai laissé à Marvel une chance de te parler. Mais visiblement, il préfère vivre avec sa culpabilité, et te mentir. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me croire, mais honnêtement... je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir.

_ Si, tu en as un. Maintenant que tu as essayé de m'embrasser, tu as un intérêt à me mentir.

_ Ah oui, et pourquoi je serais allé inventer un mensonge aussi gros, hein ? J'ai aucune envie que tu souffres, Clove.

_ Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Les yeux de Clove commençaient à se remplir de larmes, et Cato commença à éprouver des remords. Il lui avait dit la vérité car il jugeait qu'elle méritait de savoir, mais ce n'était absolument pas son intention de la faire pleurer. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit au courant.

_ Justement, Clove. Je te le dis pour pas que tu souffres. Marvel et Glimmer te mentent. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

_ Arrête, Cato. Marvel et Glimmer ne feraient jamais ça. Tu as sans doute mal vu... tu... ils ne feraient jamais ça. Marvel m'a dit qu'il était prêt à abandonner le club de chasteté pour moi. Je sais qu'il m'aime.

_ Clove...

_ Je vais devoir y aller. Mais je suis contente d'avoir parlé avec toi. C'était un bon moment. Au revoir, Cato.

Et elle s'éloigna, sans un regard pour lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et si elle pleurait, c'était parce-que... dans un sens, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le croire. Après tout, depuis Halloween, Marvel et Glimmer agissaient très bizarrement, l'un comme l'autre. Mais... non. Pas ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément une autre explication.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Alors... Clove et toi êtes amies depuis combien de temps ? lança Prim.

Katniss avait enfin fait l'effort d'essayer de la connaître. Et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Pouvoir connaître, et s'entendre avec sa sœur. Katniss sourit et répondit :

_ La maternelle. Et... elle n'est pas ce que tout le monde croit. C'est vrai qu'elle peut paraître froide, et méchante, mais... c'est juste pour se protéger, et pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. C'est juste une façade. Moi, je connais la vraie Clove. Et la vraie Clove a certes un côté garce, mais elle a surtout un cœur énorme. Et si elle a été méchante avec toi... c'était pour me protéger.

_ Wouah... j'imaginais pas Clove comme ça.

_ Je m'en doute. Mais ne lui dis surtout pas que je t'ai dit ça, ou elle me crucifierait sur place.

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien.

Les deux filles continuèrent à parler, tandis qu'à la porte, Alan et Kate Everdeen et Jessica Hayes observaient la scène.

_ On leur dit de descendre manger ? chuchota la mère de Katniss.

_ Non, laissons les. Après tout, elles commencent enfin à se parler. répondit son père.

Alors, les trois adultes redescendirent discrètement à table, laissant Katniss et Prim discuter.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Glimmer était allongée sur son lit, pensive, quand sa mère ouvrit la porte et entra.

_ Cashmere est partie. Elle a préféré aller dormir à l'hôtel. lança-t-elle froidement.

_ Tant mieux. rétorqua Glimmer sans bouger de son lit.

_ Et elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle s'excusait pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

_ Ça, jamais de la vie.

_ Mais enfin, Glimmer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

_ Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a prit, maman ? Il m'a prit que depuis toujours, vous avez toujours favorisé Cashmere, parce-que Cashmere est plus brillante que moi, parce-que Cashmere va à Yale ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Ça a toujours été comme ça, et c'est pas la peine de le nier.

Glimmer fixa sa mère, en attente d'une réponse. Une réponse qui aurait pu la rassurer. Mais au lieu de ça, sa mère répliqua :

_ Tu t'excuseras auprès de ta sœur, comme elle s'est excusée.

Puis, elle sortit, laissant sa fille seule dans sa chambre. _S'excuser, tu parles. Elle t'a utilisé comme pigeon !_ avait-elle envie de crier. Mais au lieu de ça, elle poussa un grand cri de frustration dans son oreiller avant de fondre en larmes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove passa la porte de sa maison, encore bouleversée par ce qui s'était passé avec Cato, et par ce qu'il lui avait dit... elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait le croire ou pas. D'un côté, il avait essayé de l'embrasser, donc il pouvait très bien mentir pour l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Mais il avait eu l'air tellement sincère. De toute manière, là, tout de suite, elle allait devoir avoir affaire à un autre problème. Le problème Annie. Alors, inspirant profondément, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre, elle se dirigea dans la salle à manger. Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt, et tout le monde la fixa. Puis, après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, sa mère lança :

_ Glimmer va mieux ?

Clove la dévisagea, incrédule. Glimmer ? Que... ah, oui. Glimmer avait été son alibi pour quitter la maison, elle l'avait presque oublié.

_ Oh... oui, elle va mieux, oui.

_ Bien. dit son père en souriant.

Clove lui rendit son sourire, un peu gênée. Quelque chose clochait. Son père n'était-il pas censé être furieux contre elle pour avoir traité Annie de pétasse arriviste. Et où était Annie, d'ailleurs ?

_ Je peux te parler un instant ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Annie, évidemment.

_ Bien sûr.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent pour parler en privé. Annie posa une main sur sa hanche et prit la parole :

_ Je n'ai rien dit à ton père sur ce que tu as dit sur moi.

Clove la dévisagea d'un air suspicieux. Ça cachait quelque chose. Annie ne s'était pas tue pour rien, et elle n'allait pas la remercier.

_ Ah non ?

_ Non. Mais tu vois... je ne passe pas l'éponge pour autant. Tu veux la jouer comme ça, très bien. Jouons la comme ça. Tu sais, ton ami, Finnick ? Très sympa. Il a voulu te présenter sous tes meilleurs angles, mais j'ai très bien compris que tu étais la reine des garces de ton lycée. Eh bien, ma chérie, tu vas voir ce que ça donne quand deux reines des garces se rencontrent.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et retourna à la salle à manger, laissant Clove totalement abasourdie. Ce qu'Annie venait de lancer ressemblait très fortement à une menace. Sauf que personne ne menaçait Clove Kentwell impunément. Que le jeu commence.

**Bon... je crois que je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi long de toute ma vie, alors si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusqu'à cette note, vous avez toutes mes félicitations ! 24 pages OpenOffice... ça mérite bien une petite review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :**** Merci de vos reviews !**

**-Anovicious : Pour ce qui est des familles, ne t'en fais pas, pour équilibrer les choses, la famille de Peeta (qu'on a pas encore vue mais qu'on verra quand il commencera à sortir avec Katniss :p) est une famille normale ! Pas de divorce, pas de problèmes familiaux, rien de tout ça ^^ Et pour Annie... j'avais envie de la rendre méchante, je sais pas, je trouve qu'il y avait un peu beaucoup de «gentils», je voulais donc que Clove ait une ennemie de sa trempe ;)**

**Et sinon... désolée de te décevoir, mais Katniss et Peeta ne vont pas commencer à sortir ensemble à ce chapitre ! Par contre, ils vont quand même continuer à se rapprocher... et en parlant de rapprochement, Clove et Cato auront aussi une prise de bec à propos de leur rapprochement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, toi qui voulais que les choses bougent encore, il y aura en effet quelque chose qui va bouger dans ce chapitre ;)**

**-Elina : Ah, les deux reines des garces ne se rencontreront pas tout de suite, car maintenant Annie ne réapparaîtra que dans quelques chapitres ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a pas du tout oublié ce qu'elle a dit à Clove, et Clove n'a pas du tout oublié qu'elle devra riposter...**

**Et sinon, je vois que tu as commencé à regarder «Gossip Girl» ;) Et si tu en es déjà à la saison 2, c'est que tu dévores la série autant que moi...**

**-Soph28 : Contente de te voir reviewer cette fiction ! :D**

**Pour ce qui est de la Renarde, je n'ai pas encore bien défini son cas, mais ne t'en fais pas, je compte l'arranger ;) Et j'étais effectivement en train de tâter un Tresh/Foxface... mais ça aussi, je ne l'ai pas encore décidé :)**

_ Bon ! Je trouve que tu t'en sors de mieux en mieux, pas toi ? lança Peeta en refermant l'exemplaire des «Liaisons dangereuses» avant de sourire à Katniss.

Katniss lui sourit à son tour. Les vacances de Thanksgiving étaient terminées depuis quelques jours, et pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché Katniss et Peeta de se voir pendant les vacances pour travailler un peu. Ils s'étaient vus principalement à un café. Et de jour en jour, Katniss appréciait de plus en plus Peeta, qu'elle trouvait vraiment très sympathique. Clove avait failli vomir quand elle lui avait dit ça, mais c'était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. C'est pourquoi elle lui lança :

_ Dis... tu aurais envie d'aller prendre un café avec moi, après les cours ?

_ Euh... oui, pourquoi pas ? Je ramène de quoi bosser, ou...

_ Non, pas la peine ! Je t'invite à prendre un café, sans bosser. Juste un café entre... eh bien, entre amis, je pense qu'on peut considérer qu'on est amis, maintenant ! Non ?

_ Si, bien sûr ! Ce sera avec plaisir.

_ Super ! Je t'envoies un message pour te dire l'heure.

_ D'accord. À toute à l'heure après les cours, alors.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire avant de quitter la salle de tutorat. Et Peeta en bondit presque de joie. Il n'en revenait pas que Katniss Everdeen l'invite à prendre un café, _sans_ bosser. Ça ressemblait presque... à un rencard. Et oui, il devait l'admettre : Katniss lui plaisait. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il voyait qu'elle était très différente de Clove, et c'est pour ça qu'elle lui plaisait.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove marchait avec Madge en riant dans les couloirs, quand elle entendit une voix masculine l'interpeller derrière elle :

_ Clove ! Clove !

Elle serra les dents. _Et merde_. Cato. Elle l'avait évité au maximum après Thanksgiving, et, honnêtement, elle avait eu l'intention de l'éviter éternellement. Mais visiblement, elle s'était voilé la face. Elle se retourna vers lui en soupirant, tandis que le regard confus de Madge passait de l'un à l'autre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cato ? lança-t-elle sur un ton suprêmement ennuyé.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi. J'aimerais te parler. Et, si possible, en privé.

Il jeta alors un regard insistant à Madge pour lui faire comprendre de partir. Clove hésita un instant avant de soupirer. De toute manière, elle savait très bien ce dont Cato voulait lui parler, et, en effet, il valait mieux qu'il lui dise en privé. Alors, elle se tourna vers son amie et lança :

_ Je te rejoins plus tard, Madge.

_ D'accord. répondit son amie avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois son amie partie, Clove se tourna vers Cato, furieuse, et siffla :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question, puisque tu m'évites depuis Thanksgiving. Par contre, depuis la rentrée, je te vois collée-serrée à ton petit ami, ce qui prouve que tu as complètement oublié ce que je t'ai dit.

_ Oh, arrête, comme si j'allais te croire les conneries que tu m'as balancées à Thanksgiving à propos de mon petit ami et de ma meilleure amie. Par ailleurs, j'avais une très bonne raison de t'éviter. Je te rappelle que tu as essayé de m'embrasser.

_ En effet, ça me paraît tout à fait évident. Le truc, c'est que je ne te pensais pas si lâche...

_ Lâche ? Je te demande pardon ?

_ Oui, lâche. T'es en train de tout mettre sur mon dos pour essayer de te déculpabiliser. L'histoire exacte, ce n'est pas que _j'ai_ essayé de t'embrasser, mais qu'_on_ a failli s'embrasser. Je te rappelle quand même que tu n'avais pas l'air si opposée que ça à l'idée.

_ Mais alors toi, tu nages en plein délire...

_ Et toi, en plein déni. Tu nages, tu vis et tu dors dans le déni, Clove. Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que je ne te mens pas à propos de Marvel. Seulement, tu restes avec lui parce-que c'est facile. Parce-que pour ton image, tu es censée être avec lui. Mais t'as pas envie d'être avec lui.

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi. J'aime Marvel.

_ Tu essaies de te convaincre que tu l'aimes, plutôt. Mais tu sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas autant que tu veux le faire croire. Je n'étais pas le seul à m'avancer pour t'embrasser, Clove, tu t'avançais aussi. Et, même si tu ne l'admettras jamais, je sais qu'à ce moment-là, Marvel était la dernière de tes préoccupations et que tu ne pensais pas du tout à lui.

_ Cato, s'il te plaît...

_ Réponds juste à une seule question. Et réponds par la vérité. Est-ce que si tu n'avais pas été avec Marvel, tu m'aurais embrassé ? Si tu es capable de me répondre «non» en me regardant dans les yeux, je te laisse tranquille pour de bon.

Clove le regarda droit dans les yeux, prête à répondre à la négative à sa question. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait... elle ne pouvait pas. Parce-qu'à vrai dire, elle n'en savait absolument rien. Cato et elle avaient eu une conversation très profonde à Thanksgiving, et elle s'était réellement sentie proche de lui. Alors, il était possible que oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu Marvel, elle aurait pu l'embrasser. Et il avait aussi raison sur un autre point. Une partie d'elle le croyait à propos de Marvel, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Elle avait de plus en plus de doutes sur son petit ami, qui se montrait distant depuis certains temps. Par exemple, il ne lui avait plus reparlé de son projet d'abandonner le club de chasteté pour elle, alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à le faire. Face au silence de Clove, Cato enchaîna :

_ Tu vois ? T'en es même pas capable. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce-qu'il y a un truc entre nous, Clove, et que tu ne peux pas le nier, peu importe à quel point tu peux essayer !

_ Non, il n'y a rien entre nous, Cato. Ce presque baiser était juste une erreur, c'est tout.

_ Mais arrête de te mentir à toi-même, bon sang, Clove !

_ T'es vraiment en train de me dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ? Toi ? Tu es sûr de toi, là-dessus ? T'es en train de dire que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Tu ressens quoi, alors ?

Cato resta sans voix. Il ne s'était pas attendu le moins du monde qu'elle lui balance ça comme ça. Est-ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Oui, très probablement. Il s'était lui-même rendu compte qu'elle lui plaisait, le jour de Thanksgiving. _Aucune_ fille ne lui avait plu, auparavant. Mais Clove, c'était différent. Il avait vu qui elle était vraiment. Et la fille qu'elle était vraiment lui plaisait. Donc oui, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Et ce qui l'énervait, c'était qu'il était incapable de mettre un mot là-dessus. Et Clove lui demandait de mettre un mot là-dessus, histoire d'encore bien compliquer la situation. Alors, un peu énervé, il répondit :

_ Je... je ne sais pas, ok ? Oui, peut-être, je crois ! Comment tu voudrais que je le sache ? Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé !

Clove resta sans voix suite à cette confession. Cato venait de lui avouer qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, et c'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. C'était également la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Il y avait déjà le problème Marvel, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son petit ami qui était de plus en plus distant, et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'ajouter à ça Cato qui commençait à peut-être avoir des sentiments pour elle.

_ Tu peux pas être sérieux.

_ Attends... quoi ?

_ Tu peux pas être sérieux. Tu mélanges tout, Cato.

Cato soupira profondément. Bien évidemment, il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Mais il était quand même déçu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait d'admettre qu'il éprouvait plus qu'une simple attirance sexuelle pour une fille, et ladite fille le rejetait. Dur. Alors, la colère le submergea. Après tout, que Clove aille se faire foutre. Qu'elle continue à vivre sa parfaite petite vie avec son parfait petit ami si elle en avait envie. Ça lui était égal, il la remplacerait bien rapidement par une autre de toute manière. Alors, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et rétorqua :

_ Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux, alors. Si t'as envie de continuer à te mentir à toi-même, alors continue, vas-y. Dans ce cas, t'es vraiment pas la fille que je pensais que tu étais. Mais c'est comme tu veux.

Puis, il la contourna et s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle le regarda s'éloigner un instant, avant de soupirer et de rajuster la bandoulière de son sac. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Madge quand elle entendit à nouveau quelqu'un l'appeler.

_ Clove !

_C'est pas vrai, c'est ma journée aujourd'hui ou quoi ?_ Elle se retourna pour faire face à Finnick. Elle l'avait plus ou moins évité, depuis Thanksgiving. Elle continuait à lui parler, mais elle lui en voulait de s'être rapproché d'Annie.

_ Finnick... salut.

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui. Et toi ?

_ Ça va. Écoute, Clove... je ne suis pas débile. Même si tu continuais à me parler, j'ai bien remarqué que tu me faisais la gueule depuis Thanksgiving. Je me trompe.

_ Non, tu ne te trompes pas. C'est vrai que je t'ai un peu évité depuis Thanksgiving. Je t'en voulais de faire ami-amie avec Annie alors que t'es censé être mon ami.

_ Je comprends que tu m'en aies voulu, Clove. Seulement, je suis un grand garçon, je sais ce que je fais. Et le fait que je m'entende bien avec Annie ne signifie pas que je suis en train de te trahir ou que je ne suis pas ton ami.

_ Tu l'apprécies vraiment ?

_ Oui, je l'aime bien, je m'entends bien avec elle. Après Thanksgiving elle m'a passé son numéro, on a échangé quelques textos.

_ Finnick, s'il te plaît. Elle habite à New-York, je te rappelle.

_ J'ai pas dit que je voulais quoi que ce soit avec elle. Juste que je m'entends bien avec elle, et que je l'apprécie. Comme je t'apprécie toi.

_ C'est pas pareil, moi tu ne mates pas mes fesses.

_ Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

_ Hey !

Elle fit mine de le fusiller du regard avant de lui donner une grande tape dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Hilare, il continua :

_ Je plaisante. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... j'aime bien Annie. Vraiment. Mais tu restes quand même mon amie.

_ Je sais. Mais je dis ça pour toi. Tu ne vois pas du tout clair dans son jeu, moi oui. Méfie-toi, Finn. Elle va te mener en bateau. Elle va essayer de te monter contre moi.

_ Elle ne me montera jamais contre toi. Toi et moi, on se connaît depuis genre... le CE2 ? Elle ne me montera pas contre toi. Je suis un grand garçon, Clove, je sais prendre mes responsabilités. C'est possible que je me trompe sur elle, mais je sais ce que je fais. Alors fais moi confiance.

_ D'accord.

_ Bon, maintenant que c'est arrangé... viens par là, petite naine !

Clove leva les yeux au ciel. Finnick l'avait toujours surnommée «petite naine» parce-qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, et... aussi tellement petite qu'il lui fallait des talons hauts pour être à sa taille. Son ami la prit par les épaules pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Puis, il la lâcha, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Marvel et Tresh. Clove croisa le regard de Marvel et lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Marvel, lui, répondit par un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner avec ses amis. Clove s'adossa contre le mur, déçue. Elle avait beau tout faire pour se convaincre que Cato mentait, elle ne pouvait pas nier le comportement bizarre de Marvel.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Madge s'ennuyait comme un rat mort en sciences physiques, écoutant à peine ce que disant Mr. Flickerman. Et ses amies n'avaient pas l'air plus concentrées que ça non plus. À sa gauche, Clove pianotait discrètement sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone portable, et Johanna, à la gauche de Clove, inspectait sa manucure. Puis, Mr. Flickerman s'éclaircit la voix et annonça :

_ Bien ! Pour les expériences suivantes, vous allez vous mettre avec le binôme que je vais vous indiquer. Aujourd'hui ce sera une fille avec un garçon. Alors, Madge Undersee avec... Gale Hawthorne.

Clove faillit en lâcher son smartphone, choquée. Le visage de Madge, quant à lui, se décomposa lentement tandis que Johanna tentait de retenir son fou rire.

_ C'est pas drôle, Jo ! siffla Madge.

_ Ma pauvre Madge, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. commenta Clove.

_ Sois pas si pessimiste, il y a pire que Gale Hawthorne. répondit Johanna.

_ Oui. Peeta Mellark.

_ Oui, bon ça va ! De toute manière, je vais devoir faire avec. soupira Madge.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'installa sur la paillasse à côté de celle de Gale. Ce dernier lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de très vite reporter son attention sur le bécher. _Super..._

_ Euh... tu sais comment faire ou... balbutia-t-elle.

Gale hocha la tête et versa quelques liquides dans le bécher avant d'en tendre un à Madge.

_ Verse ça dedans, vas-y.

Perplexe, Madge versa le liquide dans le bécher. Aussitôt, la solution prit la couleur indiquée sur le tableau.

_ Comment t'as fait pour te rappeler de tous les liquides, Mr. Flickerman ne les a même pas écrits au tableau ! lança-t-elle.

_ C'est simple : j'ai écouté, tout simplement. répondit Gale en haussant les épaules.

_ J'ai écouté aussi.

_ Tu t'endormais à moitié.

_ Comment tu le sais, tu m'observais ?

Gale ne trouva rien à répondre. Parce-que... oui, il l'observait. Après tout, Madge Undersee était une très jolie fille. Seulement... l'attitude sèche et cassante de la jeune blonde ne donnait pas envie à Gale de tenter quoi que ce soit. Finalement, plus il y réfléchissait, plus elle lui faisait penser à Clove. Alors, il haussa les épaules sans répondre, ce à quoi Madge réagit par un reniflement de de dédain.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clove, Glimmer, Katniss, Madge et Johanna étaient allongées dans la pelouse de la cour, et parlaient.

_ Alors, Clove ? Toujours rien depuis qu'Annie t'a déclaré la guerre, à Thanksgiving ? lança Johanna.

_ Non. Mon père m'appelle souvent, mais il semblerait qu'Annie ne lui ai rien dit. Mais je ne baisse pas ma garde pour autant. Elle doit sans doute chercher une crasse à me faire pour la prochaine fois qu'elle me verra, et elle apprendra que Clove Kentwell n'a peur de personne.

_ Et toi, Glimmer ? Ça se passe comment avec tes parents et ta sœur depuis Thanksgiving ? Ça ne s'arrange toujours pas ? lança Katniss à Glimmer.

_ Non. Cashmere ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis Thanksgiving, et mes parents sont toujours aussi froids. répondit Glimmer en haussant les épaules.

_ J'aurais adoré te voir enfoncer sa tête dans la dinde, ça devait être épique. ricana Clove.

_ C'est pas marrant, Clo.

_ C'est parce-que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour. Et puis, si enfoncer la tête de ta garce de sœur aînée dans son assiette n'était pas marrant, pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

_ Je vais vous dire ce qui n'est pas marrant. Avoir Gale Hawthorne comme partenaire de chimie. marmonna Madge.

_ Tu m'étonnes, ça craint. ricana Johanna.

_ Pire que ça. Puis il est prétentieux... ça y est, monsieur est un génie de physique-chimie et il ne se sent plus !

_ Il réagit comme tous les losers, ça s'appelle un complexe de supériorité. Les losers se la racontent en cours, histoire d'oublier que ce sont des gros nuls dans la vraie vie. répondit Clove.

_ En parlant de loser... Katniss, dis-moi que tu ne vas sérieusement pas prendre un café avec Peeta Mellark après les cours ! lança Glimmer.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? répondit Katniss en haussant les épaules.

_ Quoi ? Attendez... pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu vas prendre un café avec ce nul, Katniss ? s'indigna Clove.

_ Arrête, Clove, il est sympa.

_ Je sais pas quelle drogue tu prend, mais ça doit être vachement fort pour que tu acceptes de prendre un café avec Peeta Mellark.

Katniss s'apprêtait à répliquer quand deux silhouettes se dirigèrent vers elle en souriant. Prim et Rue. Une fois encore, Clove leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Quelqu'un peut-il leur dire d'aller voir ailleurs, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Clove. Je commence à peine à m'entendre avec Prim, alors s'il te plaît... commença Katniss en soupirant.

_ Un jour tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle et le lendemain tu veux passer tes journées avec elle, il faudrait savoir.

_ C'est normal qu'elle ait envie de s'entendre avec sa sœur. répliqua Madge.

Katniss remercia son amie d'un regard, tandis que Clove fusilla la blonde du regard. Puis, Prim et Rue s'installèrent avec elles, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Coucou ! On peut se joindre à vous ? lança Prim.

Et avant que Clove n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Katniss répondit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_ Oui, bien sûr !

Prim et Rue s'assirent à côté d'elle tandis que Clove faisait d'immenses efforts pour se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Glimmer, qui quant à elle ne prêtait pas vraiment à ce qu'il se passait, sursauta en sentant son téléphone portable vibrer. Perplexe, elle lut le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir. C'était un texto de... Marvel.

_Il faut que je te parle. Urgent. Rejoins-moi derrière le gymnase._

Elle lut et relut le texto, le cœur battant. Pourquoi Marvel voulait-il lui parler ? En plus de ça, Clove s'était plainte du fait qu'il se montrait distant, ces derniers temps. À quoi diable jouait-il ? Ses doigts tremblèrent tandis qu'elle rédigeait fébrilement la seule réponse possible :

_Non. _

Autant éviter les ennuis. D'autant qu'elle même était bizarre en présence de Clove depuis Halloween, autant ne pas attiser la braise. Sauf que Marvel répondit presque aussitôt :

_S'il te plaît, c'est très important. Après, promis, je te fous la paix._

Glimmer soupira profondément, hésitante. Elle savait que parler à Marvel serait une très mauvaise idée. D'un autre côté... elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Mais elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons de Clove, ni des autres filles. De toute manière, Marvel le lui avait bien dit : après, il lui ficherait la paix. Alors, ça ne la tuerait pas d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle releva la tête et appela sa meilleure amie :

_ Clove ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil interrogateur en répondant :

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai oublié un truc à mon casier. J'y vais et je vous rejoins après ?

_ Bah oui, vas-y.

Glimmer se releva et se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction du gymnase. Quelques minutes après son départ, Johanna lança :

_ Et merde ! J'ai oublié un truc dans mon casier au gymnase.

_ Et ? Vas-y. C'est dingue, on dirait que vous avez toutes besoin de ma permission pour aller quelque part. soupira Clove, exaspérée.

Johanna haussa les épaules et s'éloigna vers le gymnase.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Marvel ? siffla Glimmer en arrivant à la hauteur du jeune homme, adossé contre le mur du gymnase.

_ Juste te parler.

_ Je sais, mais parler de quoi ? Dépêche-toi, si je suis absente trop longtemps, Clove va se poser des questions.

_ C'est justement de Clove dont je veux te parler.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Écoute... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer comme ça.

_ Continuer quoi comme ça ? s'étrangla Glimmer, alarmée.

Il ne comptait quand même pas tout dire à Clove... si ? Non, il n'oserait pas.

_ Tout, Glimmer.

_ T'es en train de dire que tu vas tout lui balancer ?

_ Oui. Enfin... non. Je ne sais pas.

_ Marvel... c'est une très mauvaise idée. Elle voit déjà que tu es distant avec elle.

_ Je sais que je suis distant avec elle, d'accord ? Je m'en suis rendu compte. Et c'est vrai que c'est injuste, elle mérite pas ça. Mais... j'y arrive pas.

Il soupira profondément et s'adossa contre le mur du gymnase en passant une main sur son visage tandis que Glimmer le fixait, attendant qu'il continue, le cœur battant.

_ Comprends-moi, Glim, je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce que j'arrive à comprendre. J'aime Clove. C'est vrai, je l'aime vraiment. Seulement... et merde, depuis Halloween je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Voilà.

Glimmer resta un instant sous le choc après ce qu'il venait de dire. Non. C'était pas possible. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être possible. Marvel ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas tout compliquer comme ça. Il ne pouvait juste pas.

_ Marvel... tu mélanges tout. C'était juste une nuit où on était tous les deux bourrés, ça ne voulait rien dire. tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

_ C'est ce que je pensais aussi, au début. Parce-que c'était plus facile de penser ça. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser.

_ Je vais te dire quoi penser, moi. Toi et moi, quand on a couché ensemble, c'était la pire erreur de notre vie, on ne le refera plus jamais et ça ne voulait rien dire, d'accord ?

_ Glimmer...

_ Laisse tomber Marvel, d'accord ?

Puis elle s'éloigna à grands pas, le plus rapidement possible, plantant Marvel ici. Il soupira et s'éloigna à son tour. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué Johanna, cachée derrière le mur, qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de leur conversation.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le soir, Clove faisait ses devoirs sur son lit quand Portia se présenta devant la porte de sa chambre.

_ Mademoiselle Clove, mademoiselle Johanna demande à vous voir.

Clove se redressa, perplexe. Johanna ne venait jamais chez elle sans avoir été invitée avant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire ? Son amie passa la porte de sa chambre, se tordant les mains nerveusement.

_ Salut, Clove.

_ Salut Hanna. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? T'as oublié un cours ou...

_ Non, rien à voir avec ça. En fait... j'ai un truc à te dire.

Johanna soupira profondément avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie sur son lit. Clove la fixa, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Johanna pouvait bien avoir à lui dire, et pourquoi elle avait l'air si nerveuse ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

_ C'est vraiment pas facile, alors je vais essayer de faire court... tu te souviens, cet après-midi, quand je devais aller récupérer un truc dans mon casier au gymnase ?

_ Oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien... quand j'y suis allée, j'ai entendu la voix de Glimmer. Elle parlait à quelqu'un.

_ Glimmer ? Mais elle n'était pas censée être au gymnase, elle devait récupérer un truc dans son casier...

_ Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis allée voir. Glimmer parlait avec Marvel. Et...

Il y eut un silence, et Clove attendit la suite le cœur battant. Glimmer parlait avec Marvel, et _quoi _? Le silence de Johanna ne lui disait rien de bon.

_ Et quoi, Johanna ?

_ Glimmer et Marvel ont couché ensemble, Clove. Je suis désolée.

Clove recula, le souffle court. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Cato le lui avait déjà dit à Thanksgiving, mais elle ne l'avait pas cru. Il était juste jaloux. Sauf que... quel intérêt aurait Johanna à mentir ?

_ Non. C'est pas possible...

_ J'aurais vraiment aimé me tromper, Clove. Mais je les ai entendus. Ils ont fait ça le soir d'Halloween.

Clove écoutait à peine les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son amie. Cato lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Marvel et Glimmer le soir d'Halloween. Et là, Johanna venait confirmer ses propos. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Marvel l'avait bel et bien trompée avec Glimmer. Elle sentit les larmes au bord de ses yeux, sur le point de couler. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant Johanna. Hors de question d'avoir l'air encore plus pathétique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ Clove... murmura Johanna en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

_ Laisse-moi, Hanna. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

_ D'accord.

Une fois son amie partie, Clove fondit en larmes. Et dire que Marvel lui avait dit être prêt à renoncer au club de chasteté pour elle... en fait, il comptait surtout y renoncer car il n'était plus puceau ! _Quel enfoiré de menteur._ Et Glimmer. Glimmer, sa soi-disant meilleure amie, qui n'était finalement qu'une salope. Elle allait le payer. Ils allaient tous les deux le payer.

**Coucou !**

**Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et c'est le cas pour toutes mes fics.**

**Mais comme je l'explique dans ma présentation, je suis maintenant en 1ère, et comme mon objectif est d'avoir le bac de français (et le bac normal l'an prochain), je me consacre plus à mon travail qu'à mes fics. Donc, forcément, je ne posterais plus aussi régulièrement. **

**Et sinon, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre :/ en même temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'étais pas très inspirée pour celui-ci... et je sais que vous allez sans doute me haïr, mais le rendez-vous entre Peeta et Katniss ne sera qu'au prochain chapitre, mes chéris, désolée ! Enfin, même si ce chapitre n'est pas top, laissez quand même une petite review, et ne vous en faites pas, ça devient bien plus intéressant par la suite ! ;)**


End file.
